Querer
by niss-alessita
Summary: Bella no tiene padre, ni madre, sólo un sustituto tutor que vive en estado emo y se dedica a joderle la vida en silencio. ¿Quieres conocer mi historia? Resulta que cierta parte de mí lo odia… pero otra muy diferente sólo ruega por cogérselo.
1. Prólogo

_Crepúsculo…__**not mine…**__la historia…__**complete mine, baby.**_

**Summary: Bella no tiene padre, ni madre, sólo un sustituto tutor que vive en estado emo y se dedica a joderle la vida en silencio. ¿Quieres conocer mi historia? Resulta que cierta parte de mi lo odia…pero otra diferente sólo ruega por cogérselo.**

_Espero les guste ;)_

_Con cinco reviews pongo primer capi, dale al green bottom y sigue leyendo._

_Que los disfruten guapas…_

* * *

><p><em>El único medio de vencer en una guerra es evitarla.<em>

_George C. Marshall._

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo.<strong>

**Viernes.**

_Una oveja, dos ovejas, tres, cuatro, cin…_

- ¿señorita Cullen?- la chillona voz palpitó en mi cabeza.- ¡señorita Cullen!

Levanté el rostro y lo enfoqué entre mis pestañas, parpadeando para incorporarme.

Otra vez el mentecato profesor me despertaba de mi sueño reparador de un puto salto.

¿Es que no veía lo profunda que estaban mis ojeras? ¿Él nunca había estado todo un día sin dormir?

_Intenta vivir para trigonometría con eso, tarado._

- ¿sí?- bostecé.- estaba haciendo un pequeño repaso mental, señor Varner.

_Jodido cerebro poco ocurrente._

- ¿repaso mental? –levantó su ceja ultra depilada.

Toda mi estadía en el instituto estuve investigándolo, durante todo este tiempo. Pero, nada. Hasta el día de hoy no estoy segura si mi muy _"estimado"_ profesor es todo un macho heterosexual, o un infortunado individuo desviado hacia su propio género masculino.

_Gay._

- sip.- refregué mis ojos para despejarlos.- es una nueva forma de estudiar que me enseñó mi tutor.

El señor Varner, quien tenía un aprecio bastante sucio hacia mi tutor, abrió la boca hasta que mis ojos se toparon con sus amígdalas y su asqueroso desayuno matutino.

_¡Pero qué hambre de mierda que tengo!_

- ¿el señor Cullen?- rodé los ojos al escuchar su-mi apellido como si fuera algo más que mi simple patrón.- dudo que alguien como él inculque una enseñanza tan autodestructiva.

_Aja, si el santo señor Cullen no puede ni matar una mosca._

- ¿verdad?- le sonreí inocentemente.- eso mismo le dije yo.

El viejo amanerado abrió la boca para hablarme y cundirme en su sermón mañanero, sepa Dios que más. Pero gracias a mi adorado timbre, que siempre se encargaba de salvarme de situaciones como estas, tuve tiempo de dar un salto, agarrar mis libros y sonreírle de una manera encantadora.

- que tenga un lindo día, señor Varner.

Reí entre dientes y me apresuré. Armé el celular del bolsillo, cambiándole la batería agotada por una de las nuevas.

Ventajas de ser una Cullen. Tener baterías y teléfonos para regalar como condenada. ¿Todavía existen los cargadores a corriente?

- ¡para ahí, nalgas!- escuché el gritó antes de voltear al pasillo.

_Y. Una. Mierda._

Reí a todo pulmón, mientras todos los demás a mi alrededor me lanzaban miradas de miedo y me miraban como si tuviera cinco cabezas y tres culos de más.

- ¿Qué carajos pasa contigo, chucho? ¿No te había dicho que eras más del noventa por ciento de mi escarmiento?

Su sonrisa blanca resaltó aún más mientras crecía, sus ojos se achicaron lo más que pudieron en su cuerazo de tipo.

_Cuerazo, cuerazo, de tipo._

- me ofendes, culo de muerte.- tomó mi bolso y se lo echó al hombro.- no sabía que era para ti nada más que un castigo.

Bufé y le pegué un considerable golpe al costado.

- sabes a lo que me refiero, moreno. Tony dice que eres una mala influencia para una persona tan susceptible como yo.

Fue su turno de bufar a lo grande, ganándose las miradas de las chicas que siempre se paraban a mirar los culos en las esquinas.

- Cullen se está volviendo más y más tedioso con la edad.- sus ojos centellearon y yo volví mi vista al piso para no mirarlo.- me sorprendería si no llegara a la menopausia el año que entra.

Reí sin ganas y tomé la dirección contraria a la cafetería.

- Cullen no tiene más de veinticinco. La menopausia llega por los cuarenta, bruto. Además, él puede ser muy madre pero sigue sin conseguirse los ovarios y la vagina.

Jacob se detuvo y me agarró del brazo para detenerme con él. Suspiré al aire.

- moreno…

- él se va a enterar, Bella.- su rostro se contrajo con una seriedad muy poco usada por mi amigo.- van a llamar a Edward si se enteran que has hecho novillos otra vez, sabes lo exagerado que se pone y que adora tener motivos para atormentarte.

Me volteé a él y caminé hasta cruzar mis brazos por su cuello.

- ¿en donde encierras a Black, empollón? Lo quiero de vuelta antes de que de vuelta a la puta llave de mi auto, ¿de acuerdo?

El moreno se estremeció insignificantemente, aun lo suficiente como para que mis torpes sentidos pudieran percibirlo. Su brazo se asió a mi cintura y me hizo correr al auto, metió la mano en mis bolsillos traseros y me empujó al copiloto.

- me encanta ser yo la mala influencia de los dos, culona.-él rió mientras lanzaba las llaves de una mano a la otra.

Me abracé a mis piernas y las subí sobre el asiento.

- cállate y conduce de una vez por todas, Jake.

….

….

…

- ¿en donde mierda hallas todas estas fiestas?

Me encogí de hombros. Ni yo conocía al dueño de la casa.

- ¿importa ya?- bebí de la botella de _*Stella Artois_ hasta dejarla a la mitad.- tienen de éstas a montones, heladas y gratis.

- personalmente me gusta más la Heineken, no sé cuál es tu obsesión con esas bebidas. Hey, deberías de bajarle al alcohol, bella. Aún es temprano, y si además llegas pasada, Cullen te patea.

Reí y le di otro trago.

- Edward no patea ni a la pelota, Jake.

Jacob se echó un puñado de papas a la boca y le dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

- aun así.- masticó.- estoy convencido de que Billy me romperá la mitad de la moto para cuando llegué a casa. De seguro ya llamaron del instituto para darle la buena nueva.

Acomodé mi culo sobre la incómoda mesa, pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

- es nuestro último año, moreno. ¿Has pensado en eso?

Su brazo cruzó a mi cintura y apretó su mano en esa curva pronunciada.

- será un honor graduarme con un capullo como tú, Bella.- hundí mis uñas en su hombro.- Ouch, es una broma, culona. Juro no dejar de mirarte el traste entretanto estés adelante. En serio. Disfrutaré al máximo este último año, puedes influenciarme de las maneras en que quieras. Te sigo como a tu perrito faldero, castaña.

Sonreí y lo apreté a mi lado, cuando su agarré me atraía hacia él, me zafé.

_Cuidado con esas manos._

- es hora de irnos, Jacobo.- se apresuró a tragarse lo que le quedaba de la cerveza.- supongo que quieres poder reconocer el cuerpo cuando llegues a la Push.

Tomó mi mano y comenzamos a atravesar el mar de jóvenes entre ebrios y drogados, todos bailando animosamente una canción de letra sucia.

- Eduarda te va a cortar en pedazos, Isabella.- metió su nariz en mi pelo y aspiró.- tu cabello huele a fresas en putrefacción.

Abrí los ojos escandalizada y me llevé todo el pelo a la nariz.

- ¡mierda santa! Mi cabello huele entre cigarrillo y marihuana.- me golpeé la frente.- ¡esto es genial! Edward me va a rapar al cero y me va a encerrar de por vida. ¡Una mierda de fiesta la de esta casa!

Jacob se movió a la puerta incorrecta y me tiró las llaves. Las atrapé en vilo.

- ¿quieres que conduzca?- enarqué una ceja.- ¿y eso por qué?

Jacob me miró y sonrió lánguidamente, su rostro estaba más blanco de lo común y su mano se aferraba al marco de la puerta.

- te ves fatal.- reí.

De un solo movimiento la cabeza de Jake desapareció, un horrible sonido salió directo de su garganta y algo que no quise imaginar chocó contra la calzada.

- ¡excelente!- vociferé abriendo la puerta y tirándome de un golpe dentro del auto.

Luego de unos minutos Jacob entró y suspiró, pasándose las manos sobre su rostro sudado.

- larguémonos de aquí.- dijo con su voz ronca.- has volar a la máquina, Bella. Llévame a que Billy me corte de una sola vez el pito.

Arranqué el motor y abrí las ventanas hasta el tope. Jacob se fue maldiciendo por todo el camino, mientras tragábamos mentas y me llenaba el cabello de desodorante ambiental.

- ya, bájate.- lo corrí cuando llegamos.- tengo que llegar antes de que la _Bestia_ note que Bella ya no está.

Jacob tomó mi mano y la acarició.

- ¿te veré otra vez?- dijo en son dramático, reí.- digo, si Billy no me mata y Cullen no te encierra en una torre. Aunque eso no es mucho problema, avísame si te cambia de país.

Apreté su mano y con mi brazo acerqué su cuello hacia mí.

- dudo que para mañana seas capaz de caminar, chucho.

Cuando sus labios chocaron con los míos, con un leve roce que me había dejado ansiosa de más, la puerta del lado de Jacob se abrió y sus labios se vaporizaron lejos de mí.

- me lleva la santa mierda…

- ¡Jacob Black!- la voz de Billy salió de lo más hondo de su pecho.- cuida esa boca antes de que te la parta de un merecido puñetazo. Señor Cullen, lamento la situación en la que Jacob pone a su… _hija._- me retorcí en asiento.

- él no es mi padre.- gruñí.

Sus ojos verdes, inyectados en sangre, me lanzaron una mirada de furia.

- cállate, Isabella.- se volteó.- no se preocupe, señor Black, dígame Edward. Créame que sé de muy buena fuente que Jacob no tiene toda la culpa. Pero no se preocupe, algo como esto no volverá a ocurrir.

_Sí, seguro._

Vi escasamente como Billy le golpeaba la pierna a Jake. Edward cruzó unas cuantas palabras con él y su padre, sin volver a mirarme de nuevo.

- muchas gracias, Edward.- Billy volvió a golpear el cuerpo de Jacob.

El moreno bufó y se encogió de hombros, me miró y sonrió un poco, con su típica mirada de _"¿te lo dije o no, culona?"_. Miró hacia el lado disimulando cuando Edward lo cachó, fue a su derecha cuando su semblante se quebró violentamente.

- ¡me jodiste la moto, papá!- salió de mi campo visual, pero seguía escuchando como lloriqueaba.- que carajos le hiciste, ¿le pasaste el tractor un montón de veces por encima?

Me mordí el labio. Todo esto era mi culpa. Lo relegué, a mi me venía algo peor.

- adiós, señor Black. Insisto con lo que le dije anteriormente.

- por supuesto. Adiós.- Edward cerró la puerta.- ¡te vas a tu cuarto inmediatamente, Jacob! ¡Ya vi que te escondiste en el garaje!

Moví mis dedos en el manubrio, asustada y enojada, Edward se paró frente a mi ventana.

- a la casa. Ahora. _Isabella Marie_.

_¿Eso es buena señal?_

No se agachó a mirarme, ni eso. Su mano traspasó y cruzó hacia la llave, hizo partir el auto. Miré todo el tiempo hacia la luz intermitente de mi bluetooth, evitando a toda costa la mirada criminal que tanto conocía de Edward.

- no creas que sea una buena señal, no voy a armar escándalos.- cuchicheó.- prefiero esperar a llegar a la casa.

_¿Edward me leía la mente?_

Su mano salió y poco después sentí el rugido de su motor a mi lado.

- tienes quince minutos para llegar a casa.- me gritó.- ni uno más.

Arranqué y me fui lanzando maldiciones a todo lo que veía. Sí, sobre todo al espejo retrovisor.

Definitivamente, _Edward Cullen_, iba a acabar con mi salud mental y corporal.

* * *

><p><em>¿Les gustó la idea?<em>

_Si quieren más…sólo hay que pedirlo._

_Se aceptan flowers, caca, sugerencia y demases._

_stella artois...marca de cerveza deliciosaaa, no beban si son menores de 18 añossss, o no les gustará._

_besotesss...niss ;)_


	2. Capítulo uno

**Crepúsculo mío, la historia nop…bueno no ¬¬…si ya se que es alverrez u.u**

**Bueno como dije, ¡aquí está el primer capi!**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos!**

**Espero que le guste ;)**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Quiéreme cuando menos lo merezca, porque será cuando más lo necesite."<strong>_

_**Dr. Jeckyll.**_

Capitulo uno. _/" Que Dios bendiga que existe el mismo."_

**Bella "odio a la bestia de Edward" Pov.**

**Viernes. Seh, por la noche.**

"…_Que si por ti fuera, me mandarías a vivir a la Antártida y tendría un novio pingüino, o ni eso. Y mis fiestas estarían llenas de esquimales, si me dejaras hacerlas. Y andaría sobre trineos como la reina de las nieves, claro, si me dejaras salir de tu jodido iglú. Todo por uno de tus estúpidos caprichos de viejo amargado."_

No iba a decirle eso.

- ah, olvídalo.

- ¿puedes actuar como un adulto? por una vez en tu vida, Bella, se consiente de que creciste.

Me pasé una mano por el cabello, tirándolo.

_No lo golpees, respira._

- soy tan consciente de que soy un adulto, como tú de que eres un amargado.

Tony suspiró, volvió a caminar de una esquina a otra como si estuviera enjaulado, y además, como si quisiera golpearme con un mazo.

Pero él no hace eso, no, el divino señor Cullen no es así.

- solo…-respiró profundo.- deja de meterte a ti y a los demás en tantos problemas.

Sonreí socarronamente, riéndome entre dientes.

- ¿de qué problemas hablas?

Chocó sus muelas, haciendo un ruidito extraño y, de pasada, se detuvo frente a mí.

_Tiembla, Bella, tiembla._

- no te travesees conmigo, Isabella. Sabes muy bien que ese chico Black no es culpable de que su padre le reviente la moto cada vez que lo llaman del instituto.

Bufé sonoramente. Me tiré hacia atrás en el sillón y subí los pies al respaldo.

- tienes dieciocho años, Bella.- se sentó a mi frente.- no voy a estar todo el tiempo ahí para cuidarte, ni aunque quiera.

_¿Ni aunque quieras dices?_

Me levanté lo más rápido que pude, no sin disimular. Ganándome la sorpresa de él, sorpresa de ambos, al ver como mis ojos se ahogaban en lágrimas.

- lo lamento, Edward.- tragué pesado, aguantándome la rabia.- lamento que hallas tenido que desperdiciar estos años conmigo, lamento que tengas esta porquería de vida junto a mí.

- Bella, eso no...

- da igual, ya cumplo dieciocho el mes que entra.

La línea arrugada de su frente desapareció de momento, dando paso a su gesto característico, su sello personal. Edward Cullen levantó su ceja creando un arco de corrección, desafiante.

- ¿y eso exactamente qué significa?

Reí dos veces sin energía, enfatizando el sarcasmo.

- ya lo sabe, _jefe_.

Su ceja se curvó ligeramente más, tenía su boca tan fruncida que parecía que recién hubiese chupado unas cuantas mallas de limones.

- no empieces con tus estupideces, ¿de acuerdo?- se levantó y rodeó el sillón, lejos de mí.

Sostuve su mirada, llevaba tiempo sin hacerlo. Siempre enviaba lejos cualquier gesto de la cara de Edward, incapaz de aguantarlo. De cierto modo tenía miedo de toparme con algo con lo que no estuviera preparada, algo como una mirada de rechazo o una de cariño, era cobarde hacia ese tipo de entrega por parte de él.

No era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar su odio, y menos aún, algo de su amor.

- oh vamos, Edward.- sonreí, sin alegría alguna.- serás libre para hacer cosas que te corresponden hacer, cumplir todos tus sueños, como vivir en Londres, ese siempre ha sido tu deseo. Viajar, enamorarte…

Edward se congeló sobre su puesto y alejó su vista de mí, a sus manos presionadas en el dorso del sofá.

- yo tengo que cuidarte.- habló maquinalmente, más para el mismo que para decírmelo.- para eso me tienes, para protegerte.

_Mala idea, mala idea._

Miré la puerta fijamente, tentada por correr escaleras arriba y ahorrarme toda esta conversación que venía aplazando por años. Pero, para mi sorpresa interna, mis piernas y mi cerebro llegaron al acuerdo que de una vez por todas me arriesgara a seguir.

- y te lo agradezco, Edward.- me acerqué unos pasos, lo suficientemente separados.- pero supongo que debemos prepararnos para dejarnos ir, es lo normal.

_¿Se suponía que decir eso debía de doler tanto como dolió?_

Levantó el rostro con sus ojos arrugados y una sonrisa.

- dejarnos ir.- repitió.

_Hazlo fácil, idiota._

- no se supones que te rías, genio.- bufé, sus ojos verdes fijos nuevamente.- intento ser madura para ti.

Edward rió, mientras yo me sonrojaba al procesar mis estúpidas y poco brillantes palabras.

Digna de un premio a la estupidez, Bella.

_¿Ser madura para ti?_

Soy una real tarada_._

- me sorprendes.- dejó su sonrisa burlona al fin, liberándose de la tensión.- me gustaría que fueras la mayoría del tiempo esta Bella, la Bella que escucha, la que entiende.

_¿Y qué carajos se supone que soy lo que queda?, ¿un chango?_

Ladeé el rostro con los ojos achinados, Edward asintió.

- lo siento.- agachó la cabeza.

- siguiendo con lo que decía…-los ojos de él volvieron con seriedad a mi rostro, preocupados.- ya soy grande y, al menos yo, creo que sería bueno dejarte tener una vida.

Agitó la cabeza lentamente de un lado al otro, frunciendo sus labios.

- yo tengo una vida.- suspiró.- es esta y soy feliz de disfrutarla.

Gruñí.

- Edward, por favor, no me mientas a mí ¿sí?- arrugué el rostro.- tu vida es indeseable. Has tenido que cargar conmigo por casi seis años, te has reprimido de un montón de cosas. No has sido ese chico que sale de juerga por las noches, has tenido que renunciar a grandes universidades, te he visto trabajar duro desde que te conozco. Has asumido culpas que no son tuyas, poner frente cuando te llamaban del instituto. Has tenido que ser alguien que no te corresponde ser, Edward.

Sus labios decayeron y su rostro, de por sí pálido, empalideció aun más. Me preocupé seriamente de estar hablando más de la cuenta, pero no, estaba yendo justo al grano.

- yo lo prometí.- susurró.

- lo sé.

Afirmé mientras cambiábamos de roles. Edward tomó la pose entre sumisa y contendida, y a cambio, yo adopté la furiosa y prudente.

- tú no sabes nada.

Enredé los dedos en mi cabello, moviéndome vacilante hasta él.

- Edward, yo sé lo que le prometiste a mi padre. Sé que Charlie te pidió que me cuidaras como si fuera lo más preciado del planeta entero, pero él era mi padre, los padres creen que sus hijos son por lo único que vale la pena luchar. Tú no eres mi padre.- jamás había estado tan cerca de Edward, era mucho más alto que yo, él rehuyó mi rostro.- debes entender eso, porque no lo eres.

Inclinó su rostro con violencia, su pecho subía y bajaba con irregularidad.

- tú crees que no lo sé. Yo no intento ser tu padre, ni reemplazarlo, ni tampoco he esperado que un día despiertes y me llames papá. No podría soportarlo, Bella. Tú eras una simple promesa, eso eras.- mis labios se entreabrieron de la pena.

_¿Pena?_

- eso es genial, entonces.- tirité.- es mucho más fácil, no significa nada, no soy nada para ti más que una simple promesa que le hiciste al hombre que te cuidó casi como su hijo.

Edward pasó sus manos por su nariz, por sus ojos, casi desesperado por arrancarse alguna parte de su cuerpo.

- ¿ves que no lo sabes? No te portes como si hubieras leído un libro de nuestras vidas y sepas que sigue. No vale que te pares en frente de mí ahora y me saques en cara todo lo que hice y dejé de hacer por ti. La vida no es como te la he hecho vivir, Bella. Las cosas no pintan a rosa y no hay nadie atrás de ti que vea y limpie el desorden que dejas tirado en el piso. Yo he estado contigo, yo he estado por ti, y no es algo de lo que pueda quejarme.

Escudriñé sus ojos verde mar, cristalinos, inflamados en una pasión y convicción que jamás había visto en él.

- ¿Qué me estás diciendo?

Escondió sus ojos bajo sus parpados, desencajando la mandíbula. Mis labios estaban abiertos y ya no estaba respirando por la nariz, mi respiración se había vuelto tan inverosímil que necesitaba inhalar aire por mi boca. Mi lengua estaba completamente seca.

- te lo digo todo, pero no entiendes nada.- murmuró, tan despacio que solo nosotros seriamos capaces de escuchar.

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?

Resopló, riéndose escabrosamente. Me estremecí y alargué una mano, en un movimiento sorpresa, toqué su hombro.

Sentí en mi mano como, con mi toque, cada parte de su cuerpo se tensaba. Era una intrusa, estaba franqueando barreras que no me estaban permitidas cruzar. Yo nunca tocaba a Edward, nada de abrazos, ni roces, ni besos en la mejilla, una inclinación de cabeza era todo lo que podía conseguir de alguien como él. Y Edward sabía que ni eso sería posible arrancar en mí.

Quité mi mano como si la hubiera puesto sobre el fuego, la guardé en mi bolsillo y la apreté hasta que mis uñas lastimaron la piel de mis palmas.

- perdón, Edward.- sus ojos abiertos se posaron en mi rostro, me asusté.- yo no quise, mi mano, yo sólo…

Edward pestañeó suavemente, con sus largas pestañas chocando unas con otras y su aliento pegándome en la cara.

- no te vayas, Bella.- moduló, aturdiéndome.- yo no sé hacer nada más aparte de cuidarte.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, otra vez. Incapaz de reprimirlas, las dejé continuar.

- ya cumpliste tu promesa.- mascullé.

Pasé mis dedos con violencia sobre mis mejillas y mi nariz, limpiando la evidencia de que era tan vulnerable como una hormiga.

- ya no es una promesa para mí, no lo eres. Todo empezó así, pero ahora es muy diferente, jamás comprenderías la falta que me haces.

Me alejé de él, di dos pasos atrás.

- ¿Qué mierda…?

Pestañeó descontroladamente, como si se tratara de despertar de una pesadilla.

- o tal vez tienes razón y…

_¿Y me quieres llevar a otro lugar volteando la chinga conversación?_

- mira Edward, a otra idiota le das un tumbo y te vas por la tangente, pero no te olvides con quien tratas.- me acerqué a él un paso, encolerizada.- no vengas ahora a decirme que me necesitas y que no puedes vivir sin mí. Has estado todo el tiempo tratándome como si fuera tu mugre mascota o una puta carga para tus adoloridas pelotas.- resoplé.- he tenido que soportar que te contonees y traigas a amiguitas a trabajar contigo, de esas grandes amiguitas que no dejaban de tratarme como una patética mujercita que vivía a tus expensas…

- ¿Qué?

Puse mis manos en mi cabeza y reí.

- y ahora que sabes que me vas a perder, vienes y me dices "¡qué!"- hice la peor imitación de su voz.- como si no supieras de qué carajos hablo y en el fondo entendieras que es tarde. Y es por eso que lo haces, estás acostumbrado a vivir para alguien y a trabajar para alguien, de tenerme junto a ti. Y sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo, que puedo hacer mi vida y dejarte crear una, pero que estamos tan acostumbrados el uno del otro que nuestras vidas terminarían coincidiendo.

- y tú…

Golpeé el sofá, interrumpiéndolo.

- cállate y escúchame por un momento, deja que esta bella que escucha y entiende… también hable.

Se quedó inmóvil observándome impresionado, analizando mi postura defensiva y la fuerza que logré sacar de adentro de mi.

- jamás te habías visto así.- confirmó mis sospechas.

- así como, ¿acabada? ¿Cansada de todas tus actitudes?- rodé los ojos.- no tengo malas calificaciones, me he preocupado de no dejarte en vergüenza por eso. Jamás he llamado tu atención ni he sido felicitada por ti, y no me importó, nunca me importó. Pero quedé fastidiada de que todo lo que hacía, para ti era molesto. Que no debía salir, que no debía cocinar, que no debía de vestirme de cierta forma, me controlaste por tanto tiempo que ya no te hice más caso.

- Bella yo…

- lo hacías para protegerme.

Edward me detuvo. Levantó su mano al aire y me silenció con una mirada abrasadora.

- mi turno de hablar y el tuyo de escuchar. No hay manuales ni nada de eso para saber cuidarte, eres tan diferente a los demás, eres tan perceptiva y astuta, no hay nada que se pueda sospechar, siempre retuerces lo que espero de ti.- bajé mi cara al suelo, a mis zapatillas.- jamás fuiste una simple niña, tu forma de pensar, de creer, de hacer, no es ni siquiera de un adolecente.

Me mofé de él. Suspiré ampliamente, lanzándole una mirada furtiva.

- ¡Dios! ¿Entonces que soy? ¿Un adulto mayor o un bebé?

Tomó firmemente mi mentón y lo levantó entre sus dedos. Si su mirada era abrasadora, sus dedos eran una hoguera.

- eres una mujer, Bella.

_¿Por qué me sentía de esta forma?_

Dos segundos más tarde me di cuenta de que estaba de puntillas y en dos más, me di cuenta de que lo estaba besando.

_¡Oh mi Dios! ¿Pero qué mierda estoy haciendo?_

- ¡llegué!- oí de fondo.- ¿así que mi chiquita bebé no va a venir a darme la bienvenida?

Con mis labios congelados, saqué mi boca de la suya y miré como sus ojos turquesa fulguraban en una confusión pesada.

¿Se supone que debía decirle algo? ¿Algo como qué?

"_lo siento Edward, perdí el control de mi cuerpo."_

Eso no sonaba tan mal.

- ¿pequeña Kelly? ¿Castigador? ¿En donde mierda están?

Abrió sus labios, solo una pulgada, pero no dijo nada. Mordí mi labio y le di la espalda.

_¡Pero qué beso más jodidamente bueno!_

Aclaré mi garganta y lamí mis labios, me tragué un estúpido suspiro que pugnaba por salir.

- ¿tío Emm?- grité.- ¿está por ahí?

Su pierna peluda apareció por la puerta, la sacudió de una manera que para él, era _sexy_.

- adivina.- sacó su cabeza y saltó frente a nosotros.- ¡ta-da!

Sonreí sin fuerzas y abrí mis brazos. Emmett corrió a abra-aplastarme.

- agradecería caminar por las calles sin parecer una hamburguesa.- carraspeé.- me estas matando.

Me soltó y me miró de pies a cabeza.

- pero que bonita te has puesto, ¿Qué le estas dando de comer?- miró a Edward, yo ni loca lo pensaba hacer.- ¡pero qué cara, hombre!

Me miró de nuevo con una sonrisa, batiendo sus pestañas.

- ¿sigues portándote tan mal como hace dos años?- arrugué la nariz y asentí una vez.- aja, lo sabía. Y… ¿sigues haciendo esa lasaña tan eróticamente deliciosa?

- estas tan pervertido como hace dos años, en realidad, eres así desde que te conozco.- reí, Emmett me desordenó el cabello.

- algunas personas nunca cambiamos. Ya ves, tu papi…- mi estomago se revolvió.- jamás va a cambiar la cara de jetón que trae.

Me removí incomoda y miré entre la esquina de mi cabello a Edward. No alcancé a divisar si lo que tenía en la cara era una mueca o una sonrisa, aunque sobre seguro se trataba de una mueca.

- muy bien, entonces te iré a preparar una lasaña multiorgásmica para que te deleites.- incliné la cabeza y me encaminé a la puerta.

_¿Cómo se hacía para caminar?_

- así que Edward… ¿Qué enfermedad mental portas ahora?

Y como de curiosa me hacia millonaria, esta vez, me alejé de la puerta y me fui directo a la cocina.

- Una mierda de día ha sido este.- rezongué mientras abría la alacena y no encontraba las láminas de masa para hacer la lasaña.

Sonreí mientras la cerraba y me permitía rememorar siete segundos de pura y placenteramente incorrecta confusión.

- Tony, Memet…-chillé.-…levantaré media hora de mi castigo para ir al almacén.

* * *

><p><em>Se supone que le sigo… ¿verdad?<em>

_Push en la nubecita abajo, eso alimenta mi felicidad y mi creatividad al cien._

_Con solo seis….capitulo nuevo jejeje._

_Besotesssss…Niss =D._


	3. Capítulo dos

**Bueno viene todo eso de que crepúsculo no es mío, la historia sí, bla,bla y bla.**

**Seis reviews = capitulo nuevo.**

**¡Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos y obvio, sus comentarios!**

**Espero que les fascine…nah, que les guste ^^.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Cuanto más se conoce, más se ama."<strong>_

_**Leonardo Da Vinci.**_

_**...**_

Capitulo dos. / _"La que logró entender a los hombres se volvió lesbiana."_

**Bella "mentalmente inestable" Pov.**

**Madrugada del sábado, algún sábado del mes, demasiado ebria como para recordarlo. Una semana después del "incidente".**

Jodidos deseos de mear que me vienen esta noche, gran mierda de noche.

- estúpido Edward…- bostecé.- claro, el muy idiota tiene que negarse a darme un mísero cuarto con baño.

Choqué por tercera vez con una muralla, me sobé la frente mientras gimoteaba y maldecía.

- y además puso tantas paredes, el muy bruto. Y el baño en este piso tiene que ser al final del pasillo. ¿Quién le da consejos para remodelar la casa? ¿El tipo que recoge la basura?

Me sentí feliz cuando vi la luz del baño y pude entrar en él, suspiré mientras eliminaba esos quince litros de coca con cerveza que me había tragado en secreto antes de dormir.

¿_Por qué no se puede morir por ese tipo de sobredosis?_

Tiré la cadena y me arrastré hacia el lavamanos, me tiré un poco de agua en la cara para ver si lograba despertar.

- hey Bells.- Emmett sonrió mientras había la puerta de la tina.

- hey Emmy.

Respiré profundo mientras mis ojos se abrían desmesuradamente y todo el alcohol que pude haber tenido en mi cuerpo lo sudaba a gota gruesa. Boté todo el aire que guardaba en un chillón gritito.

_¡Señor de todo lo que es santo!_

- ¡qué demonios Emmett!… ¡tapate tus cochinadas!- me llevé las manos a los ojos.- ¡es demasiado difícil avisar que estas en el baño! ¡Rayos! ¡Hice pipi contigo adentro!

- y vaya que tenias pipi allí dentro.- rió.- ahora, ¿me prestarías la toalla que está al lado tuyo?

- eres un exhibicionista, ¡qué asco! – Estiré la mano con la toalla.- tomándote baños a esta hora, ¿sabes qué hora es?

Emmett bostezó y salió de la bañera. Quité mis dedos lentamente, viendo entre ellos.

- me quedé dormido allí adentro.- sacudió su cabello y me llenó de agua.- tengo que llevar más de seis horas remojándome, tengo como pasas mis bo…

Sentimos un golpe seco y un gruñido. Edward llegó hasta la puerta del baño y la abrió de un tirón, él todo despeinado y cojeando.

- ¡Bella!- pestañeó con sus ojos semi cerrados.- ¿Emmett? ¡Pero qué diablos!

Me rasqué la cabeza y me encogí de hombros. Emmett tiró el tapón de la tina y volvió a mirar a Edward.

- ¿serian tan amables de explicarme porque caí de boca al tratar de venir a salvarte?- se aclaró la garganta.- mejor, ¿qué mierda está pasando y porque tú estás desnudo y Bella esta sin pantalones?

_¿Qué mierda?_

Miré hacia abajo y recién, en ese segundo, noté que mis pantalones habían quedado en alguna parte debajo de mis sabanas.

_Oh, está definitivamente es mi noche...madrugada._

Tiré de mi camiseta hacia abajo, gemí y me cubrí con mis manos.

- genial.- bufé.

Edward gruñó.

- ¿estuviste bebiendo?

Emmett lanzó una risotada mientras me veía revisar mi aliento y como Edward se cruzaba de brazos. Claro, desde su perspectiva, la situación se veía de puta madre. De la pura rabia le quité la toalla y lo dejé en bolas.

- ¿pero qué culpa tengo yo?- se quejó.- al final siempre soy el que queda en cueros.

- ¡Bella!- Edward me regañó, lo miré enojada.- esa no es forma de desquitarse.

Le lancé la toalla a la cara y dejé que se me viera hasta el ombligo.

- ¡váyanse a la mierda los dos! Yo me voy a dormir.- chillé.

Me volví y me fui meneando el culo bien alto.

….

…..

…

**Horas después. Sábado.**

Me serví café en estado catatónico. Me eché las últimas dos aspirinas a la boca y con un sorbo tragué.

- debo confesar, Polly pocket…- Emmett se sentó frente a mí, el idiota tan fresco como una lechuga.- que nunca había visto un culo tan bonito como el tuyo.

Rodeé los ojos, bebí un trago y le saqué el dedo de en medio.

- no es de joda, te lo digo desde el corazón.- puso una mano en su pecho.- tienes un trasero esculpido por el mismo padre de las conejitas playboy.

Gemí y enterré mis dedos en mi cabeza.

- no amanecí con el ánimo de escuchar tus profundas impresiones.- mascullé.- la cabeza se me parte y no necesito que me ayudes.

_Y sobre todo se me parte porque tuve un sueño de lo más extraño con tu hermano. Ósea, con mi tutor, o mi amo. ¿Qué mierdas hablo? Ni que fuera Jenny, la genio. Aunque si soy un genio…_

- mi cabeza… se rompe. -lloriqueé.

Emmett arrugó el rostro y meditó mientras yo me golpeaba la frente contra la mesa. Se levantó en silencio y sacó miles de materiales del refrigerador, de los más variados, para meterlos en la licuadora. Cuando hubo acabado, con el tormentoso ruido también, puso un líquido viscoso de color caca de bebé enfermo, como verde diarrea, frente a mí.

Me miró con ojos serios y carraspeó. Erguí la cabeza.

- ¿Qué? Te jodes si piensas que voy a beber esa cosa.

Hizo un puchero.

- te va a hacer bien, créeme.- negué con el dedo.- hazlo por mí, ¿sí?

Levanté una ceja mientras él marcaba el puchero y pestañeaba como niño pequeño.

- ¿sí?- insistió.

Rezongué y me lo acerqué a la nariz. Hice arcadas.

- se ve y huele como mierda.- refunfuñé.- pero si me quita este dolor de los demonios…

Emmett asintió y se puso a mi lado.

- lo hará.- besó mi frente.- trágatelo todo y trata de dormir, yo me voy a dar una vueltita al gimnasio.

Puse la punta de la lengua en la cosa y me estremecí.

- ¿a qué?- le di un sorbo.

Emmett rodó los ojos y se levantó la polera, él tenía un six pack muy marcado en su torso.

- ¿Cómo crees que se mantiene esto? ¿Con polvo de hadas y buenos deseos?

Me encogí de hombros mientras él se iba por la puerta y me quedaba yo y mi jugo de caca enferma.

_¿Y ahora qué hacemos?...empezar por tragarte._

Miré mi excremento y asentí, le di otra bocanada.

Cuando hube terminado y enjuagado mi boca como por cinco veces, me paré y deambulé como alma en pena por toda la casa. No había nadie los fines de semana, excepto Edward y yo, pero ese era un tema sin importancia.

Sue estaba de lunes a viernes en casa, ordenándola, preparándonos comida y cuidándome, menos los sábados y los domingos, sus días libres. Si Edward no hubiera estado ahí para encargarse de mí, hubiera deseado que Sue cargara conmigo, ella era todo lo que una niña sin padre, abandonada por su madre, podía desear.

_Una niña como yo._

Llegué a la sala de estar y me dejé caer sobre el futón, pidiéndole a dios que me dejara morir ahí.

Mi vida era un autentico desastre. Edward llevaba jugando a "hagámosle como si la tonta de bella no existiera" por toda la semana. No me miraba, ni me hablaba, ni me nombraba a mis espaldas. Y no es que yo le haya estado preguntando a Memet cada vez que nos quedábamos a solas. Hoy había abierto la boca para gruñirme y me había escupido tan solo unas cuatro oraciones, nada más. Aparte de estar evitándome desde que ocurrió ese pequeño incidente, o no tan pequeño. Desde que accidentalmente había saltado sobre él y le había robado un beso, que tampoco duró tanto, pero que había sido moralmente incorrecto.

_Moralmente incorrecto. Casi incestuoso._

La vena en mi cabeza palpitó tres veces, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se contrajera del dolor.

- estúpida cerveza con coca, o coca con cerveza, como sea.- gemí.- Dios, cállame la boca.

- cállate e intenta dormir, tonta.

Abrí un ojo y levanté la cabeza, Edward estaba sentado bajo el sofá y tenía los pies doblados.

- ¿vienes a regodearte en el sufrimiento ajeno?- cerré los ojos cuando me mareé.- ¿y cómo es que rompiste tu política de "cierra la boca cuando Bella se encuentra en la misma habitación que tú."?

Edward suspiró y dobló su cabeza para mirarme.

- a tu primera pregunta, no.- sus ojos pestañearon de una manera tan bonita, que fue lo único que pude mirar sin vaciar el contenido de mi estómago.- y a la segunda, no es una política, trato de que sea una actitud de vida.- sonrió.

Le iba a picar el ojo con mi uña, pero estaba demasiado cagada como para acercar mi mano a su carita de bebé.

Edward tenía el cabello castaño, con reflejos bronces, supongo que natural, a él no le gustan las tinturas. Y además se veía tan sedoso y sano que no iba a ser tan estúpido como para arruinárselo de esa forma. Su cabello tenía olor a mandarina.

- ¿te sientes bien?- enarcó una ceja. Jadeé.- ¿has tomado algo?

Ladeé mi rostro para mirarlo mejor y no hacer esfuerzos.

- tío Emm me dio una porquería de un color dudoso y un sabor poco apetecible, después me mandó a dormir mientras se largaba.- cerré los ojos.- pero debo aceptar que me siento un poquitín mejor.

Sentí unos dedos correr el cabello de mi cara, peinándolo suavemente hacia atrás. Mi corazón pegó un brinco y corrió por mi garganta. Sin querer perder esa caricia, mantuve mis ojos cerrados y me dediqué a disfrutar de esos dedos largos que se escurrían por mi cuero cabelludo.

_No bella, no lo dejes. ¡Bella, has que Edward saque sus manos de ahí!_

- supongo que si Emmett movió el trasero para hacértelo, y te dijo que te haría bien, tendrá razón.- suspiró.- él jamás haría nada para dañarte. ¿Estás muy enojada conmigo?

Me sentía lo competentemente recuperada como para abrir los ojos y hablar.

- bastante.- murmuré.

Su rostro estaba considerablemente cerca, pero no lo suficiente.

_Estúpidas hormonas de chica adolecente._

Pude mirar sus ojos y asegurarme de que esos dedos que enloquecían a mi corazón eran suyos. Sus ojos eran verdes azulados, o grises, ellos variaban con la luz, de repente se notaban como un jardín entero, y otras, como el mar en todo su esplendor.

- ¿en qué piensas?- me sacó de mi observación minuciosa.- te empiezas a ver mejor.

Sonreí levemente.

- ¿ya no luzco como mierda zombie?

Edward rió ahogadamente.

- jamás has lucido de esa forma, Bella.- quitó su mano de mi pelo, y casi se me sale un puchero.- parecías un fantasma, los zombis son lindos.

- idiota.- mascullé.

Edward se paró frente a mí y me observó tirada ahí. Me sonrojé sin saber por qué.

- ¿Qué me miras? ¿Me hice encima?- apoyé mi cabeza en mi codo y arrugué mi nariz.

Edward sonrió y pasó una mano por su cabello.

- ¿me dejarías sentarme contigo?

Abrí mi boca de la sorpresa y asentí mientras me abrazaba a mi misma y le daba espacio.

_Esto está muy raro, muy, muy raro._

El peso de su culo en el sillón hizo que me fuera hacia sus piernas, levanté la cabeza y tímidamente apoyé mi coronilla en su rodilla.

- no te entiendo, Edward.- susurré.

Tardó un minuto en que sus dedos se volvieran a colocar en mi cabello y jugaran con él.

- ¿Qué no entiendes ahora?

Respiré profundo, como si por primera vez mis pulmones fueran capaces de llenarse por completo.

- estuviste toda una semana sin hablarme, la mitad de mi vida regañándome y este último tiempo…- que podía decir, ¿velándome? - haciendo cosas que me confunden.

Sus manos reposaron en mi cabeza.

- y sigues sin responder.- me quejé, volteando y acomodando mi cabeza inconscientemente sobre su regazo.

Su cabello caía rebeldemente en su frente y su boca estaba en una línea, sus dedos reposaban a los lados de mi cara.

_Ni que fuera tan lindo._

- ¿Por qué ahora somos amigos?- le eché en cara, inevitablemente.- ¿tanto necesitas que me queda a tu lado?, ¿tanto que de golpe empiezas a verme?

Sus labios se entreabrieron y sus cejas se juntaron, los ojos verdes se tornaron a un color grisáceo oscuro.

- ¿por qué me besaste?- me devolvió.

Me quedé callada y sin saber que decir, había logrado desarmarme. Me levanté de sus piernas, pero no me fui del sillón, solo me dediqué a jugar unas quemaditas de ojos con él.

- no lo sé.- reconocí.

Edward levantó las cejas y las bajó.

- buena respuesta.- sacudió la cabeza.- simple y fácil. No me dice nada.

Mordí mi labio.

- es la única que puedo darte.- me encogí de hombros.- ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

Edward rió y miró sus manos, vacías.

- la historia se repite.

- supongo que son cosas que pasan.- eché la cabeza para atrás y respiré profundo.

_¡Puras mierdas!_

- ¿en serio?- dijo después de casi siete minutos.

Entrecerré los ojos y volteé la cabeza para mirarle.

- sí que eres lento, después de cuanto, ¿diez minutos? Se te ocurre darte cuenta.- reí.- eres extraño.

- ja, ¿y tú? Señorita _"robo cervezas y no dejo ni las botellas"._

Me paré frente a él y dejé de lado por un momento que la inexistente comida que guardaba en el estómago trataba de salírseme por los ojos. Puse mis brazos en mis caderas.

- eres tan infantil. ¿Qué ha pasado con el Edward maduro que solo pide silencio y criterio?- se encogió de hombros.- y dicen que las mujeres son las que más cuestan de comprender, ¿Qué clase de sexo tienes tú?, ¿eres hermafrodita?

_Y ya empecé con mi verborrea mental._

- ¿te falta sexo? ¿Has dormido mal?- me incliné sobre él, con los dientes apretados.- ash, Edward. ¡Eres un idiota!, ¿Por qué no me dices nada?- ladeó el rostro con una sonrisa tonta.- ¿me estas jodiendo? Porque si eso haces, te juro que lo conseguiste. Mira, te diré una cosa, no soy una alcohólica, si a eso te refieres. Disfruto de la cerveza, eso hago, no como tú, que no se divierte con nada y lo único que hace es follarse a su trabajo.

Rió entre dientes, respiré hondo y me enterré la uña en la pierna.

- ¿no piensas defenderte? ¿No tienes nada que decir?- esperé.

Pestañeó débilmente, negando y arrugando sus labios.

- ¿nada? ¿Ósea piensas quedarte con esa cara de tarado y dejar que despotrique hasta que me dé un infarto?

- me divierto follando a mi trabajo, Bella.

_Bueno, algo es algo._

- eres publicista Edward…-rodé los ojos.- follas dibujos y esas cosas.

Cruzó los brazos por su cabeza.

- me gusta joder dibujos.

_Oh dios, esto es más excitante que esa sesión con el practicante de anatomía._

Al final terminé yo enseñándole.

- eres tan sucio.- aguanté una sonrisa.- estás enfermo, Edward.

Estiró su piernas y casi me bota, tuve que dejar las mías en medio de ellas.

- tú fuiste quien empezó.- pasó sus dedos por su cabello.- y la enferma aquí eres tú. Resaca, ¿recuerdas?

_¡Touché!_

- jamás aguantas tanto, Edward.- lamí mis labios, sus ojos se abrieron.- ¿no vas a estar tranquilo hasta que termine?

_¡Pero que estoy haciendo!_

Acerqué peligrosamente mi mano a su rodilla y perdí "accidentalmente" el equilibrio. Mi mano rozó solo un poco más arriba.

_Ah, había hecho cosas peores._

- Edward…- susurré.- es realmente genial que puedas satisfacerte de esa forma…- me acerqué a su oído.- pero, no me piques, ¿sí?

Me separé de Edward y lo vi. Su cara era todo un poema, tenía las mejillas rojas y sus pupilas casi se salían de sus ojos.

_Así que también te causaba problemas a ti, Tony._

- bien.- balbuceó.

Sonreí con todo el ánimo que me había ganado en estas pocas horas y quité mi mano de su pierna.

_¡Qué músculos, señor!_

Cuando iba a dar mi golpe mortal, que no iba a ser besarlo, por ninguna manera. Aunque por dentro quisiera repetirlo con toda mi alma, mi teléfono sonó en mi bolsillo.

_Jake._

- ¡hey Ángela!- sonreí y me fui caminando a una esquina.- ¿Cómo estás?

_- ¿tengo voz de nena, culona?- Jacob rió, sacudiendo el teléfono.- Ángela es sexy._

Miré a Edward que había recuperado su color natural y me miraba con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Enserio?- mordí mi labio.- ¿y en que puedo ayudarte?

_- ¿te sientes bien?...déjame adivinar, ¿esta Edward ahí contigo?_

Asentí y suspiré.

- hum, si.

_- ¿te ha echado mucha bronca?_

- no, realmente no es un problema.

_- estas cagada, Bella. Pensé que con el mastodonte de su hermano se alivianaría._

- sip, pero ya ves.

Jacob rió entre dientes.

_- ¿Cómo se ve?_

Volví a mirar a Edward, que tenía el ceño arrugado y la cabeza hacia atrás, ya no me miraba.

- lo normal, ya sabes.

_- ¿como tú en tu periodo?_

Reí sarcásticamente, recuperando la mirada de Edward, cambié de posición.

- ¿necesitas algo más?

_- sí, a ti._

Miré mis dedos y sonreí.

- sí, no te preocupes. Podemos juntarnos en la farmacia y así puedo comprar unas aspirinas. Las necesito.

_- ¿llevo mi moto?_

- ¿por favor?

_- genial, nos vemos ahí, trae tu hermoso culito con Jacob, Bella_.

Suspiré y puse mis labios en el micrófono.

- estás loco, Black.

Corté y me di la media vuelta, Edward ya no estaba.

_Bien, mejor para mí._

Me había cambiado de ropa y recuperado de debajo de la cama todas mis pertenencias necesarias para salir, cuando, al llegar a la puerta, me topé con un pasmarote haciendo tope.

- estas castigada.

_Que genio._

- Ángela necesita que le ayude, tiene a su hermanito pequeño enfermo y su madre está de viaje.- me sentí mal por mentir de esa forma tan fea, pero miré a Edward y mágicamente se me pasó.- voy a acompañarla a la farmacia y cuidaré al pequeño Phil mientras ella va a depositar el dinero de su fondo universitario.

- no sé porque, pero me es tan difícil creerte.- se cruzó de brazos.- ¿puedo llamar a Ángela?

_Piensa rápido. Diablos, es tan listo algunas veces._

- perdió su teléfono hace semanas, me llamaba de un teléfono público. Como ya dije nos vamos a juntar en la farmacia y ahí le pido que te llame, ¿feliz?- metí las manos en mi cazadora y ladeé el rostro.- prometo tener cuidado al cruzar la calle, no darle porquerías al niño, si quieres hasta te traigo un regalo. ¿Déjame salir, si?

No cambió su postura de hombre cavernícola, solo se colocó de lado y abrió el paso para mí. Pasé por su lado sin mirarlo.

- Bella.- me tiró de vuelta, me sentí como un elástico.

Suspiré mientras veía sus ojos y labios muy cerca de mi rostro.

- ¿Qué?- tragué con dificultad.

Sus ojos verdes estaban claros y brillantes, como un campo de hierba fresca. Sus labios se torcieron solo un poco hacia arriba, viéndose condenadamente bello con esa cara.

_Vamos, bésame._

_¡Qué rayos piensas!_

- ¿Qué quieres ahora?- me sacudí.

La mano de Edward subió sin poner mucha atención a mi mentón, se inclinó levemente. Volví a respirar como si hubiera estado corriendo por una hora y mi boca se abrió sin querer.

- cuídate.

Besó mi mejilla y se alejó, caminando de vuelta en el salón, dejándome ahí parada como pánfila ante la puerta abierta.

Volví recuperar la respiración y terminé de ver como caminaba, a un soso paso garbo, hasta la cocina.

Salí a trompicones y caminé por la calzada. Cuando llevaba tres cuadras lejos, saqué el teléfono y marqué al número de Ángela.

- ¿qué tal? ¿Bella?

Aclaré mi garganta y puse atención a la conversación.

- hey, Ángela. Necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor.

- claro.- se hizo un pequeño silencio.- ahora sí, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

"_Cuídate."_

Estúpido tipo, ¿Qué se cree? A mí no me viene a deslumbrar.

- es algo largo, ¿tienes tiempo?

- ¿para qué estamos las amigas?

Sonreí, Ángela era de esas personas que valían la pena conocer. Me sentí culpable de no dedicarle tanto tiempo como debería.

- bueno, resulta que…

* * *

><p><strong>Holissss….bueno, ahí está, ¿les ha gustado?<strong>

**Dejen comentarios, sugerencias, pedidos, ustedes saben, es importante saber que están pensando.**

**Nos leemos. Besos. Niss. =D**


	4. Capítulo tres

_**Perdón por el atraso.**_

_**¡Que les guste!**_

"_**Si lloras porque no puedes ver el Sol, las lágrimas no te dejaran ver las estrellas."**_

_**R. Tagore.**_

* * *

><p>Capitulo tres. <em> "Dios te da la vida que no quieres, para que aprendas a quererla."_

**Bella "la maltratada por la vida" Pov.**

**Dos meses después. Viernes.**

- pero… ¡Bella! - gritó mientras lo dejaba atrás, bajo la lluvia.- ¡no te vayas!

Me volteé, con el cabello mojado golpeándome las mejillas. Jacob caminó hacia mí, sus ojos pequeños a causa del persistente aguacero, se detuvo a solo dos pasos de mi cuerpo.

Apreté mis palmas y sollocé.

- yo, Bella…- estiró su mano, pero se detuvo.- los dos sabíamos que algo como esto iba a pasar.

Lamí las gotas de agua que se acumulaban en mis labios, gruñí y me acerqué para pegarle un puño en el pecho.

- vete a la mierda, Jake.- me alejé y lo miré a los ojos, furiosa.- haz lo que quieras, no me interesa.

Cuando iba a golpearlo otra vez, con mucha más fuerza, atrapó mi puño en su enorme mano.

- pero yo te quiero.

Volví a lloriquear, quité mi mano de la suya de un tirón. Los ojos de Jacob se tornaron rojos, él también estaba llorando.

_¿Y es por eso que me dejas de lado?_

- ella no te quiere, Jacob.- corrí la gruesa cortina de cabello fuera de mis ojos.- lo único que Jessica quiere es presumir que sale con el chico que hace canastas. Si no fuera así…

Me callé antes de soltar la bomba, levanté el rostro demasiado tarde. Jacob estaba dolido, sus ojos estaban apretados tan fuerte como sus dientes blancos.

- si no fuera así… ¿qué? ¿No soy lo suficientemente hombre como para que alguien se interese en mí, Bella?

Dio un paso atrás, me acerqué, él se volvió a alejar. Estiré los dedos y tomé su codo, el tiró de su brazo lejos.

- Jacob, yo, no era eso…- pero era una estúpida.

_¡Vaya vida de mierda que tengo!_

- no era eso lo que querías decir.- se dio media vuelta y levantó la vista una última vez.- entonces, Bella. Me voy a la mierda, espero que encuentres la tuya en casa también.

- Jake.

- adiós, Cullen.- levantó la mano y se fue.

Resentido Jacob Black, otro ser humano para indigestarse.

_Después de mí, obviamente._

Subí a mi auto y castigué al motor haciéndolo acelerar más fuerte y rugir de manera macabra. Golpeé con rabia el manubrio e imaginé la manera más dolorosa para acabar con la perniciosa existencia de la tonta de Jessica Stanley.

_No serian muchos la que la extrañarían._

¿Cómo pudo Jacob, el chico más guapo del instituto y de nuestra promoción, pensar que nadie podría fijarse en él? Yo me fijaba en él. _¡Y como no hacerlo!_ El chico era el hombre más astuto, divertido, guapo, atlético, dulce…y podía seguir así hasta la noche.

- soy tan, tan estúpida.- hipé.

Me pegué un susto de muerte cuando, mi demasiado ostentoso Mercedes Guardián, regalo de Edward para mi cumpleaños número dieciocho, derrapó en el acceso y las llantas chirriaron ante mi maniobra salvavidas.

- da igual, este auto es a prueba de bombas nucleares.- suspiré y me quité rápidamente el cinturón de seguridad.

Cuando llegaba a la puerta Sue salió disparada y me quedó mirando, boquiabierta.

- pequeña, ¿Qué te está pasando?- aguanté las lagrimas.- Bella, ¿estás bien?

Sollocé y me tiré a sus brazos, ella me recibió y, sin importar que estuviera toda mojada, me apretó contra su cuerpo cálido.

- Sue, yo, me siento tan mal.- balbuceé.- ¿Por qué la gente que ama la vida se muere, y a la que le repugna sigue en esta porquería?

Sue me soltó, sus ojos negros preocupados. Pasó sus manos por mis mejillas congeladas y me llevó dentro.

- tu padre siempre decía que la vida era como cada uno la veía. Si tú la vez negativa, tu mundo estará lleno de oscuridad, pero si tú solo ves lo bueno, tu mundo tendrá tanta luz que te cegará.- me remolcó a mi habitación y me sentó sobre mi cama.- por eso el equilibrio, he ahí el día y la noche. En el día el sol te da calor y un cielo azul, en la noche esta el frio y la luz de las estrellas. Tienes que aprender a conformarte con eso.

Me dejé caer sobre la colcha, sin hablar, solo mirando como Sue revoloteaba por mi pieza y me dejaba una toalla, ropa nueva y me quitaba las llaves que estaban incrustadas en mi mano. Me miró y acarició mi rostro con ternura, me sonrió.

- tú tranquila, que después de la tempestad viene la calma.

Rodé los ojos y me acomodé en la cama, estrujando mi cabello en la toalla.

- estamos en Forks.- refunfuñé.

Sue pegó una risita y se fue a la puerta.

- por eso no te digo nada del sol, niña. Cámbiate y ven a tomarte un té con tu tía Sue.

Asentí y le lancé un beso antes de que atravesara el umbral.

Cuando ya estuve sola y semi desnuda, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de tristeza.

_No pienso llorar._

Me enfundé con soberbia los jeans y la blusa púrpura, me coloqué las botas y me detuve antes de salir del cuarto.

- no llores, tonta.- me advertí.- lloras y te pego.

Respiré profundo y emergí con una sonrisa que ni un recién follado me la creería.

Sue llenó dos tazas con té verde, se sentó frente a mí y me miró seriamente.

- empieza.

Respiré profundo y comencé a voltear la tortilla de fatalidades que solo podía dejar ver a ella.

- la vida está acabando conmigo. Es en serio, los días se empeñan en superarse y hacer records entre ellos mismos. Jessica Stanley, la rubia esquizofrénica…- Sue me enarcó una ceja.- bueno ella, siempre he sospechado de que no me traga muy bien, no me interesa, pero es una tonta.- suspiré.- Jacob, mi mejor amigo…

- ¿el hijo de Billy Black?- preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

- sí, Jacob Black.- afirmé.- bueno, ella me lo ha quitado. Sí, eso hizo, ¿de qué otra manera puedo describirlo? Jacob es todo lo más bonito que tengo, siempre pienso en él como mi sol, es como si mi día brillara y fuera tal, solo si puedo girar alrededor de él.- mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.- ¿qué hago si Jessica se lleva mi sol? Todo mi mundo se queda a oscuras, en una niebla pesada y densa. ¿Qué puedo ver ahora? Adoro a Ángela y ella es mi mejor amiga, pero debo aceptar que ellos no tienen comparación.

Sue estiró su mano a través de la mesa y tomó la mía.

- ¿se lo has dicho?

Arrugué el ceño, llevé la taza a mi boca para humedecerla.

- ¿decirle el qué?

Sue sonrió y apretó mis dedos.

- ¿no le has dicho a Jacob que lo amas?

Me atraganté y solté la mano de ella, repentinamente.

- ¡no! Es que no lo entiendes, esa no es de la forma en que veo a Jack. Jacob es mi amigo fiel, mi compañero de fiestas, casi mi hermano. Amar es algo que está sobrevalorado.

Sue negó efusivamente, mirándome como si hubiera soltado una de las blasfemias más negras.

- Bella, hija, ¿Qué dices? El amor jamás estará sobrevalorado, lo que sucede es que tiene tal magnitud que nadie puede describirlo. Como cuando tú te enamores…

Carraspeé y corté la conversación de la manera más rápida que tenía.

- yo no amo a Jacob así que, al menos por eso, no me debo preocupar. Ahora, ¿quieres que te siga contando?

Mis ojos fijos en los de ellas, sin humor para interiorizar el tema, vidriosos pero gélidos como el hielo.

- continua.

- bueno y luego viene…- _Edward._- Edward.

- ¿Edward? ¿Desde cuándo te interesa tanto lo que dice Edward?

_Desde que lo besé y tengo ganas incontrolables de mirar sus ojos y perderme en ellos. De jugar con él. De que sus dedos peinen mi cabello, de que sus labios rocen mi mejilla, de que…_

- desde que el muy tarado no quiere dejarme ir en paz.

Sue rió por lo bajo y le dio un sorbo a su té.

- Bella, Edward te cuida, merece un mínimo de tu respeto.- sonreí.- y, además, no hables como si te fueras a morir, fatalista.

Le saqué la lengua y revolví mi cabello.

- es que me tiene la cabeza en un lio. Es una persona insuperablemente bipolar, me habla, no me habla, me regaña, me evita, no quiere que me vaya. ¿Quién puede con una persona así?

Sue se encogió de hombros.

- tú, Bella. Al menos te he visto sobrevivir bastante bien todos estos años.

Reí, sin evitar sentir una punzada de dolor en mi corazón, miré fijamente mi reflejo en el líquido del tazón.

- ¿Dónde está Emmett?- levanté la vista para mirarla, Sue sonreía de una manera extraña.- ¿Sue?

Agitó la cabeza y despertó de su sueño vívido.

- ah, sí, Emmett. Bueno, él dijo que como era viernes, iba a traer películas y juegos para su cosa esa.

Reí y apoyé mi cara en la mano.

- ¿tanto le odias la wii?

Sue bufó y se arrugó.

- con toda mi alma, esa cosa es tan frágil y tiene tanta parafernalia, esos controles…y sobretodo esos juegos que deja regados por todas partes.

Mordí mi labio y estiré la mano para tomar la de ella. Sue me miró y dejo de enroscarse del coraje, suspiró.

- yo le digo y lo golpeo por ti. No le duele, pero es una buena terapia.

Alzó mi mano y dejó un beso en el dorso de ella.

- gracias mi niña.

Mis ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, miré a la tasa y recordé a Emmett la otra noche, destruyendo una canción _de The Cure_. Con los ojos bien delineados y los labios maquillados de un fuerte carmín, haciendo uso de mis cosméticos, disfrazado del vocalista.

Y Edward, _nah_, él siempre tiene que ser sublime. Cantó una de mi repertorio favorito, solo para hacerme enfadar. Con su afinada voz no tuvo vergüenza en cantar _para ti de primavera de Praga_, y, por primera vez desde que la escuché, jamás me había identificado tanto como esa noche.

Y bueno yo, yo era otro caso. Para vengarme de Edward le pedí a Emmett que hiciéramos un dúo y violáramos su canción favorita. Memet y yo rockeamos con _know nothing_ de _Travis_, haciendo que Edward terminara coreando y la pobre de bella saltará por los sillones arrancando desesperadamente de Emmett y sus brazos traga-todo.

- ¿y Edward?

- trabajando, como siempre. Ese chico se parte la espalda afanando, debe de estar agotado. Dejó avisado que llegaría más tarde.

Levanté la cabeza rápidamente, haciendo sonar un hueso en mi columna.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo dijo eso?

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, recogió su taza y la mía y las llevó al lavaplatos.

- bueno, hoy temprano en la mañana, tú ya te habías ido.

_Sospechoso_.

- ¿y dijo porqué?

Vi como sus hombros se encogían mientras me daba la espalda.

- trabajo atrasado.

Me mordí el labio y entrecerré los ojos.

_Aquí hay gato encerrado._

- ¿te sientes mejor?

- mucho.- mentí.

Suspiré y me puse de pie, caminé junto a ella y la miré a los ojos, fijamente. Sue se retorció y caminó fuera de la cocina.

- ¿adónde vas?- la seguí, ella tomó su bolso.- ¿te vas?

Sue se volteó en la entrada, besó mi mejilla y me sonrió.

- Edward me dejó salir más temprano, debo salir a hacer una diligencia.- abrí mi boca para hablar.- no hagas desastres en mi ausencia, no quiero que me despidan.

- pero… ¡Sue!

- adiós mi niña.

Sue salió de la casa cual vendaval, levanté las manos y las puse en la puerta.

- ¿Cuál es el afán de todos de dejarme clavada en la puerta?

….

….

Una hora y media después estaba en la deprimente oscuridad de mi cuarto, tenía una*Stella en la mano y *falling slowly de la película once a todo lo que mi equipo podía soportar.

Estaba de cabeza en la cama y millones de lágrimas caían hacia mis orejas, creando una posa y mojando mi cabello. Levanté el rostro para darle un traguito a mi cerveza y volver a lamentarme.

…_TAKE THIS SINKING BOAT AND POIN IT HOME, WEVE STILL GOT TIME_

_RAISE YOUR HOPEFUL VOICE YOU HAVE CHOICE_

_YOUVE MADE IT NOW._

…_TOMA ESTE BOTE AGUJEREADO Y LLÉVALO HACIA CASA,_

_AÚN TENEMOS TIEMPO_

_LEVANTA TU VOZ DE ESPERANZA, TU TIENES UNA ELECCIÓN_

_Y DEBES HACERLA AHORA._

Mi cabello caía a cascada a la alfombra, mi voz salía grumosa y la cerveza se me acababa de terminar.

_No podría ser peor._

- al menos sin sol, tengo a las estrellas.

De la nada la música se apagó, sentí un portazo y vi una sombra cruzarse por mi lado.

_Esto es excelente._

- ¿vienes a cantar conmigo?

Me quitó la botella de la mano, suspiró y se sentó al lado contrario de mí.

_Idiota_.

- ¿me harías un favor, Bella?

Negué y pasé mis dedos para borrar las lágrimas.

- deja de beber tanto, ¿sabías que te puede dar cirrosis?

Me encogí de hombros.

- si te hace sentir mejor no me siento fatigada, no he perdido peso, tengo mucha hambre y no tengo diarrea. La vida me sonríe.

- se nota.

Pestañeé lentamente, recordando lo acontecido con mi querida y desleal Sue.

- ¿no que ibas a llegar tarde? Has llegado con una hora de anticipo.- Edward se recargó en su codo y sus ojos aparecieron junto a mí, negros en la oscuridad.- llegaste antes que Emmett.

Sus labios se curvaron un poco y su aliento me acarició en la frente.

- llegué con Emmett, trajo una cantidad de cosas con él.- reparó en algo y estiró su dedo para tocarlo.- ¿estás llorando?- se envaró.- ¿estás enferma?

Sonreí y sequé mis orejas, agité mi cabeza.

- estoy bien.- intenté una sonrisa.

Acercó sus ojos a los míos, los examinó atentamente, las lágrimas odiosas se volvieron a arrancar.

- están rojos, Bella. ¿Qué ocurre?

Me cambié de lado y le di la espalda.

- estoy un poco cansada. La próxima semana ya debo de tener elegidas las universidades en las que voy a postular, estoy un poco nerviosa.

- me mientes. Te conozco demasiado bien.

_Lo sé._

Me volteé y me senté en la cama, mis ojos mirándolo como si fuera la única persona que pudiera consolarme.

_Y era el único capaz de hacerlo._

Corrí a su cuerpo y lo abracé, mis brazos rodearon su cuerpo inerte. Sollocé con fuerza y hundí mi rostro en la camisa de Edward, mojando su hombro.

- estoy tan sola, Edward…- revelé, finalmente, un peso fuera de mis hombros.- hasta Jacob se aleja de mí. Lo ves, soy yo.

Sus brazos me encerraron a su alrededor, al principio suaves, atrayéndome, y después fuertes, apretándome contra su cuerpo.

- ¿Por qué sigo sintiéndome tan vacía? Tengo a Sue, a Emmett, a Ángela, algo de Jacob e incluso al idiota de Mike newton. Entonces, ¿Por qué? – Su mano acarició desde mi cabello hasta mi espalda.- son los únicos que me quedan, pero sé que hasta ellos se irán. Y si todos se van, volveré a quedar tan sola como antes. No quiero eso de nuevo, estoy harta de ser una persona tan rota, Edward.

- eso no pasará, Bella.

Inexplicablemente mis lágrimas dejaron de brotar y me sentí más apaciguada, los dedos de Edward dibujaban pequeños círculos en mi espalda.

- ¿estás más tranquila?

Suspiré y asentí, lentamente me obligué a quitar mis brazos de su cintura y separarme a regañadientes de él.

- creo que estoy asustada, Edward.- susurré, apenas saliendo mi voz.

Edward sonrió.

- no, en serio. ¿Tú?, ¿tú, Bella?

Entrecerré los ojos y gateé hasta la cabecera de la cama, dejándolo tirado.

- todos sentimos miedo, incluso yo.

Rodé los ojos, la gran cosa.

- no puedo creerlo de ti.- dije cargada en ironía.

- lo sé.- se acercó otra vez, sentado a mi costado.

Nos quedamos mirando con un dejo de sonrisa, sus ojos estaban algo húmedos y sus dientes brillaban en la luz de la habitación. Su mirada era intensa sobre mí, como si buscara algo en mis ojos con impaciencia, respuestas. Edward era muy hermoso, incluso a tan poca luz, desde hace un mes que su rostro era lo que yo asimilaba cuando alguien señalaba la palabra ángel.

- ¿vendrás a cenar con nosotros?- interrumpió y corrió su mirada fuera.- Emmett está ansioso por empezar su noche explosiva y como sabe que conmigo no le funciona, realmente te necesita a su lado.

_Me necesita a su lado._

- iré enseguida.- doblé mis rodillas y las abracé a mi pecho.- necesito cinco minutos sola.

Edward se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la salida.

- no te tardes o él vendrá a buscarte.

- no lo haré, gracias.

Vi como salía de la pieza y encendía la luz, obligándome a levantar mi pesado culo y ponerlo en acción.

…..

…..

…..

- no, Emmett, cállate.

Puse una mano en su cara y la empujé, el grandote siguió sin hacerme caso, agarró el micrófono y se aclaró la garganta.

…_And I'm in so deep._

_Y estoy tan involucrada,_

_you know I'm such a fool for you._

_Tú sabes que soy tan tonta por ti._

_You got me wrapped around your finger, ah, ha, ha._

_Me tienes atrapada entre tus dedos…_

Me tapé los oídos y forcejeé con él para quitarle a mico, él muy bruto me puso una mano en la cara y me mantuvo alejada.

…_Do you have to let it linger?_

_¿Tienes qué hacerlo demorar?_

_Do you have to; do you have to,_

_Tienes qué, tienes qué_

_Do you have to let it linger?_

_¿Tienes qué hacerlo demorar?_

- siente mi pasión musical, Bella.- besó mi frente cuando hubo acabado.- ¿te gustó?

Me tiré sobre el sillón y me crucé de brazos, el mamut se me ganó al lado y me rodeó con el brazo.

- disculpen…-Edward interrumpió, con la boca llena.- ¿podemos empezar ya a comer?

Me zafé del abrazo de Emmett y desconecté la wii, llevándome el micrófono para cerciorarme de que el karaoke _"revienta oídos"_ al fin había terminado.

-¿Ah?- Emmett levantó su cara de la pasta.- ¿no vamos a seguir cantando?

Lo miré y guardé el micrófono en un cajón, Edward me miró de lado mientras tragaba, al cajón le puse llave.

- me parece que no.- Edward dibujó una sonrisa de felicidad.

Terminamos de comer la comida italiana, con Emmett lloriqueando y pidiéndome de rodillas que le prestara la llave. Y me amenazó, que si no lo hacía, él y Edward iban a pensar que quería usarlo de consolador. Le lancé la llave por la cabeza y me puse toda roja.

- eso es lo malo de la comida italiana…-hice un puchero.- siempre quieres más de ella.

Edward volvió de la cocina y se sentó a mi lado, sonrió mientras cruzaba los brazos por su cabeza.

- no es la comida italiana, es que tú eres una glotona.

Emmett rió y tosió, disimulando. Me paré y fui a acurrucarme al lado del cuerpo de Emmy.

- y, dinos Edward…- jugué con la manota de Memet, mientras movía sus dedos en los míos.- ¿Por qué estamos celebrando?- sonreí.

_Demasiados años como para pasar de alto ese detalle._

- que perceptiva…- miré por el rabillo del ojo su vista puesta en mí, lo ignoré.- bueno, hoy me dieron una gran noticia.

Arrugué el ceño mientras la cara de Emmett se volteó a la de su hermano.

- ¿te despidieron, bro?

_No, claro que no, lo más seguro es que…_

Edward bufó y yo me senté de un golpe.

- ¿te ascendieron?- dije sin creérmelo.

Él muy humilde se encogió de hombros y nos sonrió.

- no es la gran cosa…

Me paré y agité mis manos al cielo.

- ¿no es la gran cosa? ¡Estás loco!- chillé, con un júbilo insólito.- ¡ahora eres el jefe, Edward!

Emmett se levantó y le estrechó la mano al chico cobrizo, quien no expelía la misma alegría que yo, pero que se veía muy satisfecho consigo mismo. Lo levantó del sofá para abrazarlo y palmearle la espalda.

- felicidades, hermanito.- se secó una lagrima imaginaria.- estas creciendo tan rápido.

_Así que ahora eres padre, Edward._

Reí y me acerqué a él. Nos miramos divertidos, como en un chiste privado. Necesariamente mi vista dio a la mirada desconcertada de Emmett sobre mi muy efusiva reacción. Aclaré mi garganta y le di la mano, mi sonrisa se desvaneció instantáneamente, Edward apretó mis dedos.

- muchas felicidades.- bajé el rostro, sonrojada.

- gracias, Bella.

Arranqué a mi posición anterior, enterrada bajo el brazo de Emmett. Me conversó de lo excelentemente bien que lo pasaba siendo el mejor personal trainer del gimnasio al que usualmente iba. Y además de hacer ejercicios en las maquinas gratis, en todo horario, le pagaban por compartir con las chicas ardientes de cuerpos sensacionales que requerían de su servicio. _¿Cómo podía decirle no a eso?_

- no pudiste encontrar mejor trabajo, Emm. Estás en tu zona.

Sonreí y enguanté el golpecito de su dedo contra mi nariz.

- traje películas, chiquita. La noche es larga y hoy no tengo pensado en salir de fiesta, ¿te apuntas?

_¿Tengo otra opción?_

- depende, ¿qué tienes?

Se paró y fue a revisar la pila de cajitas que tenia a un lado del televisor.

- contactos del cuarto tipo, conocerás al hombre de tus sueños, comer rezar amar, el origen, pesadilla en la calle Elm, los mercenarios y PD. I love you. - me miró.- voto por pesadilla en la calle Elm, mayoría manda.

_La última vez que Emmett había intentado hacerme ver una película de terror, fue hace dos años y me había dicho que veríamos Romeo y Julieta. ¿Cómo terminó? Pues yo tomando pastillas para dormir, vomitándole a Edward en la cama, despertando en un hospital y toda una semana de castigos._

- esa no.- aullé.

Emmett se volteó lentamente frente a mí, en sus manos la caja abierta, vacía. La pantalla oscura dio un golpe de luz y una espantosa imagen de la quemada cara de _Freddy Krueger_ me sonrió desde el plasma.

- ¡una mierda!- cerré los ojos y me tapé la cara.- esto no va a funcionar, tarado.

- vamos Bella, si es solo una película.- puso sus manotas en mi cara y quitó las mías.- yo voy a estar contigo, puedes dormir en mi cama, si te da miedo la detengo, y listo.

Sonreí suavemente.

- tengo miedo, detenla ya.

Emmett me hizo un puchero, sus ojos grises sacando mi parte más dulce.

- por favor, siempre he querido ver un remake, por eso quiero verla.- hice una mueca, él acarició mi mejilla.- vamos, bellota de mi corazón, ¿hagamos algo?, ¿qué tal si vemos esta y después, para que se te pasen los miedos, vemos _PD. I love you_?

- no.- sacudí mi cabeza.

Tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me apretó las mejillas haciendo sobresalir mis labios.

- di que si, ¿sí?

Pestañeó adorablemente y sus dedos acariciaron mis mejillas, enarqué una ceja.

- sí.

_¿Qué fue eso?_

- gracias, Bella.- susurró mientras sus labios rozaban mi frente.

- Emmett.

Los dos miramos a la reaparecida presencia de Edward, no muy contento. Sus ojos entrecerrados fueron a caer sorpresivamente a su hermano, no a mí.

- ¿vienes a ver la película con nosotros, antipático?- Emmett me soltó y fue a ganarse al lado contrario de la habitación.

De cierta forma era cómico, Edward en una esquina, Emmett en la otra y yo, casualmente, en medio de dos miradas diferentes.

Edward muy enojado, Emmett halagüeño.

_¿Y ahora qué hice?_

- ¿quieren sentarse y ver de una pinche vez esta cosa?

Edward le lanzó una última mirada a Emmett y se dejó caer a mi lado, peligrosamente cerca.

- ni creas que te dejaré sentar si no me traes una almohada, no quiero ver esta película.

Emmett rió, me guiñó y me lanzó el control remoto del DVD.

- voy por ella, bebé.

* * *

><p><strong>Seis reviewss y la sigo… ¿les parece?<strong>

**Besossss…Niss.**


	5. Capítulo cuatro

**Okeyyy….see, me demoré u.u …lo siento.**

**Agradecimientos a toda la bonita gente que lee como Bella sufre y comete idioteces. A quienes ponen el Fic en favoritos, en alertas, en eso.**

**Un gran agradecimiento a _Nikola Caracola_ quien amablemente corrigió mis aberraciones ortográficas…thankss.**

**Les dejó el capítulo…que le guste ;)**

* * *

><p>"Por muy larga que parezca la tormenta, el sol siempre vuelve a brillar entre las nubes."<p>

_A. J. McLean._

_..._

Capítulo cuatro: _Quien la jode, la arregla._

**Bella "resucita amistades" POV.**

**Dos días después del viernes.**_** Domingo, retrasado.**_

_Idiota, tarado, iluso, estúpido ingenuo._

— ¿Ya te vas? —Emmett tiró de mi abrigo, me detuve para recogerlo.

—Sí, tengo que ir a trabajar. Como todos los fines de semana, Emmett.

Curvó sus labios hacia abajo, mirándome la cara. — ¿Por qué estas tan triste?

Sonreí levemente, sin una pizca de alegría. Sujeté mi bolso antes de que se me cayera al suelo. —Estoy bien.

Emmett gimió. Sus enormes manotas se fueron a mi cara y acariciaron bajo mis profundas ojeras. Suspiré.

—Confía en mí. Si necesitas algo, si quieres lo que sea, cuenta conmigo. Aquí tienes un hombro para llorar.

Mordí mi labio y di un paso hacia atrás, fuera de su alcance. —Soy más de las que sufren en silencio. Gracias.

Y sin más, salí de la casa. Sabía que Emmett no iba a tardar en perdonar mi pequeño desplante, él era el hombre menos capaz de guardar rencor en el mundo, al menos esa regla cumplía para mí.

Como siempre mi súper carro aguardaba para mí, después de todo, había logrado ocupar una gran parte de mi corazón y casi había suplantado a mi viejo coche. Arrojé mi bolso y la chaqueta al asiento del copiloto y puse en mi oreja el auricular del móvil. Me puse en marcha a la tienda de Newton. Al menos sólo me quedaba un mes aguantando a Mike y sus incomodas invitaciones en el trabajo.

Jacob no había llamado el día de ayer. Ni en la mañana, ni en la tarde, ni en la noche, ni siquiera hoy en la madrugada, eso no significaba que yo estuviera pendiente de su llamada. Sólo era que la estúpida película de Emmett no me había dejado dormir desde el viernes y no tenía nada mejor que ocupar el móvil de linterna para saciar mi necesidad de saber si estaba sola en la habitación. Tampoco quería dormir en la noche, nunca se sabe si Freddy aparece y me clava esas puntiagudas cosas en mi descuidada barriguita. Gracias a Dios, ese no fue mi caso, Emmett cuidaba de mí mientras dormía por las mañanas.

Me bajé del auto cuando llegué. Las personas me miraron bajar del majestuoso automóvil, siguiéndome los pasos. Ya comenzaban a acostumbrarse a verlo, al menos ahora ya no corrían a sacarse fotos con él y luego, corrían lejos de mí pensando que era la hija de algún miembro de la mafia. Era de lo más en ese entonces, hasta que descubrí a un detective acechándome… y a toda la policía también. Nada lindo.

—Isabella, al fin has llegado. —La señora newton me miró sonriente, miré mi reloj y estaba cinco minutos antes de lo debido.

_Isabella…bonito comenzar de la jornada._

—Señora Newton, buenas tardes —tomé mi placa y la puse en mi pecho—. ¿Me necesitaba para algo en particular?

Ella sonrió complacida, asintió levemente y caminó en dirección a la bodega. Traía un par de volantes cuando regresó.

—Necesito que clasifiques las botas de nieve, Mike dejó un desorden y no puedo saber cuáles son las cajas de mujer y las de hombre. Hum, hoy cerraremos más temprano de lo común, así que cuando termines, puedes irte a casa.

Amarré mi cabello en una cola alta y me llevé el bolso conmigo.

—Ah… —me frenó— ¿te molestaría botar los volantes cuando te vayas?

La miré una última vez y sin ganas asentí, me daba igual.

—Eso pensé. Gracias Isabella.

_Isabella otra vez._

—No se preocupe señora Newton, es parte de mi trabajo.

_Métase los panfletos en el…_

…..

Llevaba tres horas clasificando miles y miles de zapatos, y no sólo de nieve. Mike era un real inútil, no se había equivocado en uno o dos pares, sino que los había desclasificado todos: los de montaña, los de nieve, hasta los de agua. Y aquí estaba yo, de rodillas y toda despeinada, buscando las cajas correctas y poniéndolo todo en su sitio.

Y seguía sin llamar, ni siquiera un mensaje de texto, nada de nada. Me irritaba aun más y tenía que respirar profundo para no arrojar lejos la pila de zapatos bien colocados. Me quedaban tres cajas más y terminaba, por fin. Voy a tener que mover bien las piernas para despertarlas.

Saqué el moño y sacudí mi cabeza, revolviendo mi cabello libre. Gemí.

—Hey, Bella. ¿Cómo estás?

_Genial, Mike_.

—Cansada.

Se acercó a mí y se arrodilló a mi lado. —Creí haber ordenado las cajas, ¿han traído más?

_Soberano estúpido._

—Sí, esta mañana —le dije sin detenerme a mirarlo—. Termino con estas dos y me voy a casa.

Mike se retorció y tomó una de las cajas para jugar con ella.

—Bueno, Bella... — ¡_Ay no_!—. Supe que Black esta de novio con Jessica, ¿es curioso no?

_Gracias por recordármelo_.

— ¿Debería encontrarlo curioso? —Mala idea, no les des para hablar—. Es decir, no. Él siempre ha sido muy guapo, es natural que se interesen en él.

Quedé mirando las manos de Mike, él tenía la llave de mi puerta de salida. Sólo esa caja y ya habría terminado.

—Pensé que eran novios… —giró la caja en el aire. Sus ojos se fueron en clavada hacia mí—. ¿Lo eran?

Estiré mi mano hacia la caja. Mike abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojó un poco.

—Da igual. Tú has dicho que él está con Jessica ¿no? —arranqué la caja de sus manos y terminé—. Supongo que eso está bien para ellos.

_Odio a la perra de Jessica._

Me levanté del suelo y sacudí mis manos. —Adiós, Mike.

—Espera… Bella.

Me volteé con una mueca. Mike estaba aun más rojo que hace unos momentos.

—Ahora que tú y Black… tenía pensado en ir al cine, no sé, ¿quieres ir conmigo?

Puse mi mejor cara de mártir y suspiré. —Lo lamento, pero estoy castigada.

Mike arrugó la boca y el rojo en sus mejillas se fue apagando como comenzó.

—Oh, entonces para la próxima será.

Rodé los ojos._ Si es que hay una próxima._

—Adiós, Mike.

—Nos vemos mañana, Bella.

_Gracias por recordármelo._

Corrí fuera del local, arrastrando mis cosas y los papeles al auto. Bufé, lanzando la pila de carteles a los asientos traseros, uno flotó hacia el frente, cayendo sobre la palanca de cambio.

"Ven con tu pareja al baile de navidad, una perfecta ocasión para disfrutar con quien tú quieras."

Miré al techo del auto con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados. _¿Una señal divina?_

—Tratas de hacerme la vida más difícil, ¿verdad?

Decidí que no era un mal momento para pasar por un café antes de irme a casa, Edward estaba demasiado ocupado en sus asuntos como para extrañarme. _Sarcasmo, ¿entendido?_. Paré ante el Starbucks y me bajé de un saltó. Estaba como siempre, no muy atestado, pero lo suficiente como para que siguiera funcionando nuestra nueva adquisición.

—Muy buenas noches. ¿Qué desea?

—Hey, Jacob.

Levantó sus ojos negros a los míos, con su boca desencajada. —Bella.

Quise saltar la caja e ir a abrazarlo para que me perdonara, o golpearlo si fuese necesario para que me sonriera y saliera el sol en Forks.

— ¿Me das un moca para llevar?, por favor.

—Claro.

Se volteó para prepararme el café, sus movimientos pulcros y hábiles, como si los preparara desde que nació. Sonreí y me sentí mejor con el hecho de sólo verlo y notar que su mirada hacia mí seguía siendo inevitablemente cálida, era suficiente como para mantenerme en pie.

—Ten.

Asentí y saqué el dinero para pagarle, lo recogió, vacilante. Nuestros dedos se rozaron, su piel caliente sin necesidad de ningún abrigo.

_Moreno calentón._

—Gracias—le sonreí. Sus ojos brillantes.

_Detenme, dime algo, pregúntame cuantas bragas he mojado hoy, repite mi nombre._

—Gracias a usted, vuelva pronto.

Suspiré y le di un trago a mi mocachino. _Delicioso_.

Di pasos lentos hacia la salida, aun con la esperanza de que preguntara porque me veo como mierda, pero nadie se aproximaba. Salí de la tienda, estremeciéndome por el cambio brusco de temperatura. Busqué en mi bolsillo las llaves del auto.

— ¿Demasiado distraída?

Me volteé asustada, preparada para usar el café como arma personal. El chico más guapo de mi edad estaba sonriendo frente a mí.

—Gracias —saqué mis llaves de su dedo.

— ¿Estás bien? —susurró.

Estaba oscuro a nuestro alrededor. Sus ojos brillaban ante la luz artificial de los focos, iluminando su silueta y creando a otro Jacob detrás de él.

—Lo estoy, ¿y tú?

—Tus mentiras apestan y lo sabes —sonrió—. No pienso mentirte, me siento terrible.

Asentí, acercándome a su cuerpo. —Te extrañé, Jake.

Jacob sonrió de lado, cruzándose de brazos.

—Oh, vamos, fueron dos días —me sonrojé—, pero también te extrañé.

Apreté el bote de café entre mis manos, corrí mi vista a sus zapatillas preferidas.

—Realmente no quise decirte eso Jacob, estaba enojada. Es obvio que las chicas se interesen en ti, eres perfecto, eres el chico que cualquier adolecente puede desear.

Levanté la vista hacia el frente, en busca de contestación. Su mano estaba estirada a mi brazo, sin tocarme.

—Yo no quise tratarte así Bella. Nunca podré perdonarme haberte mandado a la mierda, fui un estúpido y necesito que me perdones por eso.

Sonreí, tomando su mano y bajándola a la altura de la mía, enredando mis dedos con los suyos. —Te perdono si tú me perdonas.

—No tengo nada que perdonar Bella —apretó nuestras manos suavemente—. Tienes razón, sé que Jessica lo único que quiere de mí es regodearse por lo que he ganado.

Dejé el café en el techo del auto y puse mi mano en su pecho.

—No hables así, yo no sé si eso es verdad. Sólo son palabras vacías, sin fundamentos.

Acomodó una mano en mi mejilla.

—Me da igual, Bella. Si por tenerla a ella voy a perderte, prefiero perderla mil veces a tener que soportar dos días más sin ti.

Inclinó su rostro hacia el mío. Carraspeé y me alejé un poco, manteniendo mi mano con la suya.

—No me perderás, Jake. Estaré ahí para cuando me necesites, y no tienes que sentirte obligado a retenerme, no voy a escapar porque compartes tu vida con alguien más.

Llevó nuestras manos a su boca y las besó, se fue hacia atrás, sin separar nuestras manos.

—No quiero estar con ella, Bells —rió entre dientes—. ¿Qué hace Scobby-Doo sin Shaggy?

Reí y estiré mi brazo, mientras él seguía alejándose y nuestras manos estaban en el aire.

—Debo irme a casa, moreno. ¿Te veo mañana?

—Y todos los días que quieras.

Nuestras manos se soltaron ante la lejanía y él se fue rumbo al local, mientras yo agarraba mi café y me subía al automóvil.

_Jesús… gracias._

Cuando llegué a casa me encontré con la sorpresita de que el auto de Edward seguía sin volver, sólo estaba el monstruo de jeep que Emmett se había comprado hace dos semanas. Entré saltando en un pie, coreando la canción que venía escuchando en mi coche.

— ¡Volviste! —Emmett salió por la sala de estar con una ceja alzada—. No me digas, ¿renunciaste?

Reí y me arrojé a sus brazos. Emmett me agarró en vilo, riéndose conmigo.

—Algo mejor, Memet —besé su mejilla sonoramente—. ¿Ya cenaste?

Me quité y dejé el abrigo sobre el perchero, el bote de café rápidamente fue terminado por la boca de mi querido grandote.

—Nop, esperaba a que llegara alguno de los dos troles para comer.

Le saqué la lengua, traviesa. Emmett acercó su dedo a mi lengua, yo rápidamente guardándola en mi boca.

—Serás sucio, tonto. Vamos a comer algo antes de que muera de inanición.

Justo cuando nos poníamos en marcha, la puerta se abrió con fuerza. Edward entró rápidamente y la cerró de un portazo.

— ¡Edward! —Chillé— ¡casi me matas de un susto!

Venía todo desordenado, la corbata deshecha y la camisa fuera de los pantalones. Sus ojos me fulminaron, sus labios fruncidos y sus cejas casi tocándose.

—Buenas noches. —dijo secamente, alejando la vista de mí, sin inhibir su mirada agria.

— ¿Estás bien Edward? —Emmett agarró mi brazo y tiró sobreprotectoramente hacia atrás.

Edward caminó hacia la escalera dejando su maletín a los pies de ella, su vista volviendo descaradamente a nosotros.

— ¿Yo? —Se apuntó furioso—, estoy de lo más.

Me asusté bastante. Edward me miró otra vez, con la vista fija en mis ojos, como si quisiera que le confesara algo que jamás le había dicho, como si le hubiera fallado en algo importante.

_O quizás eran cuentos míos._

— ¿Comerás con nosotros? —susurré.

Edward giró su cara bruscamente hacia el frente, su cabello cobrizo revoloteó hacia ese lado y avanzó dando pisadas gruesas, golpeando sus pies con fuerza, hasta desaparecer.

— ¿Discutieron?

Cerré mi boca. No podía quitar aun la mirada de donde él acababa de estar.

—No.

La puerta de la habitación de Edward rompió la quietud. Fuimos capaces de oír claramente como él le colocaba cerrojo.

—Vamos a comer algo, Bella.

Asentí y me volteé, caminando en silencio hacia la cocina con la espalda de Emmett delante de mí.

_Edward._

— ¿Quieres que pidamos una pizza? —negué—. ¿Me dejarías prepararte un sándwich?

Sonreí y miré sus lindos ojos celestes, claros gracias a la luz de la habitación.

—Gracias, Emm.

_Emmett cocinando, él sí que me quiere._

Emmett habló y habló sin parar, batiendo la lengua y hablando por las veces en las que yo, congelada por la violenta actitud de cierto personaje, me quedaba callada. Me contó de lo simpático que le habían parecido los bosques. Hoy había salido a recorrer, casi se perdió, pero como él es tan cool y sexy, las ninfas que habitan ahí lo ayudaron a encontrar el camino de nuevo.

—Eres tan patrañero —tosí, atragantada por la soda— eso no lo vas a cambiar jamás.

Emmett rió y le dio un mordisco a su sándwich.

— ¡Pero si es verdad! —dijo con la boca repleta—. Incluso me pegué unos rounds con osos.

Rodé los ojos. —Supongamos que te creo.

Asintió y me lanzó un beso. —Gracias chiquita.

Me quedé muda. Edward entró con el cabello mojado y en su pijama, sin inmutarse con nuestra presencia. Abrió el refrigerador y sacó una cerveza, de mis cervezas, y se dio la vuelta para largarse a su habitación.

_Él sí parece zombi._

— ¿Estás segura que no hiciste ninguna cosa para aguijonearlo?

Me encogí de hombros. —No que yo sepa.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos, felicitaciones, lo que sea…en reviews.<strong>

**Como ya saben seis reviews = nuevo capítulo ñ.ñ**

**¿Les gustó?**


	6. Capítulo cinco

La cosa es que la historia es mía pero los personajes no. ¿Decepcionante? Sí, lo sé.

Gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos. Son lo máximo.

**°°Gracias, gracias, gracias a Nikola Caracola (:B) quien amablemente hace posible que la historia esté en perfecto estado y no tenga horrores ortográficos thankiu berii mashh.°°**

Que les guste…sugerencias, por favor.

Ahí les va.

* * *

><p>"<em>Dicen que el hombre no es hombre mientras no oye su nombre de labios de una mujer<em>."

Antonio Machado.

**Capítulo cinco**: _Mi vida es excitante_.

**Bella "la que repite como idiota" POV.**

**Tres días después, miércoles. Noviembre.**

_Cinco minutos._

Terminé de dibujar a mi familia de caritas sonrientes, que consistía en: un muy sonriente Emmett, Sue con sus ojos chiquitos, Jacob con unos lentes negros de muy buen gusto, Ángela con sus enormes labios, y la cara de Edward con las cejas juntas y la boca fruncida. En la mía, mis labios zigzagueaban y mis ojos miraban puntualmente a él.

Coloqué como título "El extraño mundo de Bella". A su lado, "personajes".

_Cuatro minutos._

—¿Terminó, señorita Cullen?

Puse mis brazos sobre el cuaderno, moviéndolo hacia mi pecho y tapándolo con mi cabello.

—Sí, sí, lo hice —asentí, abochornándome mientras los ojos del señor Banner escudriñaban mi pupitre.

—¿Y en donde está?

Estiré mi mano y recogí el cuaderno abierto al lado de mi pupitre, en un escritorio desocupado, se lo ofrecí enseguida. —Tenga.

Lo tomó y analizó en silencio, sus ojos recorriendo mi torpe forma de escribir las palabras, pésima caligrafía. Me lo devolvió, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Está muy bien desarrollado, Bella. Felicidades.

El señor banner era mi profesor favorito, no solo por enseñar biología, sino porque siempre se las ingeniaba para ayudarme cuando no entendía, incluso cuando hacia los exámenes. Llegó a cubrirme una vez que me escapé, excusándome con que estaba enferma.

Es tan galán.

El timbre sonó y recogí el desorden de mis cuadernos. El profesor se despidió de nosotros y nos dio de tarea leer dos capítulos del texto de la asignatura para la próxima clase. Además nos advirtió que no nos dejáramos llevar, aún nos quedaban unas semanas y no iba a dudar en reprobar a algunos si era necesario.

—¿Bella?

Levanté la vista, la sala estaba vacía. Tomé mi mochila y la enchanché en mi hombro.

—¿He hecho algo?

El profesor sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, enredó sus manos desde su mesa.

—No es eso, tranquila. Ocurre que has estado bastante extraña este último mes, pareces desconcentrada.

Me acerqué a su mesa, abrazando los libros a mi pecho.

—Bueno, desconcentrada sí, pero no creo haber bajado mi rendimiento.

Murmuró en confirmación. Suspiré.

—Estas en lo cierto, tus notas no han bajado en lo absoluto. La que me preocupa eres tú bella, pareces apesadumbrada.

Lo que me faltaba.

—En realidad, señor Banner, sólo estoy preocupada… -_por Edward_- por ser aceptada en buenas universidades.

Él rió, sus manos apoyando los movimientos de su boca. —No te preocupes por eso, Bella. Eres una excelente alumna y puedo asegurarte que quedaras en la universidad que tú quieras. Si tienes dudas o necesitas consultarle algo a alguien, puedes recurrir a mí, no lo dudes.

Sonreí levemente e incliné la cabeza. —Lo haré, gracias.

Salí del salón, agradecida de haber terminado el último periodo y poder irme a casa sin que nadie me molestara ni llamaran a Edward para que me echara la bronca. ¿No le resultará con la novia?

—Diviso un culo gigantesco… ¡oh!, si eres tú, Bella.

Reí y seguí caminando.

—¿Tenemos planes para hoy? —cruzó su brazo por mi hombro.

Me acerqué a su cuerpo, tímidamente, buscando algo de calor que hoy las nubes nos habían quitado.

—Me da miedo salir contigo, Jacob. Jessica y su secta no pierden momento para chocar sus tetas contra mí brazo.

Jake me apretó a su lado cuando pasamos frente a ella, Jessica entrecerró los ojos cuando me vio, mostrándome los dientes.

_Jódete, perra_.

—Lamento eso. Ella jura que la dejé porque estamos saliendo.

Me tensé, abriendo un hueco entre nuestros cuerpos. No deberían de pensar cosas que no son.

—¿Cómo estuvieron tus clases? —Le sonreí, sus ojos cayendo lejos. ¿Él estaba triste?

—Como siempre. Newton tratando de golpearme en el rostro y únicamente consiguiendo hacerse daño a él mismo en el intento —sonrió—. Ese chico es todo un caso.

Su vista se fue a mí, investigándome de pies a cabeza.

—¿Qué? —me sonrojé, mirando al suelo mientras caminaba.

Él sonrió de manera encantadora, su ceja levantándose galantemente.

—Te ves muy bonita hoy.

Apuré el paso, asintiendo. —Umh, gracias. Tú también.

Llegué a mi carro, volteándome en la puerta, su cuerpo a un pequeño espacio. Demasiado cerca para mi mala suerte.

—Te llamo, ¿sí? —balbuceé.

Jacob caminó hacia mí, acorralándome contra el auto. Su cara cerca de mis labios.

—Sabes que no está bien que hagas esto ahora, chucho —mordí mi labio, aferrándome a mi mochila y a mis libros—. Cortaste con Jessica hace dos días, ninguno de los queda bien.

Jake se alejó de un paso enorme.

—Tienes razón.

Suspiré aliviada, apretando el botón del auto y abriendo automáticamente todas las puertas.

—Hablamos, Bella. No corras.

Arrojé mis cosas y le saqué el dedo de en medio mientras subía.

—Sabes que no se me da bien, me caigo mucho.

—Una pena. —Se encogió de brazos—. Me gustaría poder ver eso.

—En tus sueños, Black.

—Siempre estás ahí, Cullen. —Le dio un golpecito al techo—. Buen viaje.

Rodé los ojos. —De aquí a mi casa, genial. Le mandaré saludos a Edward de tu parte.

Jacob rió efusivamente. Prendí el coche y me largué mirándolo agitar la mano en el aire en señal de despedida.

….

—… así que Jacob terminó con esa arpía y ella no desaprovecha la oportunidad de hacerme la vida imposible, además de esa tropa de "amigas" que tiene —hice comillas abiertas—. Además hoy, el señor Banner habló conmigo a solas, me ha dicho que me ve muy distraída.

—No es el único que lo nota.

Rodé los ojos. —Sue…

—Sigue contándome niña.

—Bueno, me dijo que si necesitaba lo que fuera, le preguntara y que él me ayudaría con eso. Es tan buen profesor. —Sue levantó las cejas—. No seas malintencionada, Sue, no soy tan ciega como para dejarme engatusar por un hombre oportunista.

—No lo sé, pero se ve que está muy atento de ti. Debería preocuparse más de su trabajo.

Bufé. —No importa, no necesito que me ayude —miré por toda la habitación, a esta hora Emmett trabajaba—. ¿Cómo has visto a Edward?

Sue dejó de tejer y me miró curiosa.

—¿Estás bien preocupada por él, no es cierto?

Mordí mi dedo, arrugando el mentón.

—No, ósea, me tiene… —Me enredé, Sue arrugando la cara—. Ha estado bastante extraño, ¿no crees?

Echó su cabeza para atrás, enarcando la ceja. —Sí, lo he notado. Se ve deprimido.

¿_Deprimido_?

—¿Deprimido? ¿Por qué?

—Ya no llega a almorzar, no lo veo comer, no lo he visto sonreír, ni reírse, ni reprochar que le preparé espinacas —rió—. Edward me tiene angustiada.

_Y a mí_. Mojé mis labios, pasándome los dedos por el rostro.

—¿Qué crees que lo tiene así?

Puso un dedo en su labio, meditando. No dejé de mirarla hasta que abrió la boca para contestar.

—Está enamorado.

Bufé, ladeando el rostro.

—Para ti Sue, todos están enamorados.

Sue abrió su mano y recogió el hilo en su dedo, siguió trenzando.

—Bueno, lo digo porque es eso lo que creo. Aunque sí, Edward parece dolido.

¿_Dolido_?

_Deprimido y_ _dolido_.

¿_Por mí_?

—¿Crees que este así por mi culpa?

Sue abrió los ojos como platos, soltando los palillos sobre la mesita.

—¿Qué está enamorado de ti?

Agité las manos en el aire, sonrojándome. —No, no —sacudí mi cabello— quiero decir, él me miró de una manera extraña el domingo, como si estuviera dolido por mi culpa, conmigo.

—¿Por ti? —acercó su rostro— ¿estás segura que se veía dolido?

Su mirada decepcionada, sus ojos abatidos, un golpe sin golpe.

—Sí.

—Umh, quizás. Tú y él están igual de raros. Creo que tiene que ver con sus edades, los dos tienen una forma de ser bastante parecida. Retraída y temperamental, incluso sobreprotectora. A los dos les encanta irse a los extremos.

Me sonrojé otra vez, justo cuando había logrado aplacar ese ardor en mis mejillas.

—Ya es hora de que me vaya —suspiró—, no quiero que se haga tarde.

—Puedo ir a dejarte si quieres.

Ella sonrió y se levantó, echando el tejido a su bolso.

—No mi niña, gracias. Es muy tarde para que andes por las calles.

Rodé los ojos, acompañándola a la puerta, tomé mis llaves.

—En auto, no voy a pie, no te preocupes. —Se volteó asustada, la rodeé con mi brazo y la conduje a mi coche. —Sube. —Le abrí la puerta.

Cuando pude meterla al auto y cerrar la puerta con seguro para que no escapara, pude volver a hablar con ella.

—Tu auto es tan grande.

Me encogí de hombros. —Cosas de Edward. Él es tan paranoico.

—Es lindo. Se huele que te cuida mucho.

Hice una mueca. —Demasiado.

Ella negó mientras parábamos frente a su casa.

—No seas tonta, verás que…

—Llegamos —sonreí, interrumpiéndola.

—Contigo no hay caso, señorita —abrió la puerta—. Cuidado con el camino a casa, que Dios te acompañe.

—A ti también.

Partí cuando vi que entraba a su casa y estaba segura. El camino fue corto, puse la música y llamé a Jacob para conversar de cosas absurdas.

….

**Miércoles, al anochecer.**

La noche estaba helada, estar afuera viendo la luna llena no había sido una de las mejores ideas que se me habían ocurrido últimamente.

Aire fresco.

El auto de Edward estaba en garaje, junto al jeep y a mi Mercedes. ¿De Edward? ni la esencia.

Emmett dormía como un tronco y yo ya había terminado las tareas, leído las páginas y continuando con tres capítulos del libro nuevo que estaba leyendo. Así que eso me reducía a estar aquí, en el porche, dejando que el viento me desordenara el cabello y la luna me bañara con su brillo.

Panorama alentador.

Casi me muero cuando, bajo un árbol, vi una cosa naranja moverse verticalmente.

¿_Qué mierda era eso_?

Miré detrás de mí, pensando si advertirle a Emmett y con él ir a patearle el trasero a quien anduviese sin permiso por allí. Pero como yo era valiente y podía valerme por mi misma, decidí caminar sola hacia allá, no sin antes llevar una piedra conmigo, por si las moscas.

Cuando estaba ya a pocos pasos, suficientemente alejada de la casa como para que Emmett no escuchara mis gritos de ayuda, ni mis suplicas de auxilio, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar y empecé a sentir un poquito de pánico.

¡Qué cobarde!

—¿Qué estás haciendo afuera, Bella?

Tropecé en el pasto, enredándome con el pie que llevaba adelante.

—¡Ay, mierda! —bramé, dando un paso atrás para equilibrarme—. ¿Eres tú, Edward?

La cosa naranja, que resulto ser un cigarrillo, fue a su boca. Edward tenía una cerveza en su mano izquierda. Parecía apesadumbrado.

—Curioso, fumas.

Edward rio ácidamente, estremeciéndome.

—No eres la única que puede tener vicios.

—Y además estas bebiendo… —arrugué la frente ignorando su comentario—. ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

No me miró, alzó la cerveza y se la llevó a sus labios. No tomándome en cuenta.

—No me vengas a joder con el típico: "¿a mí?, estoy de puta madre" —gruñí.

Levantó las cejas. —¿Te interesa?

Abrí mi boca y, no dije nada, literalmente. Edward río y se volvió a llenar la boca con humo.

—Si dijera que me interesa... —mojé mis labios— ¿me lo dirías?

Sonrió y se encogió de hombros. —No.

Miré a la casa, las luces del pórtico estaban encendidas, pero aun así, lo único que iluminaba el sector era la luz de luna. Me apoyé a un lado del tronco.

—¿He hecho algo malo? —pregunté.

Edward suspiró, lanzando el cigarro al suelo y aplastándolo con el talón de su zapato.

—Me pillaste volando bajo —murmuró.

¿_Ah_?

—No responde a mi pregunta.

—Tampoco respondía a la mía —contraatacó—, sin embargo, esa es.

—¿Estás pasado? —Lo miré a los ojos, buscando una respuesta—. ¿Cuántas cervezas has tomado?

Edward sonrió, burlesco. —Dos.

—¿Y cuántos cigarros has fumado?

—Cuatro.

Puse mi mano en su cara, volteándola de un lado al otro, mirándolo bien.

—¿Fumaste hierba?

_No lo creo_.

—No.

Boté el aire y le quité la cerveza de la mano, dándole un trago. Quien necesita un trago ahora, soy yo.

—¿Entonces?

Inclinó su rostro a mi cara, mirándome por primera vez con atención.

—Es por mí —sentencié—, ¿pero yo que te hice?

Edward sonrió, poniendo mi mano sobre su mejilla una vez más.

—Que me hiciste, Bella.

_Edward_.

Mi corazón se arrebató, tragué saliva. Edward entreabrió sus labios, llegándome su aliento. A pesar de todo el alcohol y el humo, irresistible.

—Estas de broma, ¿verdad? —jadeé—, dime donde tienes las cámaras escondidas.

Edward se alejó, contrariado, deslizando la cerveza de mi mano a su boca.

—Estoy hecho una mierda.

_No lo diría así_…

Reí nerviosamente, acercándome a él, con mi respiración hecha una mugre.

—Estas angustiado, Edward, fumas cuando estas angustiado.

Volvió a mirarme. —¿Lo estoy?

Ladeó el rostro y torció sus labios mojados a causa del líquido. Asentí una vez.

—Sólo quiero que estés bien —confesé.

Apuntó hacia abajo, riendo. —Esto. Esto sí que es curioso, Bella.

_Está borracho_.

Me mordí el labio y di media vuelta para regresar a la casa.

—Tú, eres de esas personas que sabe arruinar un momento, felicidades. —Le sonreí cínicamente.

Calló, bufé y me resigné a retornar.

—Hey, no. —Me detuvo, pasándose la mano por el cabello—. No, no te vayas.

_Cállate_.

Respiré profundo, volteándome a él y metiendo mis manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Gracias por preocuparte. —susurró.

Enredé mis dedos, cuidando de que mis manos no fueran a hacer alguna estupidez.

—Gracias a ti, Edward.

Edward juntó sus cejas, frunciendo sus ojos.

—¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

_Sí_, ¿_Por qué, bella_?

—Por todo. Yo, en realidad... —Me confundí, sin saber que decir— no sé cómo decirlo pero, gracias por todo.

Él sonrió, más tranquilo, se acercó nuevamente unos pasos a mí.

—¿Estás perdida?

Parpadeé apresuradamente.

—¿Qué?

—Jamás das tantos rodeos, Bella —explicó.

Di un paso hacia él, volviendo a quedar a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Y de sus labios.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. No eres como los demás hombres, eres responsable, caballero, auténtico, eso me gusta de ti.

_Eso me gusta de ti_.

Eso nos sorprendió a los dos por igual, tal vez un poco más a la persona de quien vino. Sólo con él perdía la capacidad de moderar los pensamientos que decidía soltar por mi boca, Edward me sonrió.

—¿No soy un monstruo?

Reí. Él mirándome como si hubiera perdido el juicio. No estaba lejos de eso.

—¡Claro que no! si tú eres un monstruo, Edward, ¿qué puedo ser yo?

Volvió a reír, con su sonrisa y sus ojos mirándome fijamente. Su mano tocó mi mejilla, callándome de inmediato.

—Tú eres un ángel, Isabella —musitó—, pero, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Edward hablaba en otra sintonía, como si se platicara a él mismo, dialogando, pero no conmigo. Cada vez que me miraba se sentía raro, sus ojos cristalinos pero tan oscuros como la misma noche, daban la sensación de que me abrazaban, me besaban, me tocaban, todo al mismo tiempo.

Una sensación imperiosa.

Me perdí, justo como Edward había dicho. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había entrado aquí, sólo tenía el presentimiento de que no sería tan fácil salir. Al menos ahora, no tenía ni el deseo de hacerlo.

—Dímelo tú, Edward.

Su pulgar se movió, acariciando toda mi barbilla, sus ojos sin perderse un sólo gesto de mi rostro. Impulsivamente llevé mi cara a su mano, cerrando los ojos.

_Se siente tan bien_.

—¿Recuerdas como me reprochaste por no saber nada de mí? —abrí los ojos, topándome con su vista en mis labios.

Había ido al viñedo de Ángela, hace un año. Acabamos con ella contándome lo tontos que podían ser los hombres, me describió a Jacob por completo, exagerando algunas cosas. Todo iba bien, hasta que me preguntó por su gran amor platónico, por quien no hallaba la hora de correr a mi casa. Me hizo una lista de preguntas de él, contesté diez de treinta. Llegué a la casa cabreada y un poco pasada de copas, y ni me gustaba su vino, echándole en cara de que era un desconocido y que lo único que sabía de él eran sus horarios de trabajo y su nombre. Él muy estúpido me castigó, pero igual me vengué.

Reí ahogadamente y puse mi mano en su hombro.

—Sí, y terminaste en la piscina, flotando frente a mí.

Edward rió suavemente, quitando la mano de mi mentón y tomando la mía, robándola de su hombro.

_Edward sostiene mi mano_.

Suspiré de una manera bastante tonta debo decir, rápidamente mis mejillas se colorearon y mi vista bajo a nuestros dedos, entreverados.

¿_Qué está pasando_?

Sentí unas ganas tremendas de reír, como desquiciada, sentía cosquillas por todo el cuerpo, por sobretodo en mi mano derecha. Edward curvó sus labios hacia arriba, recuperando la energía de la semana pasada, sin cara de mierda dolida.

_Él es un ángel_.

—Detesto el helado de vainilla, las espinacas de Sue y la música de ahora, nada como la música clásica. Tengo sentimientos encontrados con mi cabello, me gusta como huele y es suave, pero es imposible de domesticar. Odio que bebas, fumes y me mientas todo el tiempo, odio caer y dejarte hacer lo que quieras —sonreí malignamente, haciéndolo reír.

—Algo que no sepa, por favor. —Lo miré por entre las pestañas.

Su mano subió por mi muñeca, acariciando el camino de mi brazo. Todo mi ánimo burlón se fue por el caño, volví al estado de hipnosis mental. Él bajó su rostro, yo no quité el mío, nuestras narices se tocaron. Su respiración en mis labios.

_Bésame_.

—Me gusta verte sonreír, con tus labios y tus ojos. El aroma a fresas que tiene tu cabello, y… tu cuerpo. —Sus dedos jugaron en mi cabellera. Entreabrí los labios, hiperventilando—. La forma en que abres tus labios cuando estas aturdida, en que te sonrojas, en la que te mueves torpemente. Eres fuerte, hermosa, única —cerró los ojos, acariciando su nariz con la mía, sus labios a punto de tocarme.

_No más_…

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, viéndome lejos de él, con mis labios en una línea.

—Esto no está bien —farfullé—, hasta yo lo sé.

Pero si lo quería. Edward rió, afirmándose en el árbol, le dio un golpe brusco.

—Vuelve a la casa, Bella —gruñó.

Me acerqué cuidadosamente, Edward alzó el rostro, la vena de su garganta marcada.

—Vete adentro —ordenó.

¿¡_Pero qué mierda tiene_!

En vez de regresar a la casa, caminé de vuelta hacia él, mis manos hechas puños.

—Edward Cullen, ¿quieres besarme?

_Hazlo_.

Edward se volteó, con sus ojos bien abiertos y su boca en un circulo. Ladeé el rostro, risueña.

_He hecho cosas peores_.

Llegué frente a él y elevé el rostro, poniendo la mano en su mejilla y atrayéndolo a mis labios.

—No, Bella. —Me empujó suavemente, quitando mi mano.

¿_Qué diablos_?

¡_Qué diablos_!

—Bien, que te chinguen. Eres de lo más raro y bipolar que conozco, idiota. Ve a que te besen el culo en tu trabajo, ni sueñes que voy a intentar besarte otra vez.

_Besarlo_.

Me volteé y me fui a la mierda, de vuelta a mi cuarto para que mañana no me joda tanto de sueño en clases.

¿_Había intentado besarlo_? ¿_En serio_? _Cada día la cago más_.

—Es un gilipollas. Él quería besarme. ¿Qué carajos tenía que hacer yo ayudándolo? —iba a la mitad, todavía debía cruzar por mi huertito de vegetales—. Eso no está bien, ¿qué está pasando en nuestras cabezas?

¿_O en nuestros cuerpos_?

Me di una vuelta en u, mi rostro siendo atrapado entre dos manos y erguido sin mucho cuidado. Chillé dentro de su boca, empujando mis manos en su pecho, alejándolo lejos de mí y mi boca.

_Grandísimo idiota_…

Sus labios reclamaron, templados contra los míos, rozándose suavemente, insistentemente, una y otra vez.

_que sabe besar_.

No pude hacer mucho más, subí mis manos a las solapas de su camisa y cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar. Devolví su beso, con lentitud, deleitándome en lo bien que se sentía el hecho de estar haciendo lo que jamás pensé hacer, con quien no debía, siendo visto totalmente incorrecto por la sociedad.

_Si_ _quieren pueden llevarme a la cárcel_.

Pero eso no era lo peor. Mi cuerpo me recordó que era una adolescente mientras mis manos se iban a su cabello, lo tiraban y lo despeinaban. Edward, de un ánimo bastante desconocido, soltó una maldición.

—Diablos, Bella.

_Esto no es bueno para la Bella rebelde_.

Mis hormonas se revolucionaron, causando un escalofrió que terminaba en partes en donde no deberían terminar. Me puse de puntillas, amarrando mi mano a su cuello, delineando sus labios, ahí estaba mi cerveza favorita y la mejor marca de cigarrillos que existen en el mercado. Edward gimió.

_Es Edward. Edward, Bella_.

Lo solté, como si quemara, aunque en verdad lo hacía bajo mis labios. Mi respiración estaba agitada y, por el calor ahí, supongo que mis mejillas estaban rojas de la vergüenza. Miré a Edward, sus labios entreabiertos y sus pulmones descompuestos, su cabello dorado era un desastre.

—Edward —resollé, sonrojándome más.

Una avalancha de emociones me cayó sobre el cuerpo, demasiado fuertes como para seguir mirando a Edward a los ojos. Esta vez me fui, sin mirarlo y sin deseos de regresar, corriendo a mi habitación.

* * *

><p>Eso estuvo fuerte…uiii, que sexy.<p>

Ya saben muchachonas, seis y ya está, sabremos que pasó después de eso.

Besitosss. Nos leemos en el próximo. Niss.


	7. Capítulo seis

Okey, es tarde…pero dicen que más vale tarde que nunca : D

Gracias por favoritos, alertas, comentarios, todo aquellos que ustedes, niñas, regalan con un poco de su tiempo.

Gracias a _Nikola_ _Caracola_, una vez más, por corregir el capítulo.

Amsss…que les guste.

* * *

><p>"<em>La vida es demasiado corta para tomársela en serio."<em>

Groucho Marx.

**Capítulo seis:** _Suicidarse jamás se vio mejor._

**Bella "lo que queda de ella" POV**.

**Viernes, Noviembre. **

**Noche, La Push.**

—¡Frena, Bella! —gritó desde atrás—. ¡Para!

No iba a detenerme porque él lo decía, y no lo hice. Tomé más velocidad incrementando esa sensación de ir tan rápido que, en vez de montar una moto, volaba por el aire. El viento golpeándome el rostro y levantando mi cabello, haciendo mis ojos llorosos. El paisaje pasaba bruscamente por mi lado, árboles corrían por un frondoso desfile interminable, casi podía tocar mi difuso reflejo en la laguna.

—Esto es como el Titanic, pero para solteros —reí, dándole alcance—. ¡No te estreses!

Di la vuelta y moví el acelerador, pegué un grito eufórico. Lo perdí otra vez.

—¡Que no me estrese una mierda! ¡Bájate! —escuché a duras penas—. ¡Bella!

Era en estos momentos en los que agradecía tener una vista de águila, con todo eso de oculares nocturnos y sensores ultra sensibles para no estamparme contra alguna cosa y terminar con mi culo y mi cabeza en el mismo lugar, hechos una galleta. Me dio por hacer algunos malabares, como andar en zigzag y cambiar las velocidades, la adrenalina me hacía reír como histérica.

—¡Bella, te mataré si chocas a mi bebé! —Jacob corría detrás de mí, con cierta distancia de por medio para no morir atropellado—. ¡Vas a terminar arrasando con una fila de pinos! ¡Voy a patear tu bonito culo si no paras!

Pasé por su lado, sintiéndolo saltar ante mi cercanía.

—¡Como si pudieras, moreno! —le saqué la lengua y volteé unos segundos para mirarlo—, y ni creas que voy a…

—¡Bella! ¡Mira al puto frente!

Giré la cabeza y me encontré con un árbol que venía demasiado cerca como para darle un amistoso abrazo. Frené en seco antes de derribarlo y hacer de la moto inservible, el bebé de Jacob no sufrió ni un rasguño.

_Adiós mundo cruel_.

—¡Bella!

Hagamos el siguiente ejercicio: imaginemos que vamos corriendo a todo lo que podemos y de golpe clavamos los pies al piso. ¿Qué ocurre? Ocurre que la moto quedó acostada medio metro atrás y Bella se estampó contra el astilloso pino, tratando de amortiguar el golpe con el brazo derecho, siendo casi reventada, y revotando hacia atrás.

¿Increíble no es cierto? Ese tipo de cosas me pasan sólo a mí.

Traté de respirar, pero me era imposible, ni siquiera hiperventilar. Soltaba míseras exhalaciones y aspiraba apenas. Mi muñeca estaba desgarrada, y parte de mi brazo también. Quedé de rodillas frente al árbol, con los ojos desorbitados y gotas cayéndome a las mejillas.

_Aún estaba viva._

_Aún._

_Diablos._

Me aferré al tronco con mi brazo izquierdo, arrastrándome hacia arriba para poder pararme. Dolían mis músculos como mil demonios, pero tenía sentía todo y no había nada roto.

—¡Joder, Bella! —Jacob me agarró entre sus brazos y me sostuvo—. ¡Oh, mierda!

Entrecerré los ojos y sujeté mi brazo con cuidado.

—No le hice nada a la moto, Black… —carraspeé, haciendo una mueca de dolor—. Creo que me quebré una costilla.

Jack comenzó a acarrearme hacia la casa, dejando tirado a su precioso transporte. Gemí y pasé mi mano izquierda por la cara para secarme el apestoso sudor.

—¡Jack! —chillé, doliéndome después—, dime que no me rompí la cabeza.

Me ignoró y apuró el paso lo más que pudo conmigo a cuestas, me agarró con cuidado y optó por llevarme en brazos.

_Sangre_.

_Lo que me faltaba_.

Traté de aguantar la respiración pero a cada movimiento no podía evitar reprimir jadeos. El dolor era fuerte, pero aguantable para un historial experimentado de heridas, cortes y accidentes, como el de Isabella Cullen. Luché con todas mis fuerzas para no vomitar y desmayarme, pero el olor a óxido me caía desde alguna parte de la cabeza y escurría hasta por mi nariz.

—Jacob… —susurré—. Hazme un favor.

El moreno musculoso gruñó, tensando todos los músculos de su cuerpo. —Ni pienses en que no te voy a llevar a un hospital, agradece de que estas viva, idiota.

Pestañeé suavemente, ahogándome en la inconsciencia y desorientándome. Jacob me miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—No te puedes desmayar, no después de haberte dado ese golpe, Bella —me sacudió, haciendo que todo me doliera y me quejara—. Quédate conmigo.

Asentí suavemente, perdida y sabiendo que bien poco podía hacer para mantenerme en ese lugar. Gemí cuando mi mano cayó a un lado, colgando.

—Jake… —escuché mi voz a lo lejos—. Que Edward no se entere.

_Uno, dos, tres_.

Todo se fue a negro.

Todo era más tranquilo aquí, placido, seguro, ¿cuál era la palabra?... confortable. Una película apareció frente a mí, viéndome en una especie de pantalla a color, vi a Jacob, masticando pizza y lanzándome bolitas de cacao a la boca, golpeándome la nariz y un ojo, riéndonos juntos. Luego a Emmett, bailando y corriendo por la casa con mi ropa interior en su mano, yo corriendo tras de él y chocando varias veces los brazos con las murallas, tambaleándome y haciendo volver a Emmett para sostenerme. Ángela cruzó por mi vista, moviendo sus labios sin sonido y trenzándome el cabello con una sonrisa, yo riendo y comiéndome las uñas, mi celular vibrando desesperado frente a mi cerveza. Todo se apagó por un momento y luego aparecí en un jardín, bajo la copa de un árbol, la brisa casi invernal azotándome las mejillas.

_Bella…_

Volteé mi rostro al frente, con una sonrisa, mirando sus ojos sin ningún tapujo. Él sonrió de vuelta, sus ojos verdes alegres de verme, con un toque de coquetería. Me puse frente a él, mi cabeza en su pecho. Cerré mis ojos y respiré su perfume, sus brazos suavemente enredándose bajo mis brazos, en mi cintura. Pasé mis brazos a su espalda y levanté el rostro observando cómo sus labios se curvaban bonachonamente de un lado. Articuló una palabra lentamente.

… _Despierta._

Apreté mis parpados y abrí mis ojos, con mi boca seca y la luz golpeándome molestamente en las retinas. Me moví a un costado, quejándome cuando todos los músculos de mi cuerpo, y algunos huesos, sufrieron con mi temblor.

Una presión en mi mano, delicada y cálida. Volví a pestañear, luchando por incorporarme. Una distinguida sala, esta vez de un color beige, un televisor encendido y un largo sofá lleno de mantas. Mi cabeza pulsó, llevé mi mano allí, tenía un pequeño parche cerca de mi frente. Suspiré y giré mi cabeza. Otra cabeza en mi regazo, una respiración acompasada y unos labios suaves en mis nudillos.

Mi mano derecha llevaba un lindo yeso, adornado con un cabestrillo. Tenía una horrible manguera en mi nariz y una innecesaria aguja en mi mano, además de otros cables que apestaban. En la televisión se veía el canal de los clásicos antiguos, pasaban el mago de Oz, Dorothy y sus bonitas trenzas.

Su aliento cosquilleó en mis dedos, capturando mi desconcentrada atención otra vez.

Una cosa es segura. Jacob no sabe cómo hacer favores.

Pero no pude evitar pensar que dormido no podía ser más lindo, con todo y rima, parecía un bebé soñando. Su cabello hecho una mota y sus pestañas curvas presionadas con cuidado en sus parpados. No roncaba, dormía serenamente y, de vez en cuando, sonreía.

¿_Qué estará soñando_?

Me dolía todo, hasta las cejas. Descubrí en el atado de mantas a Emmett, escondido entre el sofá, las colchas y la almohada, roncando jocosamente, de espaldas a mí. Los pies del grandulón salían evidentemente, a pesar de que el sofá era extenso. Emmett se sacudió y luego siguió roncando.

Levanté mi mano y la puse sobre el cabello de Edward, tocándolo precavidamente. Era suave y sedoso, para nada parecido al cabello de Jake, ni el de Emmett. El cabello de Edward era como el que tienen los bebés, casi como una pelusa, fino y abundante. Curiosamente conservaba ese rico olor a mandarina, atrayente para mí.

Tal vez, podía empezar por dejar de pensar de esa forma en él, luego todo tardaría un poco en volver a la normalidad, pero lo haría. Había otra opción, dejarlo fluir, una opción que era bastante seductora y peligrosa a la vez. No podía negar que algo ocurría con Edward, yo lo besé, sé que fui yo quien empecé con todo esto pero, ¿por qué él me besó de esa forma?

Si hubiera pedido una explicación en vez de arrancar…

Aún tenía el sabor de sus labios en mi boca. Una gran parte de mí desearía tener la oportunidad de volver a repetirlo, pero ahí me contradigo, la parte racional de Bella sostiene que hasta el hecho de imaginarlo es algo terrible, menos aun podría cumplirlo, acabaría con cualquier tipo de relación amistosa que pudiéramos tener. Al menos no seriamos buenos amigos.

Y, ¿qué realmente es lo que sucede?

No puedo vivir con esa reciprocidad de tira y afloja, no soporto que alguno de los dos deba arrancar cuando estamos en la misma habitación, pero que hayan momentos en los que concordamos tan bien que asusta. Era una situación irreal, llevar años conociéndonos, de niños, viviendo junto como huéspedes, manteniéndonos alejados y en nuestros propios asuntos, para que ahora estemos besándonos cada vez que nos da un subidón de adrenalina.

Enrollé un mechón de su cabello en mi dedo, haciéndole un bucle, rápidamente se deshizo y volvió a su estado normal. Me distraje luchando con él, incapaz de dominarle.

Probablemente todo es culpa del tiempo, nos encariñamos y de cierta forma los dos nos apreciamos tanto, que para demostrar nuestra gratitud, nos damos buenos besos.

Seguro es el golpe que me tiene así.

Me sentí demasiado cansada como para seguir buscándole pies a la piedra, así que, a vista de que ninguno de mis dos enfermeros se despertó a verme hecha vomito de caballo, apagué la lámpara que estaba a mi mano buena, así la luz no le daba de lleno en la cara a Edward. Bostecé entrecortado, quejándome por el dolor en mi costilla. Cerré los ojos para dormirme.

_Buenos noches chicos y… ¡ya verás cuando te pille Jacob!_

Abrí un ojo, cerciorándome de que ninguno de ellos había despertado. Todo en orden. Nadie mirando desde fuera, me sonrojé. Bajé mi mano y la deslicé bajo la de Edward, como había estado desde un principio, así estaba menos incomoda. Suspiré mientras me dejaba caer en un sueño profundo.

**Sábado, mediodía.**

—Aún recuerdo cuando se calló de la escalera, ahí lucia peor. —Una voz espesa—. ¿Qué paso con el chico?

Se hizo un silencio.

—Lo mande a casa. —Otra voz, más cercana.

Puse atención.

—Ella se va a encrespar por eso. ¿No fue él quien la trajo?

Hablaban de Jacob, la voz lejana era de Emmett y la gruñona que seguía a mi lado era la del santo patrono de los brutos.

—Me da igual que ella se enoje.

Ed-uar-do.

Pero traducido al inglés.

Emmett rió bajito, teniendo cuidado de no despertarme. _Ja_. —¿Cuál es tu problema con los chicos?

Edward bufó. —No es eso, Emmett. Jacob Black no es bueno para ella, o ella para él, son demasiado críos para pasar la noche juntos. No me importa si él es su novio, voy a hacer lo mejor que pueda para cuidarla.

_¿Qué?_

Emmett gimió y suspiró. —Bueno, yo que tú controlo ese instinto obsesivo de acapararla, porque eso es lo que noto. —Un movimiento tosco—. No me mires así, Edward. Te digo lo que veo. Si antes eras posesivo, ahora eres maniático, deberías grabarte. Si no te conociera y no fueras mi hermano, diría que algo te traes con ella.

Yo mutis, evitando a toda costa que mis mejillas se pusieran coloradas.

"…diría que algo te traes con ella."

_¡Diablos! Olvídalo, Bella_.

—Pero me conoces y eres mi hermano. —Edward respondió.

—Exacto. Pero no te enojes, sólo era una broma. Eres tan gruñón, ¿no te dan pastillas para eso? —Su tono tornándose picaron—. Esas enfermeras que están afuera, quizás ellas puedan cambiarte la cara, Edward. Tengo el número de tres.

Rodé los ojos y suprimí una sonrisa.

—Eres un idiota, Emmett. ¿No puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea sexo? ¿No ves como esta Bella?

¿Tan mal me veo?

—No es ser idiota, es ser un hombre, no como tú.

Me mordí la lengua, tratando de no reír.

—Perdóname por no pensar con mi pene, Emmett. Pero prefiero ocupar mi cerebro y no trató de follar con todo lo que se mueve.

Mis labios temblaron y apreté los ojos. Aguanté la respiración y conté hasta diez.

—No con todo lo que se mueve, depravado, sólo con las chicas guapas. Al menos disfruto de la vida y no soy un amargado como alguien que está en esta habitación y su nombre empieza con Ed y termina con ward.

Solté una risita sin querer, acaparando su atención. Gemí del dolor.

—¿Estás entretenida, Bella?

Abrí los ojos y sonreí. Espero no haberme quebrado ningún diente.

—Adolorida seria una mejor descripción. —Mi voz ronca.

Edward estaba sentado a mi lado, quitó su mano de mi brazo y se alejó, mirándome aliviado, con ojeras y barba incipiente, medio sonrió.

Emmett dio zancadas hasta que llegó frente a mí. —Estas viva, chiquita. ¿Te duele algo?

Enarqué una ceja y le levanté la mano a él. Emmett acercó su rostro, volteé la muñeca y le enseñé el dedo mayor.

—No jodas, Memet —gruñí—. ¿Qué paso? ¿Me sacaron las costillas?

Emmett sonrió y besó mi mano buena. —Nop, sólo te rompiste una o dos, nada que tu cuerpo no esté acostumbrado a sentir.

Edward echó la cabeza para atrás y bostezó, Emmett se sentó sobre mi cama.

—¿Por qué no se fueron a casa? —pregunté, sabiendo que eso enfadaría más a Edward—. Jacob hubiera podido acompañarme.

Emmett tosió, sonriéndome. Edward levantó su cabeza con los ojos achinados y su humor a flor de piel.

—Sí, pensándolo bien… —Edward puso un dedo en su labio—. Tuvimos que habernos quedado en casa y hecho una fiesta, celebrando que él y tú trataban de acabar con sus vidas. Claro, que tontos fuimos, en vez de estar aquí viéndote agonizar con todos tus huesos quebrados.

Rodé los ojos y me acomodé en la almohada. El dolor en mi cabeza regresó, pero no tan fuerte como la cólera que me daba Edward.

—¡Eres tan dramático! —gemí, apretándome la venda—. Al menos logré que volvieras en sí y no anduvieras todo emo dándote cabezazos en las paredes.

Emmett rió y se levantó de mi lado, acarició mi mejilla. —Me alegro de que sigas de una sola pieza, Bella. No te voy a dar sermones, eso lo hace Edward, sólo iré a cazar buena comida para nosotros, para que luego no te intoxiques con la porquería que dan aquí —miró a Edward—. Cuídala, ya bien aporreada quedó. Si vuelvo y veo que empeoró, te las veras conmigo. Da igual si eres mi hermano, Edward.

Sonreí y le lancé un beso. —Te quiero, Emm.

Me guiñó un ojo mientras caminaba de espalda. —No más que yo, chiquita.

Salió de la habitación, dándole un duro golpe a la puerta, calmando las tensiones en el cuarto. Miré a Edward con las cejas juntas, sus ojos sin rastro de disgusto, aliviané mi mirada. Abrió sus labios y me miró fijamente, sus ojos se veían casi azules y estaban húmedos, las sombras bajo ellos eran claras.

Estiró su mano sobre la cama y atrapó la mía, se tiró hacia adelante. Suspiró.

—Eres tan tonta, Bella.

Bufé, corriendo mi mano lejos de ahí, sus dedos se aferraron y me mantuvieron con él. Bajó la vista y levantó nuestras manos, apoyando su mejilla en el dorso de la mía.

Me sonrojé levemente, mirándolo pasmada.

¿_Debería sorprenderme_?

—¿Tienes idea de lo terrible que se siente pensar que casi te mueres?

—Edward, fue una caída, sabes lo torpe que soy. Jake no tiene nada que ver con esto.

Levantó el rostro, sus ojos cristalinos y sus labios en una línea, apreté su mano.

—No se trata de Black, Bella. Debes entender que la que me interesa aquí eres tú, no él. No me gusta verte así, toda rota y adolorida, mi deber es protegerte, así sea lo último que haga.

Reí, sintiéndome dentro de alguna telenovela venezolana. Ya veía entrar a Emmett con una enfermera diciendo que es mi hermana perdida y que me quedaban dos días de vida.

—Edward, ese era tu deber, puedo cuidarme sola. Estoy bien.

Edward gruñó, sus ojos severos y molestos.

—No me digas eso, si sabes que no lo estás —suspiró—. Yo lo único que quiero, es que estés bien.

Objetivo en común.

—Gracias —sonreí sinceramente—. Lo estaré, no te angusties.

Miró nuestras manos y asintió suavemente. Dejó con cuidado mi mano sobre mi vientre, devolviendo la suya sobre su rodilla.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —susurró.

—He estado mejor, pero es soportable. ¿Y tú?

Sonrió suavemente, pasándose una mano por el rostro.

—Agotado. El doctor ha dicho que tienes mucha suerte, felicitaciones —entrecerré los ojos—. Lo lamento. Te aporreaste dos costillas, la muñeca, tienes cuatro puntos en tu cabeza y tu brazo está resentido por el golpe, fuera de eso nada, puedes declárate un milagro médico.

Meneé la cabeza. —Eres todo un caso. Bien, me arrepiento de no haber usado casco, fue una estupidez de mi parte. También haber volteado la cabeza en el momento incorrecto. Tienes razón en eso de que soy una inconsciente, pero sólo esta vez, acepto que estuvo mal creer que se sentiría éxtasis si no lo usaba.

Aunque así se sintió.

—¿Tratabas de drogarte? ¿Qué, ahora practica deportes de riesgo?

Mordí mi labio y lo miré entre las pestañas, me sonreía divertido, sin irritación.

—Algo así —reí—. ¿Cuándo me liberan?

Edward encogió su nariz, nada bueno.

—Lamento comunicarte que tienes todo un día para residir en la clínica y como tres semanas para guardar reposo, no puedes salir de casa. No puedes ver a Jacob Black, Sue no lo dejara entrar. No puedes levantarte, ni ir a trabajar, ni beber —sonrió—. Ángela te ira a dejar apuntes y darás los exámenes libres.

Me encogí de hombros, gimoteando del dolor y la desazón.

—¿Eso es mi castigo o lo que dijo el doctor?

Edward torció su sonrisa y arqueó una ceja.

—Eso era lo que dijo el doctor y una pequeña porción de tu castigo.

Gemí.

—Ni creas que no voy a beber.

Apoyó sus brazos sobre la cama y me miró a los ojos. —No tengo problemas en pedir que me dejen trabajar en casa.

Abrí los ojos y mi boca, aterrorizada.

—¿Qué?

Edward me guiñó un ojo y se levantó, agarró el control remoto y se acostó en el sofá.

—Ya está dicho. ¿Quieres ver algún canal en particular o elijo yo?

Cerré la boca y lloriqueé, esto se ve bien negro. Mal presentimiento, mal augurio, todo se venía encima de mí, más yo sin poder moverme. Edward haría de esto mi homicidio.

—Pon MTV, criminal.

Edward cruzó los brazos por su espalda.

—Excelente.

_¿Por qué no me morí, simplemente?_

* * *

><p><strong>N.C.<strong>: Siento mucho la demora. Si el capítulo llego tarde, es totalmente culpa mía. :C

**N/a:** espero que les haya gustado, ya saben, comentariossss ;), y yo también me tarde en mandar el capi, así que es mi culpa.

Nos leemos. Niss.


	8. Capítulo siete

Ams...los persnajes no míos, historia see.

Lo lamento, demoré bastante, pero la sigo, que es lo importante. (_jodidos versos ¬¬_).

Umm...eso es todo, que lo disfruten :) comenten! jjejej :B

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Si se sabe exactamente lo que se va a hacer, ¿para qué hacerlo?"<strong>_

_Pablo Picasso._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo siete.<strong> / "Obviar, definitivamente, no funciona con ella".

**Edward "Confucio" Pov.**

**Jueves, última semana de noviembre. Noche.**

**...**

"…_tiene que ser que ha besado a miles de chicos y por eso tiene esa destreza al besar, esa experiencia para saber mover tan bien los labios. Sus labios carnosos y tan suaves, como acariciar nubes, algo totalmente ridículo como para pensarlo ahora, tan ridículo como llevarlo pensando por toda una semana"._

De todas las mujeres en el mundo… _¡porque ella!_

Era tan cabezota, tan sensible y testaruda, _¿Por qué diablos debía devolverse a tirar del hilo?,_ necesitaba un pequeño empujón para lanzarme sobre ella, ¡sobre ella, Dios!, ¿y qué hizo?... ¡Se lanzó a los leones ella solita!

Después de todo soy solo un hombre.

¿Cómo funciona su cerebro? Se supone que debe de alejarse del peligro, no atraerlo. Es Bella, señor, ¿que se supone que haga?

- ¿Edward?

Levanté el rostro bruscamente, mirándola por sobre los anteojos de lectura. Ella levantó una ceja mientras avanzaba con un pack de cervezas (las cervezas de Bella), y me las dejaba sobre el escritorio.

- decidí escondérselas. Es lo mejor para ella. Bella tiene la absurda idea de que le hacen más efecto que sus medicinas…pero yo sé que el medicamente no funciona si ella lo contrarresta con el alcohol de sus bebidas-. agachó tímidamente la mirada, lejos de mis ojos.

Dejé el bolígrafo sobre la separación de las páginas, mi libreta estaba llena de dibujos desatinados, algunas ideas, y otras cosas sin sentido. Nada útil para denominarlo trabajo servible. Asentí y tomé las cervezas para guardarlas en mi frigo-bar, equipado útilmente con un bonito picaporte.

- si crees que es lo mejor, es porque lo es.- asentí, volteándome a mirarla.- además estaba bien de que le bajara a ese mal hábito de beber alcohol cada vez que le da sed.

Sue sonrió mientras yo me volvía a sentar y tomaba el lápiz para intentar sacar algo bueno, que no tuviera que ver con ella, de mi mente. Sue no se fue. La miré interrogativamente, ella puso sus manos en su cadera y ladeó el rostro.

- ¿no hay nada que quieras confesarle a tía Sue?

_Oh, diablos._ Me encogí de hombros y sonreí, ella estrechó los ojos con astucia. Creyéndome absolutamente nada.

- no que yo sepa.- desvié la vista a mi cuadernillo.

Sue murmuró bajo el aliento, sentándose frente a mí. Suspiró esperando mi vista otra vez, la miré inquebrantable, como si nada pasase.

_Já, seguro._

- ¿ocurre algo?- le pregunté, estúpidamente. _¿Qué te está pasando?_

- en serio, Edward. ¿No hay nada que necesites hablar con Sue?- se cruzó de brazos. Reí nerviosamente, estirando mi mano para acariciar la suya. Se relajó un instante, reprochando mi falta de confidencialidad hacia mi segunda madre.

- ¿tú crees que yo puedo ocultarte algo?- me quité las gafas y la miré directamente a los ojos, ella me miró en silencio.

- eso pensaba.- sonrió.

Estaba acostumbrado a esto…como también a terminar contándole hasta de qué color es la ropa interior que traigo. Mala señal.

- ¿es por ella?

Intenté mantener mi boca cerrada y mis ojos a una proporción significativa, pero fallé graciosamente. Me ruboricé.

_¡Eso es! ¡Sigue volviendo a tu adolescencia! Estúpido._

- ¿ella quién?- me hice el desentendido, volviendo a colocarme los anteojos y sumirme en mi trabajo, que es lo que debería hacer.

- ¿Quién más?- replicó. Mentira por verdad, ¿no es cierto?

- ¿una chica te trae así?

_Pero no una chica cualquiera._

- no, mamá.- sonreí, mintiéndole descaradamente.- es mucho trabajo, cansancio y una adolecente problemática en mal estado.

Me arrepentí de cada palabra que había soltado, pero nada me dolía más como lo último. Sue reaccionó bruscamente, giró su cabeza a la puerta, cerciorándose de que nadie estuviera por ahí detrás, cuando volvió su vista, vi que nada bueno venía para mí.

- no digas tonterías como esas, Edward Cullen-. Sus cejas se no es una adolecente, menos problemática. Así que si hablas de eso, el único que se ha comportado como uno últimamente, ese has sido tú. Esperó que Bella jamás te escuche hablar de esa forma, mira que no te irá nada bien con ella.

Eso se sintió raro. Lo merecía, necesitaba que alguien me pegara un zarandeo y Sue era la más apropiada para traerme de nuevo a tierra.

- lo siento, Sue. Tienes toda la razón.

Esta vez fue ella quien me pegó unas palmaditas en la mano, sonriéndome maternalmente.

- te quiero mucho, Edward, tanto como quiero a Bella.- su voz disminuyó a medida de que su plática conmigo se iba cerrando.- debes de saber que tú eres la única persona en la que Bella se deja caer sin miedo hacia atrás, ella confía a ojos cerrados, tanto que ha dejado que entres y te quedes en su vida como nadie más lo ha hecho. Has conseguido mucho, Edward, para alguien que es como ella. Ahora te digo, no seas tonto como para perderla, sé que dentro de ti…- bajó su vista a la mesa y sonrió.- sé que sabes que ella es lo más importante que posees. Estoy segura que tu vida sin ella no sería nada amable.

Eso se sintió aun más raro. Miré sobre las últimas dos líneas de texto, sin leerlas ni prestarles real atención.

¿Pero no era ella quien esperaba eso? Bella lo que más deseaba era correr lejos de mí y vivir una vida que no tuviera Edward's en ningún lugar, ni nada que le recordara a mi persona. Era totalmente razonable lo que mi querida Sue había dicho, yo necesitaba tanto a bella que me daba terror asumirlo, era más que una cuestión de costumbre y lo más cercano a una adicción. En mí encontraría lo que necesitara, siempre estaría para ella, siempre ahí, hasta cuando hallara a alguien más a quien odiar y pelear con él para su propia entretención.

Y eso sería pronto, si no es que aún. Y todo por Jacob Black.

- ella puede confiar, pero nunca lo hará.- sonreí. Ella me sonrió de vuelta, levantándose.

- nunca digas nunca, Edward.- recogió mi taza vacía.- mira que fue lo que paso la última vez que lo hiciste.

La miré y apoyé mis manos sobre la mesa. - y henos aquí.- suspiré.

- exactamente mi niño. ¿Más café antes de irme?

Le sonreí suavemente, confundido. ¿Esa conversación que figuraba?

- por favor Sue.

Asintió y se rió entre dientes, malintencionada. Un ligero brillo en sus ojos negros.

- la vieja Sue está para ti, chiquillo. Cuando termines con todas esas ideas esparcidas, ven a contarme quien te trae así.

_Y dale_. Negué sonriente, apuntándole con el lápiz.

- te contaré cuando exista alguien que me traiga por los pelos.

Ella rodó los ojos.- Estaré esperándote en la cocina para entonces.

Me dejó solo con mi cabeza hecha un desastre, mi bolígrafo reventado y dos páginas de mi libreta cubiertas en tinta negra. Los dedos de mi mano derecha bañados en el líquido mugriento, gruñí y me levanté al baño.

Estuve luchando casi diez minutos tratando de quitarla, me rendí cuando solo quedó una capa de ella, bastante débil. Cuando levanté el rostro me llevé la sorpresa de que mi labio estaba con dos manchas negras en sus extremos.

_¡En qué momento me llevé las manos a la boca!_ Parecía algún tipo de gótico con problemas de pulso, aunque ni siquiera uno de ellos tendría tan mal gusto como para decorarse de esa forma los labios. Suspiré y fregué mi boca hasta que estuvo roja.

- ¡adiós Edward!- gritó de la puerta Sue.- ¡adiós Bella!

- ¡adiós Sue!- chilló entre risas ella.- cuídate, ¡tráeme noticias de la gente que vive!

- ¡Adiós Sue!- grité, rodando los ojos ante el comentario tan sarcástico de la castaña.

No iba a poder seguir trabajando en casa, por más que me agradara la idea, debía aceptar que no lograba concentrarme en nada lucrativo. No lograba tener ideas que no terminaran en dos objetos besándose, fuesen lo que fuesen, desde personas hasta frutas. Lo último que conseguí fue una naranja y una fresa haciéndolo y eso fue realmente patético. Y desagradable.

Escuché los pasos torpes y ajetreados de Bella en la cocina, salí del baño y sonriente la seguí, no sin antes ir a buscar una cerveza para mí. La pillé medio metida en el refrigerador, escarbando en él y desordenándolo, todo para encontrarlas.

- Edward.- rezó. Me apoyé en el mesón y me crucé de brazos, ella se volteó con su brazo bueno apuntándome, todo su cabello alborotado y sus mejidas teñidas.

_Genial, ahora la encuentro bonita. No, ella no es bonita… es preciosa. Sólo no lo digas._

- ¿Qué?- me encogí de hombros.

Dio un paso más hacia mí, intercalando miradas entre el lugar en donde deberían de estar y quien las tenia. Porque ella jamás imaginaria que Sue fue la de la idea, y yo no tenía la intención de decirlo. Yo nací para hacer enfadar a Bella Swan, ahora Cullen, y para que ella me hiciera pasar disgustos. Era la vida ideal. Irónicamente hablando.

- ¿En-Dónde-Están?- dijo entre dientes.

Levanté las cejas y agité la cabeza, inocentemente.- ¿de qué hablas?

Dobló sus rodillas y pensé que, en cualquier momento, me saltaría encima y me mataría a escayolazos. Pero no fue así, ella sonrió suavemente, respirando profundo.

- de mis cervezas, superdotado.- miré hacia abajo, sonrojándola.- y no lo digo por tu polla, tarado.

_Soy tan adolecente_. Esto no está nada bueno. Sensatez, Edward, sensatez.

- qué pena.- reí, golpeándome mentalmente.- pensé que _no_ te habías equivocado.

Recuerdo haber visto así de colorada a Bella en solo dos ocasiones. La primera fue cuando vio a Emmett deambular por toda la casa, desprovisto de cualquier prenda de ropa. Y la otra fue cuando se cayó sobre la torta del cumpleaños de Sue, justo cuando se la llevaba. Ah… _y ésta_.

Se aclaró la garganta y relajó la postura, maquinando seguramente la venganza hacia mí por haberla pillado desprevenida. Suponía.

- lo más probable es que sí, Edward.- pasó la mano sobre su cabellera, mientras cerraba la puerta del congelador y se apoyaba sobre la mesa, a mi frente. Me miró fijamente, con una media sonrisa. Su pequeño yeso abrazado a un costado.- ¿me darías una?

Negué severamente, habiendo ganado este round y salido victorioso. Mordió su labio y se irguió completamente, mirando la cerveza en mi mano izquierda. Volvió su vista mis ojos y me sonrió encantadoramente.

_No, no, no._

- Edward…-cantó, yo moviéndome y ella siguiéndome detrás.- ¿tienes ganas de bailar?

- tú no sabes bailar.- la piqué.

Se detuvo del otro lado, volteándome la cara con los ojos achicados y una sonrisa totalmente juguetona.

- ¿qué sabes de eso?- se encogió de hombros.- hasta donde yo sé, tú nunca me has visto bailar.

_Que tú sepas._

- Bella siempre tiene la razón.- bebí de la cerveza y suspiré.- ¡está deliciosa!

Se mordió el labio e hizo, inconscientemente, un minúsculo puchero.- Lo sé.- bufó y se rindió, sus brazos colgaron perezosamente.- Vamos Edward, sé que debajo de toda esa piel, músculos y huesos, escondido ahí, bien escondido ahí...- enfatizó- Tienes un corazón que de vez en cuando se apiada de los demás. Este es un buen momento para demostrarlo.

Agité reciamente mi cabeza, de una esquina a la otra. Bella haciendo un mohín con su boca.- No te voy a dar cervezas.

- ¿por favor?

- ¿tienes sed?- no esperé a que respondiera.- bebe agua.

Gruñó y no se contuvo de sacarme el dedo mayor, demasiado superada por mi actitud. Fue hacia el lavaplatos, abrió el grifo y llenó un vaso de agua. Se volteó y se lo tragó todo con su vista fija a mis ojos.

_Piensa en tu madre, piensa en tu madre. _

- es el sabor.- hizo una mueca, mostrándome el vaso vacio.- no me satisface.

Me encantaría poder satisfacerte, Bella.

_¡Basta!_ Mis pensamientos se acababan de salir de control y, ¡qué puedo decir de mi imaginación! Lo único capaz de controlar aquí, gracias al cielo, eran mis movimientos corporales. Y esperaba que al menos eso se quedara así.

- Edward…- enarcó una ceja y acercó su rostro al mío.- oye, ¿Qué es eso?

_¡Ella no me ayuda! _Se me secó la boca y, en un intento desesperado de defenderme, corrí mi cara hacia atrás y me di en la nuca con una de las alacenas. La cerveza saltó al piso, rompiéndose en pedazos y salpicándonos al momento en que mi mano viajó a sobar el golpe en mi cabeza.

Por poco y se me sale hasta el cerebro.- ¡Edward!- Bella chilló y quitó la mano que apretaba mi dolor, impuse resistencia.- ¡déjame ver!

Aflojé el agarré para que ella examinara el daño que había causado. La miré mientras se ponía de puntas y observaba minuciosamente con sus cejas juntas, su boca estirándose y sus ojos preocupados. Tocó justo ahí y me hizo jadear del dolor.- ¡Bella!

- eso fue torpe y muy tonto de tu parte Edward.- dio un guantada a mi mano que luchaba contra sus dedos.- no es nada como para morirse.

Gemí y masajeé el punto de mi corte cerebral. Bella rodó los ojos y caminó hacia atrás, al segundo paso se quejó, tirando su cabeza hacia abajo.

- ¿y ahora como lo hago?

Seguí su mirada y vi todos los trozos de vidrio esparcidos en un círculo a nuestro alrededor, uno rozando el borde del talón de ella, Bella estaba descalza. Nos miramos al mismo tiempo, le sonreí.

- no es para nada gracioso.- puso su cabeza cerca de mi pecho, pasé mis brazos por su cintura y la levanté al aire, la acerqué sin querer a mi cuello.- no te aproveches.

Bella me apretó un hombro y tosió. La dejé cerca del refrigerador, lejos de los trozos dispersos por casi todo el lugar, a pesar de que la cocina tenía un tamaño considerable.

- ni aunque quisieras. –Murmuré mientras sentía la hinchazón.- terminé herido por tu culpa.

O por la mía. Ella buscó en la nevera, mientras balbuceaba cosas que mi cabeza adolorida no estaba apta para procesar. Sacó una bolsa azul, congelada. Me miró de manera desinteresada y se acercó a mí otra vez.

- ¿y ahora qué quieres?- gimoteé.- ¿planeas acabarme con esa roca helada?

Puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.- Déjate de llorar y levántame de una vez.- se sonrojó.- No pienses que voy a estirarme.

Tengo que haberme desmayado y mi sub-consciente me está jugando una mala pasada.

- déjame ahí.- apuntó la mesa.

La levanté, incomodo, y la dejé sobre la encimera, frente a mí. Cerca, muy cerca, de mí. Dios me está poniendo a prueba. Y la voy a pasar.

- ¿puedes acercarte un poco más? No te alcanzo.

…O eso espero. Hice una morisqueta mientras acercaba solo mi cabeza hacia ella, dejando todo mi cuerpo atrás. Ella rió.

- Edward, no voy a morderte.

Ni yo a besarte, Bella.

Tomó mi mejilla y presionó con cuidado el hielo sobre mi golpe, siseé más por el frio que por el dolor, ella gruñó molesta.

- desperdiciaste mi valioso elixir de cereal, bobo.- luego rió.- y casi te desnucaste por eso. ¿Y se supone que solo a mí me pasan estas cosas?

- tú eres un caso especial.- sonreí y ella apretó el saco de hielo en mi nuca. Gemí.- ¿vas a seguir vengándote?

Se tensó, alejándose un poco más para tener una distancia normal para mirarnos. Aquellos enormes ojos cafés, como piscinas, se dirigieron a mi cara llenos de resentimiento. Mal punto.

- yo no me vengué de ti. Jamás te haría un daño que te ocasionara un problema o una herida.- dejó de mirarme y estuvo en silencio, por lo menos medio minuto, para levantar el rostro con una sonrisita.- fuiste tú quien se dio de golpes para quedar más tarado de lo posible.

Reí ahogadamente, Bella riendo por lo bajo, sus dedos delgados presionados en mi mejilla.

_¿Por qué nunca, antes, había pasado algo como esto? ¿O era que jamás la había sentido tan cálida?_

- deja de mirarme así, Edward.- dijo entre dientes.

Pestañeé rápidamente, aclarando mi garganta y volviendo a su rostro.- ¿Así cómo?- coloqué un brazo a cada lado de sus piernas.- ¿mirarte cómo?

_¿Cuidándome tú, Bella?_

No levantó el rostro inmediatamente y, debo reconocer y lamentar, que me gustó mucho que se sonrojara ante mi pregunta, más de lo que cualquier respuesta verbal hubiera ocasionado. No fue nada bueno mirarla tanto tiempo al rostro. Bella era condenadamente bella. Sus ojos, sus mejillas, sus pestañas, sus labios, su cabello e incluso su cuello, era una demasiado perfecta invitación hacia todo lo que es bueno.

_Y ni hablar de su cuerpo. Imperdonable._

- como si me vieras por primera vez.- me interrumpió. Mordió su labio y levantó su cara con aire contenido.-…y como si te gustara lo que ves.

Por muy grotesco que suene, creo que acertaste.

Me di impulso hacia atrás, prefiriendo tragarme todo el dolor a seguir torturándome otro minuto más. Ella me observó turbada, posiblemente esperando una respuesta o alguna burrada de mal gusto que me naciese para joderla. Aunque el único jodido aquí soy yo.

- ya estoy mejor.- sonreí y aparté su mano. Me volteé para buscar una bolsa y recoger el desastre.- quédate ahí mientras lo limpio.

- haz lo que te de la puta gana.

¿Y ahora que le había hecho? Cuando me volteé ya se había ido, solo quedó la bolsa azul medio derretida, ni rastro de la mujercita que segundos antes me había mandado al diablo.

Ay, Bella.

Yo conocía a las mujeres, trabajaba con ellas, no me era difícil tratarlas, ni tampoco hallarlas, hasta lograba entender su manera de hacer las cosas. Vivir con bella es como vivir con una mujer diferente todos los días, sin saber si al despertar va a querer hacer el desayuno o tirarte el café y las tostadas por la cabeza. Tratar de entenderla era tan fácil como montar tres elefantes ancianos en una moto, y aún más fácil, era que Emmett se abstuviera de follar con algún ser viviente durante toda una semana a que Bella comenzara a portarse como una chica normal.

Y a que dejara de ser mi Bella. ¿Mi bella? ¡Excelente!

Cuando estuve seguro de haberme deshecho de todos los pequeños pedazos de cristal, agarré el plástico y me lo dejé caer sobre mi huevo. El golpe, ese huevo. No- Mis- Huevos…Y soy tan aburrido.

Me reí de mis propias ocurrencias, ocurrencias milagrosas. Justo en ese momento se me vino una idea perfecta para la campaña de la cual estaba encargado.

¡Ya estaba bueno! Con una media sonrisa y aire entre victorioso y hecho mierda, me auto programé toda una madrugada solitaria con mi trabajo en el despacho. Todo por mi salud mental, laboral y económica.

Y por sobre todo para evitar a cierta persona. Mientras podía.

* * *

><p>Sep, es tarde. Pero tengo que terminar aquello que he empezado.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado y eso. Me agradaría bastante algunos comentarios.

Gracias...totales.


	9. Capítulo ocho

Me demoré...la nada, así que todo en orden.

Gracias por los RR se pasarpn chicasssss ;)

Ams, ¡feliz año nuevo!. Y muchos más.

Saludos!

* * *

><p>…..<p>

"_Cuanto más grande es el caos más próximo está la solución"._

**Mao-Tse-Tung.**

Capitulo ocho. / "las grandes frases son dichas por pequeñas personas".

_Bella "sólo Bella" Pov._

**Dos semanas después, o algo así. Diciembre. Viernes. Noche.**

- ¡me va a matar!- reí como histérica.- ¡la gran cosa!

Jacob me tapó la boca y en un torpe movimiento me empujó contra la muralla. El golpe me desinfló los pulmones, pero me reí aun más, ladeando el rostro y lamiendo su mano, él la quitó.

_Esto pasa por encerrarme tanto tiempo._

- ¿me explicas por qué estas así?- gritó cerca de mi oído.- ¿ya te colaste?

El plan de esta noche era emborracharme hasta el cuello, feliz, pero una felicidad recordable, cosa de quedar valiente pero no por eso tonta. Estar consciente de lo que hago y con quien lo hago, pero tener la suficiente osadía para poder hacerlo.

_¿Si me entienden?_ Todo lo que corría en mi torrente sanguíneo eran dos cervezas y dos energizantes.

Parecía coneja… ¡y era tan feliz!

- nop.- sonreí.- pero estoy contenta de poder estar contigo esta noche, Jake.

Inclinó su rostro y me dio una enorme sonrisa, algo socarrona por un instante, sus labios se apretaron en mi mejilla.- no tanto como yo por volver a verte, Bells.

- supongo.- murmuré.

- eres una tonta, culona.

Me encogí de hombros mientras sentía llegar sus labios en el comienzo de los míos, cerré los ojos y lo abracé, alejando mi boca de ahí, diplomáticamente.

- yo también te extrañé moreno.

Jake se movió hacia la derecha, permitiendo el paso a una parejita en plan cariñoso, con manitas sudadas y todo eso, el chico le apretó una nalga a su amiga antes de empujarla al baño. Jacob y yo nos sonreímos.

- no elegiste mejor lugar para el reencuentro…- mojó sus labios y volvió a su posición encarceladora.- pensé que no te gustaban las fiestas.

Pasé mi brazo por su cintura y lo tomé de la espalda, puse mi boca en su oído-. En sí no me gustan, detesto que me vean bailar.- me reí, provocándole escalofríos.- y creí que te gustaría recuperar tiempo perdido. Ya sabes, esto es lo que acostumbramos a hacer por las noches.

- podríamos hacer otras cosas por las noches.- opinó.

Deslicé mi mejilla fuera de su rostro, topándome con sus ojos brillantes en excitación y, aunque a mi Jacob me prendía montones, hoy no tenía pensado pasar a tercera con él.

_Tal vez solo hasta segunda. _Sonreí ladinamente y puse mi mano en su pecho, empujándolo para atrás, suavemente.

- podríamos.- bajé mi mano a la hebilla de sus jeans, sus ojos agrandándose.- pero hoy, estos se quedan aquí.

Jacob rió sonoramente, pasando el sonido a todo volumen de fondo. Quitó mi mano del botón y asintió solemnemente.- no haré nada que tú no quieras.- llevó la mano a su pecho.- palabra de hombre.

- eso está muy bien.- me salí de entre su espada y mi pared.

Mal juego de palabras.

- ¿a dónde vas?- cruzó su brazo por mi cuello, sin ahogarme. Táctica aleja tarados que atestaban el lugar.

Le di mi último trago al energizante, cerré los ojos y lo metí bajo la corta luz.- ¿vamos a bailar?- gritó, mirando alrededor.- ¿ya estas ebria?

- cállate ya.- coloqué mis manos en sus labios y le guiñé.- aprovechemos de pisar algunos pies mientras nadie nos ve.

¡No hay nada mejor que bailar bajo un corta luz!

Cerré los ojos y moví mis caderas, sintiéndome ridícula pero disfrutando el gracioso cosquilleo que me daba en la panza. Agité mi cabello, de un lado a otro, lentamente. Me dejé llevar plenamente en el mar de destellos.

- ¡hey, nena!- un tipo me agarró de la cintura y me volteó.- ¿bailas conmigo?

- no lo creo.- sonreí.

Reí y negué, Jacob me empujó hacia su pecho. No sé qué cara le habrá puesto al chico, pero la que este puso dejó en claro que sus intenciones no eran nada buenas y que lo mejor que podía hacer era correr lejos por su vida.

- gracias.- le sonreí a mi amigo, su mano tomó mi rostro.- ¿Qué haría sin ti?

Los ojos oscuros de Jacob relampaguearon y su sonrisa se achicó. La luz intermitente y miles de cuerpos de todas partes, parecían atraerme hacia él.

- nada, culo bonito, no harías nada.- se inclinó y me besó en los labios.

Tal vez fue por la música, o mi energía excesiva, o la luz, por lo que haya sido, necesitaba que me besara más. Quería encontrar esa sensación tan sabrosa que me hacia olvidarlo todo.

Volví a llevar mis labios hacia los suyos, mirando como sus ojos se cerraban lentamente y sus labios se entreabrían. Su mano encerró mi cintura.

_Pero no pasaba nada. No lo sentía. _Me alejé otra vez y lo miré. Absolutamente guapo, ardiente, seductor y dulce. Era todo un placer besar sus labios.

_Pero no era lo mismo. _Él me besó una vez más, pulsando su boca en mis labios muertos, me abrazó y nos movió al ritmo de la canción.

_Esto no me está sucediendo_.

Puse mi cabeza en su hombro mientras movía mi cuerpo, descoordinadamente pero lo suficiente como para disimular mi falta de práctica en esta materia. Jake bajó sus manos hasta casi llegar a mi trasero, alcancé a alejarme hacia atrás.

- perdón.- se excusó.- es la música.

_Sí, la música_-. Mantén tus manos lejos o te las cortaré.

Su risa hizo cosquillas en mi cuello cuando me volvió a acercar, sonreí, sacudiendo mi hombro. Él dio un pequeño salto, girándome y haciendo que me tropezase con mis propios pies.

- gracias, perra.- reí.

Jacob me dio otra vueltita, pegando mi trasero a su paquete, me volteé con una ceja enarcada.

_¿Por qué no estuvo bueno? _Había olvidado el hecho de que Jacob, con grandes cantidades de alcohol en su cuerpo, no era tan obediente como el Jacob sobrio.

Pero eso antes no me molestaba.

Miré sobre su hombro un segundo, pero algo me llamó la atención, volviendo mi vista ahí. Una silueta me llamó la atención, un cuerpo familiar, pero una persona que jamás había visto.

- eso fue mucho, mi error.- sonrió y pasó las manos por su cara.- ¿Qué tienes?

Abrí los ojos como huevos y me acerqué a mirar como idiota sobre Jacob, el moreno pensó que mi intención era abrazarlo, así que envolvió sus brazos en mis caderas.- ¡Edward!- grité, liberándome de su agarré.

Jacob volvió a reír como un ebrio esta vez, negó y se apuntó a sí mismo.

- no soy Edward, yo ser Jacob, tonta. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Rodé los ojos y volví a mirar tras él. El chico sonreía y sostenía de la cintura a una pelirroja, la tipeja bailando sobre él y tocando todo en su cuerpo. Ella cruzó su apestosa pierna y él, sonriendo, la enredó en su cintura.

_Esto es un puto sueño._

- creo que es hora de que Scooby se largue a casa.- Jacob me empujó despacio.- no me siento nada bien. Eso significa tu salida también.

Ese no podía ser Edward. Saqué atolondradamente el celular de mi bolsillo, quejándome cuando rocé accidentalmente mi muñeca vendada con una pareja de rezagados.

- ¿a quién vas a llamar? ¿Ya nos vamos?

Lo ignoré y busqué en mi directorio de contactos, en la lista negra. En este caso, había solo dos opciones. _"Tony"._

La primera opción era que él me contestara y no estuviera aquí, sino que en casa, y me arriesgara a todo un mes de castigos, a que trajera la policía y me además me hiciera la vida imposible hasta que entrara a la universidad y dejara su casa.

- voy por una cerveza.- lo detuve por el brazo.- ¿Qué?

La segunda era que ese tipo que aparecía y desaparecía bajo la luz, ese tipo que sostenía la mugrosa pierna de esa perra, esa mujercita que tenía sus manos en su cuello, ese tipo que sonreí, era él-. Dame un segundo.- apreté el botón verde.

Uno, dos, tres…_Edward_.

La zorra puso su cara en el cuello de él, subió y se acercó fortuitamente a sus labios. Él tenía su rostro ladeado, iluminado por la pantalla de su teléfono móvil. Apretó el aparato y lo devolvió a sus jeans, tomando el rostro de ella y besándola con saña.

_Una mierda de asco._

Corrí el rostro y di media vuelta para mi retirada. Todo lo que había bebido se fue al carajo y dejó de surtir efecto, las bebidas, las cervezas, no me dejaron más que un sórdido sabor amargo.- vámonos de aquí.- caminé al bar, con Jake detrás de mí.

Pedimos unas cervezas y nos escapamos sin ser vistos, arrastré a Jacob a mi auto y le dije que yo conduciría si querías morir de viejos. Él estaba demasiado tomado como para tocarse la punta de la nariz y hacer un cuatro de cabeza, a lo que sólo se rió pero no tomó más atención que esa.

_Ya no me gusta nada de ti, Edward._

- ¿te dejo en la casa de Sam?- giré el rostro hacia el copiloto.

Jacob respondió con un furioso ronquido, se acomodó en el asiento y continuó durmiendo. Sonreí y miré a la carretera, antes de que nos estampáramos contra un árbol y no pudieran reconocer nuestros cuerpos hechos papilla.

_Aunque nunca me gustaste, cerdo._

Apreté los dientes y aniquilé a las blancas líneas del pavimento, dando una vuelta para tomar el camino hacia la casa de Uley.

¿Por qué tú, Edward? porque de todos los hombres en el mundo, ¿Por qué tú tenias que fallarme?

¡Porqué siento que me decepcionas!

- no es justo.- golpeé el manubrio, para que él también sintiera un poco de la furia que no podía ahogar.- ¡Demonios!

- ¡oh diablos, Bella!- Jacob saltó sobre el asiento e hiperventiló del susto.- ¡creí que habíamos chocado!

Suspiré y dejé que los focos del auto contrario me encandilaran por un rato, volví a recuperar el caminó y seguí hasta la cerca de la casa de Sam Uley.

- gracias por traerme hasta aquí, no puedes ser mas guay. Además no estoy en las mejores condiciones como para negociar conmigo mismo.- Jack sonrió.- te quiero, Bells.

Hice una mueca. No podía dejar de imaginar las peores formas de asesinar a Edward Cullen, sin importar el pasaje gratis a la cárcel. Tal vez y podía salvarme de eso.

- yo también, Jake.- le respondí.

Jacob bufó y gimió, como si no pudiera decir las palabras específicas que en realidad quería decir, como si aún no las encontrara en su vocabulario.

- pero en serio te quiero, Bella, mucho.- gimoteó.- te quiero tanto que voy explotar.

Estacioné con una risa burlona.- ¿estás demasiado cagado como para entrar tú solo?

Esperaba que no. No tenía muchos deseos de jugar a las vencidas con Sam y menos que su novia Emily me tapara a bocadillos a esta altura de la madrugada.

Mi bolsillo vibró, pero estaba tan perra que dejé que se chingara ahí.

- estoy bien.- luchó por desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad.- adiós, Bella.

- adiós, Jake.- asentí y vi que no abría la puerta.- ¿necesitas que te ayude con eso?

Acercó su rostro al mío y, antes de rozar ni su nariz en mi cara, besé su mejilla y eché hacia atrás.

- que duermas bien, moreno.

Jake rió y abrió la puerta al fin, bajó una pierna y la otra con cuidado, cerró el auto y se apegó en la ventanilla abierta.

- hey Bella…

Lo miré, sus ojos negros tan urgentes como para acabarme.- ¿qué? –musité.

- te quiero…-sonreí aliviada.-…y me gustas bastante, también.

Mi sonrisa declinó y, para cuando mi garganta estaba cerrada a candado, Jacob entraba por la puerta a la casa, dejándome completamente desconcertada. Di vuelta a la llave del carro y me fui a casa.

Ahora resulta que le gusto a mi mejor amigo. _Precioso. _Y también que Edward es un puto. _Esplendido._ Y que me he puesto a llorar por su culpa. _Esto es genial._

Mi celular se retorció desesperadamente, suplicando silenciosamente por ser contestado. Lo saqué y vi la llamada, Emmett, arrojé el móvil al asiento de al lado.

Ya llegaré y tendrá todo el tiempo del mundo para increparme. Emmett no es de esos que regañan, tampoco, y Edward probablemente este ocupado pegándose el revolcón de su vida, así que, según yo, eso podía esperar.

¡Y sigo llorando por él!

No me gusta Edward, en serio, eso no se puede. Debe de haber otra razón.

- una mierda de fiesta.- farfullé, mirando como unas pequeñas gotitas interrumpían en mi parabrisas.

No se supone que suceda esto. Yo he visto como miles de mujeres se le atraviesan a Memet, el pan de cada día, y no me molesta. Él siempre vuelve con una sonrisa de bien follado y satisfacción, pero vuelve, y eso para mí es suficiente.

Pero… _¿eso era diferente con su hermano?_

Hay veces, muchas veces, en que desearía que la verdad fuera la mentira y el corazón no sirviera para nada más que bombear sangre y mantenerme con vida. Pero no funcionaba así, y ni la verdad era de mentira, ni podía dejar de sentir. Y menos dejar de sentir algo por Edward. Era por eso que me dolía, decepcionaba y me enfurecía (aunque tratara de negarlo con todas mis fuerzas), el sólo pensar que alguna estúpida le pusiera las manos encima y él lo consintiera, no podía dejar de hacerme sentir escrupulosamente celosa e infeliz.

- porque él me gusta.

¿Eso sonó tan extraño cómo en mi cabeza? Paré el auto y estiré el brazo hacia atrás, tanteando en el piso y atrapando el pack de cervezas que había escondido ahí debajo. Abrí la puerta y me bajé.

El cielo estaba despejado y las estrellas desarrollaban óptimamente su trabajo. Puse la cerveza sobre el capote y me apoyé sobre la parte delantera del Mercedes, estaba caliente, pero era capaz de soportarlo.

Él también me besó. ¿Eso no significa que yo también le gusto?

Destapé una botella y me la llevé a los labios, recordando cómo se sentían sus manos en mi rostro, levantándolo y acariciándolo con sus suaves dedos. Sus labios se movían. _Sí_, lo hacían. Me besaban como si su vida se fuera en ello, cómo si eso fuera lo que siempre hubiera querido hacer. El vapor de mi respiración se confundía con el que botaba el motor, sonreí.

_¡Oh, Dios! ¡Edward cree que soy atractiva!_

- sí, ¡estoy loca!- reí, con una extraña sensación en mi panza.

¿Pero le gustaba más que esa horrible mujer?

- ya era hora de que lo asumieras.- una voz gruñona, de la persona equivocada.- y, dime, Bella… ¿Qué se supone que creías que conseguirías con esto?

Me volteé furiosa, derramando parte de mi cerveza sobre nuestros zapatos. _Increíble_.

- la persona menos indicadas para pedir explicaciones y mucho menos hablarme, eres tú. Ni siquiera deberías de respirar cerca de mí.

- bueno, lamento que estés en esos días en los que no quieres verme. Pero, si sabes que no puedes salir, y aún así lo haces, lo mínimo que podrías hacer es advertirnos.

_¡Pero si tú lo sabías!_-. ¿Estás enfermo?- arrojé lejos la cerveza, siendo consciente de que había desperdiciado algo muy valioso.- tú estabas ahí, riéndote, manoseando a esa perra que te toqueteaba.

Él me ignoró sofisticadamente, haciendo caso omiso y siguiéndole a su regaño.

- ¡Emmett te busca por todas…!- su cara se deformó, me miró.- espera… ¿Qué dijiste?

Y me toma por ilusa. ¿Quién cree que soy?

- ¿crees que no te vi? Al menos pudiste haber apagado tu teléfono…- corrí mi vista.- en vez de cortarme en frente y hacer como si no te hubiera llamado.

Cuando volví a verle, su ceño estaba fruncido y más vapor salía fuera de sus labios. Resopló-. ¿Me estas jodiendo?- preguntó.

Reí. _Esto era el colmo_.- Edward. _Yo-te-vi…_- separé bien las palabras.- no tienes para que mentir, te vi, ¿de acuerdo?- hice una mueca.- yo vi como esa golfa puso su pierna en tu cintura.

Rió con sarcasmo, pasándose la mano por el rostro y gimiendo.- déjame entender. ¿Estás ebria?- estiró su brazo, me alejé.- he estado llamándote todo este tiempo, desde que tú me llamaste.

Metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, empuñándolas y evitando a toda costa romperle el morro a Edward.

- lo sabrías.- dije entre dientes.- pero para tu mala suerte no. Y no creas que voy a pensar que me lo imaginé, Edward, porque…-tragué pesado.- yo te vi besarla.

Edward rió, cruzando los brazos por su pecho-. ¿Besarla? ¿A quién?- levantó una ceja, cínicamente divertido.

Bufé y separé mis pies un centímetro.

- ¡a la pelirroja!- chillé.

La sonrisa de Edward creció, sus ojos se achicaron y se acercó un paso hasta mí. Mala idea.

- ¿la perra que me toqueteaba y la que tenía su pierna en mi cintura?- asentí una sola vez.- y yo no te contesté, ¿verdad?

- no me trates como si fuera tonta, Edward.

Él suspiró, acercándose hasta quedar frente a mí, lo suficientemente cerca como para mirarme completa.

- yo sí te contesté.- explicó.- tú me cortaste.

- tú nunca contestaste…-aseguré.- yo te vi desviarme la llamada.

Edward frunció los labios, negando enérgicamente.- No. He estado llamándote desde el celular de Emmett desde que ignoraste mi teléfono, pero tampoco me contestabas, así que llamé a Black, pero su teléfono estaba muerto.

_¿De dónde había sacado el teléfono de Jake?_

Me mordí el labio, con demasiada rabia, rompiéndomelo y haciéndolo sangrar. Pasé mis dedos para quitar la sangre, antes de marearme con el olor o vomitarme encima.

- Edward, tú estabas ahí. Estabas bailando, _besándola_, tocándola.- jadeé.- no quiero que me mientas más, no, no es necesario.- balbuceé.

Estaba abruptamente agotada, sentida, rendida. Dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, admirando la belleza de las estrellas y la luna, esperando quitarme de la nada todo esta pena de encima.

- Bella…-suspiró, recargándose a mi lado.- en serio, créeme, no te estoy mintiendo.- suplicó.- ese que tú viste, que dices haber sido yo, no lo era.

_No dije nada, no tenía fuerzas._

- por favor, Bella. Estaba preocupado por ti. Eres tan cabezota. Yo te contesté cuando me hablaste. No me gustan las pelirrojas. No salgo a fiestas. Siempre he recibido tus llamadas. Y a la última persona a quién he besado eres… _tú_.

Me sonrojé, solo por el hecho de escucharlo decir de sus labios. Volví a mirarlo, con sus potentes ojos verdes bien abiertos. Edward estaba con traje, su pantalones negros bien planchados y sus zapatos italianos tan impecables como siempre. Los primeros tres botones de su camisa Hugo Boss abierta. Este Edward venía del trabajo. Y era increíblemente guapo.

Patética….pero una patética muy feliz. Te creo.

- ¿ahora me crees verdad?- hizo un mohín gracioso.- siempre soy yo quien termina disculpándose.

Apreté los labios, intentando aguantar una risa, pero se me escapó. Una risita infantil salió de mi boca, y otra, seguida de otra y muchas más. - arrojé lejos una de mis cervezas. ¡Dios! soy tan arrebatada.- resoplé.

Edward me miraba en silencio, entretenido, con sus brazos aún cruzados.

- ¿qué tienes ahora?- me abracé por el frio.- lo lamento, ¿de acuerdo? no quise gritarte.

Puso una mano en mi rostro, calentando mi helada mejilla, la acarició con su pulgar. Mis labios se entreabrieron y me quede estática.

- ¿lamentas el hecho de haberme montado una escenita de celos?, o, ¿el hecho de que ese no hubiera sido yo?

Perdí la respiración y me puse morada, seguramente. Escenita de celos. _Maldición_.

Alejé sus dedos de un manotazo y me moví lejos de él, dejándolo aún con su sonrisita-. Lamento el hecho de que no se te haya quitado lo tarado.- aclaré mi garganta.- me voy a dormir.

Cerré el auto y me fui camino a mi habitación.

- que duermas bien, Bella.

_Tarado_-. Jódete.

* * *

><p>Ojalá que les haya gustado, se hace lo que se puede, personalmente, me gustó. Pero temo ser no muy parcial.<p>

comenten! y tomen tanto en esta fiesta de año nuevo._ Suerte, Dienero y Amor ;) en este 2012!_


	10. Capítulo nueve

Stephanie Meyer los personajes. Mi persona la realización de la historia.

Gracias por los favoritos, alertas, y por esos comentarios bonitos que llegan. Gracias!

Sin más les dejo el capítulo, espero que les guste. ¡dejen reviews!

Nos leemos ;)

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>..<strong>_

"_**Seducimos valiéndonos de mentiras y pretendemos ser amados por nosotros mismos".  
><strong>Paul Geraldy._

Capítulo nueve. / _"¿quién lo hubiera dicho?"_

_Edward "morboso y masoquista" Pov._

**¿Palabras claves? Sábado. Diciembre. Tarde.**

- esa cara de idiota…

Pestañeé otra vez, mirando a la nada. Suspiré y seguí sin prestarle atención.

- cállate, Emmett.

"_Edward, tú estabas ahí. Estabas bailando, besándola, tocándola.- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, la miré desordenado.- no quiero que me mientas más. No, no es necesario"._

Bella estaba sufriendo, ¿lo estaba? Lucía como si lo estuviera. Estaba furiosa conmigo y no tenía razón, o ella creía que la tenía. Me confundió con alguien más, ¿era capaz de eso?

- es que enserio, Duardito, tienes una carita…

"_- ¿lamentas el hecho de haberme montado una escenita de celos?, o, ¿el hecho de que ese no hubiera sido yo?- Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas al instante, deliciosamente atrapada. Corrió mi mano lejos de ella.- lamento el hecho de que no se te haya quitado lo tarado. Me voy a dormir."_

¿Celosa? Sí, lo estaba, y mucho. ¿Por qué? ¿De mí? ¿Bella estaba celosa por mí? ¿En qué mundo ocurre eso? ¿Por qué me importa tanto que sepa que la última persona a quien he besado es a ella?

Demonios, la besé. Besé a Bella. _Oh, diablos._ Eso significa que me gusta. Me gusta Bella. _Estoy jodido._ ¿Estoy dispuesto a besarla de nuevo?-. No lo creo.

_Mentira._

- no es cuestión de tú lo creas, Edward. Es que tienes cara de imbécil, pero no la que usualmente traes.

Estoy dispuesto a besarla muchas veces más. - Maldición.

_Soy un degenerado._

- de acuerdo.- bufó.- ¿Qué ocurrió con Bella anoche?

Lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos, advirtiendo un sonrojo. ¿Desde cuándo me sonrojaba?

_Desde que me gusta Bella. _Soy un pedazo de bestia.

- nada.- susurré.

Emmett alzó una ceja, observándome fijamente.- Edward…- dijo entre dientes.- ¿estás avergonzado?

Me levanté del sillón y corrí mi cabello para atrás, Emmett siguió escudriñándome con la mirada.- Claro que no.

- estas muy raro, hermano mío.

Me encogí de hombros, volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

- estoy pensando en otras cosas, eso es todo.

_En éstas cosas._

Asintió sin creerme absolutamente nada, a pesar de ser Emmett. Aclaré mi garganta y caminé de espaldas.

- aja. Supongo que estas distraído.

- correcto. Voy a mi cuarto.

Asintió otra vez, con la ceja más curvada.- Ajá. A tu cuarto.

Rodé los ojos y eché hacia atrás.

Bella llevaba encerrada en su habitación desde la madrugada. No había salido ni a desayunar, ni al almuerzo, ni por una cerveza, lo más extraño de todo. Probablemente se había escurrido fuera de nuestra vista para salir al baño, pero curiosamente sin tropezarse contra nada, sin hacer ningún ruido que pudiera darnos señales de que estaba con vida.

_¿Podría quedarse para siempre ahí?_

Sería lo mejor para ella. Lo mejor sería que la dejara libre y que por fin pudiera hacer lo que quisiera. Que fuera a la universidad que escogiera, sin preocuparse de que estuviera cerca para poder protegerla. No iba a dejarla sola, pero era consciente de que no podía encerrarla en este pequeño pueblo para siempre.

No podía ser tan injusto, ni tan egoísta. Aunque fuese lo que más deseaba.

Apoyé mi espalda contra la pared, mientras metía las manos a mis bolsillos y memorizaba cada parte de la puerta de su habitación.

¿Me extrañaría después?

Yo lo haría, vaya que sí. Y sería infeliz, lo más seguro. Terminaría escribiéndole cartas para que regresara, o, rogándole de rodillas que me dejará acompañarla a donde ella estuviese.

_Sip, lo más factible._

Sacudí mi cabeza, totalmente incrédulo de mi falta de discreción.

Edward, Edward.

_¿Debería de ir a ver a Esme? _Esme me asesinaría si lo supiera.

_¿Y Sue? _Uhm…diría que estoy enamorado de ella. Lo que es peor._ Porque no lo estoy._

- nop, no lo estoy.- murmuré.

Cuando me hube cerciorado de que Emmett estaba en el primer piso y de que Bella _no_ tenia su cabeza pegada del otro lado, apoyé mi oído en su puerta en un insólito intento por saber si estaba ahí o se había escapado.

- cállate, Emmett.- _¿Emmett?_- sí, estamos en la misma casa, lo sé.- silencio.- Emmett, ¿puedes escucharme?

_¿Qué demonios se suponía que estaba haciendo?_

- ¿está por ahí?- _se trataba de mí_.- ¡serás bruto! …sí, Emmett, por Edward.

Me sonreí.

- ¿estás seguro? ¿En su habitación?

Emmett no tiene idea de nada.

- Mmm…gracias.-_…y ella también lo sabe_.

Bendito momento en que me dio picazón en la cara, en un momento mi mano iba a mi frente y al otro estaba flexionada contra el piso.

- ¡oh!- bella exhaló, removiéndose debajo de mí.

Cada parte de mi cuerpo, por minúscula que fuese, estaba completa con su cuerpo. Mi rodilla entre sus piernas, mi pecho contra sus pechos, mi nariz contra la suya, mis ojos en sus ojos. Sus manos en mi trasero, eso logró desconcentrarme. Y hacerla sonrojar.

- ah, eh…hum.- ella balbuceó y pestañeó apresuradamente.

Tragué pesado y, luego de que ella quitara sus manos de mis nalgas, me levanté del piso y le ofrecí mi ayuda. No la tomó.

- lo siento.- me disculpé.- no fue intencional.

Bella me miró fijamente y sonrió. Mordí mi lengua para no romper en risas.

- espero que no.- miró sus manos.- yo…- las levantó.- eso también fue intencional.

_Esperemos que no._

Por segunda vez en el día caminé para atrás, de espalda, huyendo disimuladamente.

- ¿a dónde vas?- volvió a sonreír.

_Piensa rápido._

- a la librería.- asentí.- y no me esperen para cenar.

La cara de bella cayó, borrando la sonrisa. - ¿Por qué?

Doblé los brazos y metí mis dedos en mis bolsillos traseros. Bella arregló su bonito sweater verde y juntó sus manos.

- ¿por qué cenaré fuera?- ella negó.

- ¿Por qué me espiabas?

Hice una mueca y me acerqué más a ella. Su perfume a fresas me aturdió, anhelando poder hundir mi cara en su cabello y aspirarlo.

- no podías quedarte encerrada para siempre.- respondí.

Entrecerró los ojos y jadeó.

- ¿Por qué nunca respondes bien a mis preguntas?

Sonreí y me incliné hacia ella, sus ojos chocolate me enfocaron interesados.

- ¿porque nunca te es suficiente?

Tragó pesado, corriendo su vista lejos de mi vista.

_Había logrado deslumbrarla, que inesperado._

- por qué no lo es.- confesó.

Pero hoy no tenía ganas de seguir peleando con ella, así que di media vuelta y fui a por mis cosas. Odiaba comer solo, no hay nada más aburrido que eso, pero realmente necesitaba salir de casa y pasar por la librería no sonaba tan mal.

Aunque no me gustara tanto el panorama sin cierta persona dentro de él.

_Soy un monstruo._

Estaba mal, bien lo sabía, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que esa mujer que vivía en mi casa, desde casi siempre, con la cual me había prácticamente criado, me gustara como ninguna otra mujer.

Es como mi propia manzana prohibida. De todo los arboles del edén, solo es de ese fruto del que quiero probar.

_Mala analogía la que escogí._

- hey, Edward.- Emmett me interrumpió en el pasillo, con un enorme cuenco de cereales con leche.- esta noche voy a salir, ya sabes, con esa chica buenísima de la que te conté, es probable que no regrese hasta mañana…- me guiñó.- por la tarde.

- como sea. ¿Qué quieres?

Masticó lo más rápido que pudo y habló con la boca llena.

- no seas tan amargado y acompáñame. Lleva amigas.

Me coloqué la chaqueta y cogí las llaves del volvo.

- voy a la librería.

Emmett gimió, levantando las manos.

- eso significa que no tienes nada que hacer. ¿Te apuntas?

_¿Para que tenga a alguien siguiéndome toda la noche? No, gracias._

- no lo creo, tengo que ir a la librería.

Emmett bufó, continuando con su desesperada manera de ingerir sus alimentos y hablar al mismo tiempo. Un asqueroso espectáculo.

- eres un aburrido. Te invité, después no te quejes.

Sonreí suavemente y recibí un leve puñetazo de su parte en el hombro. Revisé mi celular.

- no me quejaré, te lo aseguro.- Emmett bufó otra vez.- mándame un mensaje desde donde estés y tal vez nos encontremos.

Chasqueó sus dedos y me apuntó mientras se alejaba.

- así te quiero ver, ese es el ánimo.

Desapareció fuera de mi vista, reí entre dientes.

- solo tal vez, Emmett.- grité.

- Cállate y déjame ser feliz.- me devolvió.

Justo cuando me disponía a salir, la voz de Bella me hizo retroceder. Estaba agarrada firmemente al barandal y su pecho subía y bajaba violentamente.

- Edward…

_¿Siempre había mencionado mi nombre de esa forma?_

- ¿Bella?- la miré mientras bajaba las escaleras, hasta llegar frente a mí.

- necesito un libro.- hiperventiló.

Corrió el cabello tras su oreja, acomodando su sweater por segunda vez. Ese que le quedaba tan lindo. Metí la mano a mi bolsillo y saqué mi teléfono.

- claro, ¿Cómo se llama?

Mordió su labio y bajó la vista.

- es que quería aprovechar e ir a comprarlo contigo.

Junté mis cejas hasta que me dolió la frente, rasqué mi barbilla.

- ¿quieres acompañarme?

_¿En serio quieres acompañarme?_

- sí, quiero ese libro.- me miró un segundo.

Guardé mi teléfono y moví mis manos en círculos.

- pero irías conmigo, ¿estás dispuesta a eso?- le eché un vistazo bajo mis pestañas.

Rodó los ojos y me empujó fuera, caminó hasta mi auto. La alcancé y le abrí la puerta, sonrió suavemente y entró al volvo.

¿Deberíamos de hacer esto?

Se sentía extraño esta vez, estar en un espacio tan reducido con esta pequeña chica que conseguía alterar, de una manera negativa, mis hormonas adormecidas. Era como si ella misma se pusiera dentro de la boca del león y lo ayudara a masticar, me sentía más animal que nunca.

_¿Cómo podía protegerla de mí?_

- hey, Edward. ¿Harás partir el auto o esperas a que yo conduzca?

Giré la llave y arranqué tan rápido que le hice chillar de la sorpresa.- oh, pedazo de estúpido. ¡Te volviste loco!- su manera tan sutil de tratarme.- ¿Cuál es tu problema? Conduce como la gente normal.

La ignoré, o fingí hacerlo. Torpemente tomó el cinturón y como pudo logró ligarlo, se cruzó de brazos y puso los pies sobre el asiento.

- no puedo creer que aún sigas subiendo los pies al tapiz.- sonreí.- conservas esa maña.

Se sonrojó, una vez más y me golpeó la mano. Me quejé y la sacudí.

- no es una maña, es por comodidad.- se excusó, y me miró.

- lo haces por costumbre.- la miré de reojo y levanté las cejas.- y no intentes liarme, Bella, te conozco.

Y con eso la vencí, literalmente. Sonrió y le subió a la radio, evitando cualquier tipo de conversación que se pudiera desarrollar entre nosotros. Movió los labios sin sonido, riéndose y mirándome, no entendí y preferí dejarlo así, era eso o quedar plantados dentro y contra un árbol.

…

…

**Sábado. Noche.**

- en serio, Tony. Estoy dispuesta a golpearte si me regalas algo.

Estaba fascinado, como nunca antes. Habíamos pasado a la librería, sin hablarnos y ahora, de un momento para otro, hablábamos como si fuera algo de todos los días, como si fuésemos los mejores amigos.

Y ella estaba tan hermosa con esa sonrisa, no la recordaba tan alegre como hoy. No la conocía así y me interesaba.

- es tu graduación, Bella.- tragué apresuradamente, desesperado por hablarle.- ni creas que voy a dejar de regalarte un obsequio.

Gimió y apoyó su cabeza en su mano. Mirándome inquisitivamente, hizo un puchero. Incliné mi cabeza en su dirección.

- ¿Qué tienes contra mis presentes?- murmuré.

Ella mordió su labio y arrugó la nariz. No quería decírmelo, estaba pacientemente buscando las palabras indicadas. Se enderezó y revolvió su cabello. No las encontraba.

- puedes decírmelo.- la animé.

- Tus regalos son…- bajó la vista a su plato y jugó con su comida.- tus regalos, Edward, son demasiado ostentosos.

_¿Ostentosos? _- ¿Segura? ¿Ostentoso?- hice un aspaviento.

Bella rió y sus ojos cafés, cubiertos por esas espesas y encrespadas pestañas, me hechizaron por completo. Un impulsivo deseo de pasar mis dedos por sus parpados me impulsaron, apreté mi mano y la coloqué bajó la mesa. Bella me pareció tan sensual como una vez lo fue Scarlett Johansson. Pero Bella es más suave, más tangible, más hermosa, mucho más preciosa.

_¡En qué estoy pensando!_

Aclaré mi garganta y miré a la mesera, que tenía los ojos fijos en mí. La chica se retorció al momento en que me notó, derrumbando una pila de menús a su derecha, le hice una seña para que se acercara.

- deberías de dejar de hacer eso, no es educado.

Volteé a ver a bella, una sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos perdidos en el liquido de su vaso, examinándolo meticulosamente.

- ¿hacer el qué?- pregunté desentendido, con la necesidad de que ella respondiera a esa simple pregunta.

Bella deslizó su dedo lentamente por la parte posterior de su vaso, delineando la circunferencia, se dio el tiempo de esperar a que la chica llegara y se sonrojara frente a mí. La muchacha era de la edad de ella, rubia, de cabello rizado y sus ojos eran de un llamativo color negro, casi tan oscuro como sus parpados.

Miré a Bella, evidentemente avergonzada, mi reacción no había sido la que ella esperaba.

- aquí está su cuenta.- me sonrió, coquetonamente.

Se agachó lo suficiente como para mostrarme el contenido de su escotada blusa. Pero no era capaz de mirar nada que no fuera de la manera en que bella sonreía y sus ojos tímidamente me lanzaban miradas furtivas. Sonreí y saqué de mi cartera un billete, lo suficiente como para poder pagar la comida y una buena propina para la chica.

- quédese con él cambio.- incliné la cabeza.- muchas gracias.

La chica hizo una mueca y se fue a paso agigantado, sus ojos negros crispados por el rechazo que le había dado.

- estás enfermo, Edward.- bella suspiró y sus ojos al fin se posaron en mí, abiertamente.

Le mostré una sonrisa completa, inclusive socarrona. Bella me sacó la lengua y nos reímos juntos, bebí de mi vaso de vino.

- ella era linda.- se quejó.

Pestañeé exageradamente, enroscando mi dedo en la servilleta, esperando que ella terminara y me pudiera cobrarle respuesta.

- no sabía que ahora te gustaban las chicas.- jugueteé.- corre, aún tienes tiempo de pedirle su número.

Puso los ojos en blanco e hizo una pausa. Sus labios estaban en una línea y esperaba a que yo mismo me diera cuanta de la obviedad que tenía su oración.

- tienes toda la libertad…

- lo sé.- la interrumpí, sus labios se abrieron de esa forma peculiar, desorientada.- no necesito que me lo digas.

- ¿entonces?

En un movimiento coordinado y repentino, mi mano cruzó sobre la mesa y tomó sus dedos. Ella se ruborizó, pero conscientemente, o eso creo, recogió sus dedos con los míos. Una extraña sensación de calorcillo acarició esa parte de mi cuerpo, alterándome el pulso.

- entonces creo que deberías de callarte.- susurré, acariciando su mano con mi pulgar.

La sensación era demandante. Al entrar en contacto con su piel necesitaba más, tocar sus dedos, sus manos, su rostro, quería abrazarla, era como si cada vez necesitara más de ella. Sostuvo mi mirada y como pidiéndome permiso, cruzó su dedo índice por mi palma, causándome cosquillas.

- deberíamos irnos.- insinuó.

Ambos nos levantamos, con nuestras manos unidas, Bella rodeó la mesa y caminó a mi lado, sin mirarme, sin alejarse. Personalmente, no tenía intención de romper aquel vínculo placentero que me ataba a ella, dejamos caer las manos entre los dos, mis dedos encerrando la pequeña mano de ella, suavemente, como si fuera su guante.

- que tengan una buena noche su novia y usted, caballero.

Eso fue lo que necesitaba para mirar a bella y mutuamente llegar al acuerdo silencioso de soltar nuestras manos. Sus ojos se dilataron y giró su rostro lejos de mí, enojada, subió al auto sin esperar a que abriera su puerta y me desconoció magistralmente.

_¿Qué estaba mal?_

Es decir, ¿aparte de lo evidente?

Adoraba la manera en que nuestra relación se volvía tan directa, implícitamente sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

- Bella…

- ahora es tú turno de guardar silencio.

Detuve el auto en un lugar seguro, no la miré.

- no te entiendo.- confesé.- ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Ella rió mordazmente, quitando de un tirón el cinturón y mirándome de frentón.

- quiero la verdad, quiero entenderte de una buena vez.

Agité mi cabeza, hasta que me paré a mirarla. Sus ojos se humedecieron de la rabia.

_Me gustas._

- no sé qué quieres saber.- fruncí los labios, girándome bruscamente hacia la ventana.

Ni siquiera era apto para mirarla.

_Cobarde._

- sí, lo sabes.- rebatió.- es la misma pregunta que siempre te he hecho. Edward, ¿Por qué ahora?

Cerré los ojos apreté mis manos sobre el manubrio, bufé y agaché la cabeza.

- no lo sé.

Dos pequeñas manos giraron mi rostro, levantándolo y obligándome a abrir los ojos. No haberlos abierto hubiera sido imperdonable.

- dímelo.- susurró, con sus ojos tan brillantes como la luna.- confía en mí.

La miré largo rato, sin decir nada, sólo observando la sutil forma en que ella daba vida a su alrededor, envolviéndome. La yema de su dedo recorrió el contorno de mi mejilla, hormigueando mi piel mientras la tocaba, sus ojos, cuidadosos, me miraban a cada segundo.

- bella…yo…-suspiré.- tú dijiste que estaba mal, tienes razón.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja, apoyando su frente en la mía. No me retiré ni opuse resistencia, ni la alejé ni le dije nada para que lo hiciera, porque no quería. Quería que me tocara, necesitaba sentirla cerca, llevaba rato deseándolo.

- lo dije, Edward. Pero no es mi respuesta.

Recordé a Jacob Black, hace meses, como sostenía sus manos y la abrazaba, ella parecía tan complacida.

- tienes novio.- le recordé.- no lo hagas.

Ella se detuvo, alejándose dos centímetros y revisando mi expresión.

- ¿novio?- levantó una ceja.- yo no tengo novio.

Bufé e hice una mueca. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió.- Edward, Jacob no es mi novio.

Negué y puse mis manos en las suyas.

- ¿no que no querías más mentiras? Yo lo vi, además Black es un idiota.- quité sus manos de mi rostro.

Se puso seria y tomó mi mejilla.

- me gustas.- admitió.- por eso te besé, ese es mi secreto.

Me tensé completamente y quedé sin aliento, mis ojos se tuvieron que haber abierto demasiado, porque bella se sonrojó y escondió su rostro. Pensarlo no era lo mismo que escuchárselo decir desde su boca, con sus propios labios, lo sospechaba, pero estaba aún más perturbado ahora que en ese entonces.

_Esto no está pasando ¿verdad?_

Recordé lo celoso que me había puesto cuando vi a Black besarla y cuando fue él quien la había llevado al hospital y no yo, que no había estado ahí para ella como él. Odiaba el hecho de que él supiera más de bella que yo. Había estado celoso, al igual que ella.

- entonces no te vayas.- farfullé.- porque tú también me gustas, Isabella.

Me sentí como en secundaria, o aún más, como en primaria. Todo se resumía a que era un niño pequeño declarándose a la chica más guapa del instituto, como yo, que había pasado de confesar respuestas a declararse a Bella Swan. En ninguna parte de mi promesa estaba escrito que esto no debía pasar, ni en las letras chicas, porque se suponía que estaba inmune a los encantos de esta indefensa chiquilla.

- esto no está bien.- fue lo último que dijo.

Y lo último que hizo fue apoyar sus labios en los míos y yo, ni idiota, le ayudé a terminar lo que empezó. La besé con ferocidad, sin olvidar que debía ser amable con ella, pero Bella no me lo ponía fácil, su brazo se aferró a mi cuello y cerró espacios, moviendo de una manera apetitosa su boca sobre la mía.

- Am…-dije contra sus labios.- esto no está nada bien.

Pero seguí besándola, con mayor destreza y sus labios respondían de manera eficiente, como si hubiéramos estados predestinado a besarnos. Mi mente había soltado toda mi estupidez interna, haciéndome tener pensamientos tan incoherentes y enfermos que me asustaron.

_Besas bien. Muy, muy bien._

Suspiró y me miró con dificultad.

- creo que es hora de que me lleves a casa, Cullen.

_Mejor._

Respiré profundo y despeiné mi cabello.

- de acuerdo.

* * *

><p>Done. Lamento la tardanza, pero estamos pagados.<p>

Si quieren más, comentarios. Gracias! :D

Nos vemos en el otro :P Saludos!


	11. Capítulo diez

Lamento la tardanza, pero aquí esta.

Gracias por las alertas, favoritos, comentarios y todo ….gracias a susy! :3

* * *

><p><em>"Uno se equivoca creyendo que las mejores uniones descansan sobre afinidades".<em>

**_Romain Rolland._**

Capitulo diez. / _"El corazón."_

_Bella "chica mal" Pov._

**Martes. Tarde. Tercera semana de diciembre.**

Decir que este lunes estaba más desconcentrada de lo común no era suficiente, ocupada en idear un plan en donde Emmett esté atareado, Sue salga a pasear y Edward termine con su boca puesta en la mía.

_Soy una tonta._

Sonreí, masticando mi dedo de la vergüenza. Sentía como si todos me estuvieran mirando y, por alguna morbosa razón, supieran lo que estoy pensando. Me sonrojé y me refugié entre mi cabello enredado, volviendo a mi cuenta regresiva para salir del instituto.

_Mi última semana de instituto._

Había escondido todas mis cartas de aceptación, absolutamente todas, y eso no es nada fácil. No me habían rechazado en ninguna de las universidades en las que había postulado, ni una sola, incluso en la que creí que sólo recibiría una patada en el culo, rezaba_: "…estaríamos realmente agradecidos de que formase parte de nuestra institución"._

_¡Están de joda! ¿Agradecidos?_

Bueno, no tenía esperado ser aceptada, así que, tampoco tenía ilusiones de irme a estudiar a la otra punta del mundo, era sólo una tonta apuesta que había hecho con Jacob.

_Jacob._

Para mi buena suerte él no recordaba que en su estado de ebriedad se me había declarado, supongo. No se había referido al tema ni había hecho ninguna alusión por el estilo, así que podía respirar tranquila. Además, seguía con una resaca que recién hoy le había bajado, pero aún le tenía tomado más de un cuarto del cerebro.

_Pobre moreno._

Emmett consiguió novia. _Perra_. No nos había querido decir el nombre, ni como era, sólo nos comentó que era una diosa y que le colgaban las babas por ella, que era una tía buena y que si todo salía como lo tenía planeado, la semana que entra la conoceríamos.

¿A qué se refería con lo que tenía planeado? _Ni idea._

Sue también consiguió novio, _además ella_. Casi me hago encima cuando me contó que estaba "saliendo" con Billy Black, y Jacob, literalmente, lo hizo cuando él se lo contó. Tuvimos que hacerle una terapia grupal, la cual salió divertidísima, y Jacob terminó adorándola, sobre todo cuando llegó la hora de la cena, en ese entonces no se sabía quien la amaba más, si Billy o Jake.

Ángela me tenía la mano agarrotada, pero se la debía. Creí que jamás conocería una persona que tuviera tantos familiares, y sólo los cercanos. Me imagino si hubiera tenido que invitar a la graduación a sus parientes lejanos, no habría lugar para las demás familias en el instituto, estaría atestado y seria una proeza para mí y mis pobres pies el llegar al podio. Ángela no es italiana, o al menos eso me ha dicho.

Y entonces estaba _Edward_.

Sí, ese Edward. Al que le gusto. El que me gusta.

Habíamos sido realmente estúpidos con todo esto, y no digo que hubiésemos dejado de serlo, porque aún lo somos. Seguimos con el mismo comportamiento hormonal y casi infantil, sólo que esta vez aceptamos que no podemos evitarlo, ni queremos intentarlo tampoco.

Lo he besado cuatro beses más desde que se me había salido, por impulsiva y bocona, que Jacob no era mi novio y que lo había besado por que le creía guapo, ah… y que por sobre todo me gustaba.

Ya no le creo guapo; ahora estoy completa, e irrefutablemente, segura de que lo es.

Él me había besado cinco beses más, aparte de las que yo, en todo mi estado _"me traes por los pelos"_, me había lanzado contra su boca.

¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo? No lo quería pensar _-aunque fuera una pregunta que constantemente aparecía en mi cabeza-_ ni detenerme a examinarlo. Estaba demasiado turbio y se sentía demasiado bien como para entrar en justificaciones.

Era todo un circo. Cuando estaba Emmett, o alguien más, no había forma de que nos soportásemos. No descubría rincón en donde encontrar algo para arrojárselo. Pero nos quedábamos a solas y las cosas cambiaban. No alcanzaba a abrir la boca y no hallaba la forma de disimular mi sonrisa, ni los escalofríos, que tan sólo sus miradas me provocaban.

Era innegable la atracción que ejercía sobre mí, aunque eso no me gustase para nada.

Tal vez si él no fuera tan apuesto, ni yo tan cría, las cosas serian diferentes. Yo sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistirme a sus encantos de galán no asumido, y a sus ojos tan claros y auténticos, y a su risa tan contagiosa y sensual, y su cabello suave y desordenado, con ese olor tan peculiar a mandarina, y por supuesto como dejar de mencionar, sus labios tan suaves y fuertes, que se mueven con una sincronía que a cualquiera le causaría envidia y que me desarman de manera muy efectiva.

Pero ese no era el problema, o mejor dicho, el peor de ellos. El verdadero lío era lo que venía después, cuando él ya no estaba y yo necesitaba verlo, casi desesperadamente. Exactamente como ahora. Jamás me había ocurrido antes que todo se volviera extremadamente aburrido cuando alguien no está, excepto con Jake, pero no es comparable en este caso.

_Porque curiosamente sus ojos no son en los que tanto anhelo dilapidarme._

- ¿disfrutando tu última semana?

Me afirmé de la mesa, antes de que cayera de bruces al piso, y volteé el rostro con la boca semiabierta.

- no tanto como quisiera.

Él me sonrió y se acercó más a mí, sujetando mi mochila, que estaba a punto de rodar estante abajo. Me sonrojé graciosamente y suspiré.

- creo que te he pillado mirando musarañas.- levantó una ceja, sonriendo travieso.

Me acomodé sobre la silla y miré a alrededor. _Nuevamente sola, genial_. La clase debía de haber terminado hace ya largo rato y yo seguía tan encimada en mis debilidades mentales que lo había olvidado.

- algo por el estilo.- me encogí de hombros.- por casualidad, ¿hace cuánto…?

- unos quince minutos.- me interrumpió.

_Wow. Eso es mucho._

- ¿Por qué no lo disfrutas?

Batí mis pestañas desesperadamente, sofocada. _¿Es que todo el mundo aquí lo sabía?_

- ¿perdón?

Él se aclaró la garganta y se apoyó contra el escritorio contiguo.

- tu última semana de instituto, eso es algo importante.

Asentí aliviada y me golpeé mentalmente. Estaba completamente paranoica, uno de los efectos secundarios de hacer cosas que no corresponden.

- sí, eso. Supongo que esperaba más, me siento nostálgica.

- por supuesto que sí. A mí me pasó igual.

- creo que todos pasamos por lo mismo, aquí en el aula es un sentimiento compartido.

Él me sonrió, con sus ojos fijamente posados en mí, con algún extraño poder que me hizo sentir incómoda. Suspiró.

- lo es. Eres realmente sensitiva.

Bajé el rostro, recogiendo mis útiles y apurando esta conversación.

_Déjame ya._

- no hay necesidad de serlo, es cuestión de mirar a los demás.

Rió entre dientes y me entregó mi cuaderno.

- no aceptas cumplidos, ¿no?

Y eso me recordó a Edward.

_Dios, Edward._

- cuando son honestos.- sonreí.- adiós, señor Banner.

- adiós, Bella.

Estaba nerviosa, a finales del año tenía que confirmar mi universidad, y eso era ahora algo complicado, _más complicado_. Necesitaba estar completamente segura de que la decisión que tomaría iba a ser la correcta y la mejor para mí. Pero, _¿cómo saberlo?_

Tenía opciones, muchas opciones y más buenas de lo que alguna vez pensé que podría llegar a optar. Valió la pena ser una de las mejores alumnas de mi promoción, vaya que lo valió.

_Pero es tan delicado._

Lo más seguro era que confirmaría en…

Saqué mi teléfono y me lo puse en la oreja.

- ¿diga? – bufé.

Una risita burlona y un resoplido.

_- hey, Edward, soy Bella. ¿Cómo estás?_

Sonreí y caminé al aparcamiento.

- ¿tienes permiso para usurpar mi identidad?

_- no._

- ¿y entonces?

_- pensé que un poco de educación no te haría daño._- carraspeé.- _A propósito, estoy bien._

Enarqué una ceja.

- ¿te lo pregunté?

_- sé que querías saberlo._

Fanfarrón.

Estoy cien por ciento segura de que sonrió como un idiota, fuera de que lo es.- no sabía que eras capaz de leer mentes.- satiricé.

Gimió._- aún no. Y por esa razón, necesito que me digas algo._

Me sonrojé y di un bote dentro del carro, cerrando con llave todas las puertas.

- ¿qué quieres?- susurré.

_- ¿te ruborizaste?_

Me miré en el espejo retrovisor, tenía las mejillas bañadas en un suave color carmín.

- no.- mentí.

_- no sabes engañarme, Isabella._

- te colgaré.- advertí.

Edward refunfuñó._- Bella…_

- ¿Qué?

_- necesito verte.-_ musitó.

Sonreí.- no tengo dinero, para eso tienes a Emmett.

¿Para que necesitaría verme? … _Besarme. _No, eso es para lo que yo necesito verle. _Majaderas hormonas._

_- eres tan tonta.-_ gruñó.- _tú eres la última persona a quien le pediría dinero._

Rodé los ojos.- al grano, Edward.

¿Es normal tiritar cuando dices un nombre?

_- necesito verte._

Sonreí otra vez para mi, _perniciosa,_ mala suerte. Me sentía tan patética, exageradamente.- ¿…para?

_- tenemos que hablar…necesito saber…espera… ¡demonios! Me están acosando, Bella. _– Se quejó en un susurro.- _te llamo luego._

¿Acosando? ¿Una chica?

¿En el trabajo?

- ¿Edward…?

_- sí, Christine, no es un buen momento, pero…_

Y colgó.

El soberano idiota cortó la llamada y quién era esa bruja no supe, si lo acosaba tampoco, ni siquiera sabía si existía de verdad.

_¡Genial!_

- Christine.- suspiré.

….

…..

….

-¡uchú! ¿Bella?

Mi subconsciente se negaba a dejarme ser, todo menos eso. Tener desordenes de sueño me estaba marcando un mal paso. Dormir por las tardes y estudiar por las noches no es malo, pero la vida nocturna al fin de cuentas termina pasándote multa.

Cómo la que me está pasando ahora a mí.

- duermes como un angelito, chiquita.- _despierta, despierta._- ¡y ya no botas babas!

Me removí y suspiré.

¡Yo nunca he soltado babas!

_Creo._

- pero sigues teniendo espasmos, eso no está bien. ¿Tendrás alguna enfermedad?-meditó.- le diré a Edward, seguro sabrá si es normal.

El nombre de _"él" _hizo que mi consiente se pusiera más alerta, de alguna u otra forma, _"él"_ me despertaba los sentidos.

_Realmente lo odio._

- y Edward…- _¿hum?-_ y yo que pensaba que podría tener algo contigo, _polly_ _pocket_.- se rió bajito.- ¡vaya burradas que se me ocurren! Pero sí…si no lo hubiera visto con esa chiquilla. Bueno, Edward es extraño, quizás hasta sea gay. Un hermano gay…- roncó.- ah…no estaría tan mal, sería como una hermanita.

_¿Una chiquilla?, ¿eso era una especie de señal?_

_¿Una señal desesperada de "aléjate de él mientras puedas"?_

Emmett, créeme, Edward no es gay. Te lo digo por experiencia.

- quizás con que cochinadas estés soñando, Bells. ¡Estas toda roja!

Y eso fue todo, abrí los ojos y le empujé la frente hacia atrás.

- me estabas apretando el brazo, Emmett.- me quejé.- ¿es que uno no puede tomarse una siesta en esta casa?

Emmett se afirmó en sus manos y me miró desde el suelo.

- de poder se puede, pero trata de hacerlo en tu habitación. Mira que nadie quiere escuchar cómo disfrutas de tus sueños para mayores de dieciocho años, Isabella. Tus sueños húmedos en tu pieza, no en el salón.

Enarqué los ojos.

- eres un cochino, Emmett.

Sonrió y ladeó el rostro.

- si tú y yo lo sabemos, ¿a quién se lo dices?

Él rió y yo, _¿Qué más podía hacer?_, me reí con él.

Suspiré y me fregoteé los ojos con mis dedos. Emmett se movió por el salón y recogió su chaqueta.

- ¿A dónde vas?- bostecé.

- a lo de Lucy.- se encogió de hombros.

_¿Lucy?_

Enarqué una ceja y lo miré enfadada, él sonrió.

- no te pongas celosa, _Polly_. Sabes que tú eres la primera en mi corazón.

Refunfuñé.

- por ahora.- Emmett rodó los ojos.- no dejes que se propase contigo, si hace algo que tú no quieres me llamas y se las verá conmigo.

Se carcajeó y jugó con sus cejas.

- no te preocupes Bella…-su mirada definitivamente ladina.- te prometo que ella hará todo lo que yo quiera.

_Asco. Asco de bestia._

- oh, ya vete, vete. No quiero más detalles.- tapé mi oídos.- todo lo volteas, Emmett Cullen. Eres un sucio.

Emmett se enfundó su chaqueta de cuero al abdomen y se inclinó para besarme la cabeza.

- pórtate bien, bebé. Te quiero.

Le miré hacia arriba con la frente arrugada.

- te quiero, aunque me engañes con otra.

Emmett volvió a reír, haciéndome un puchero.

- tú siempre serás mi nenita, eso ni Lucy podría cambiarlo.- sonreí.- lo prometo.

Asentí y levanté mi pulgar.

- bien. Cuídate. No manejes ebrio.

Despareció hacia la salida, como una ráfaga. Me dejé desparramar hasta la alfombra, boca abajo, la línea del piso y la figura de las escaleras como mi única vista.

_No me gustan las novias de Emmett. Las odio._

¿Por qué tiene que ser tan guapo?

- soy una egoísta.- balbuceé.

_Y una celosa._

- ¡adiós Kelly!

-¡como sea!- grité.

El sonido de la puerta hizo eco por toda la casa, bruscamente deshabitada. Emmett era capaz de hacerme sentir como si la casa estuviese llena de gente, en una constante jarana, jamás me sentía sola.

Pero ahora no estaba.

Me dediqué a observar como la luz del reloj, que estaba en la mesita de las llaves, parpadeaba cada dos segundos, me mareaba. Cuando se está en silencio uno es capaz de darse cuenta de muchas cosas, como del sonido que hace el televisor, aún estando apagado; el sonido de los autos que pasan lejos, allá en la calzada; el crujido de las ramas de los arboles con el movimiento de la nieve. El ruido que hacen las llaves en la cerradura, para abrir la puerta.

- Edward.- gemí, levantándome de inmediato.

Miré a mis lados, exasperada por desaparecer. Tenía aproximadamente cinco segundos para correr lejos de él y sus acribilladoras preguntas. Seguramente, por culpa de mis pies, no llegaría ni a la cocina en pie. _Pero podía intentarlo._ Di saltos, de manera patética, hasta llegar a la puerta de la cocina.

_Oh, dulce triunfo._

- eso es humillante.

Frené en secó, tropezándome por culpa de mis dos fenomenales pies izquierdos. Caí sobre mis rodillas.

- temo preguntar…pero ya que no hay de otra. ¿Qué demonios haces, Bella?

_¿Arranco de ti?_- hago ejercicios.- me levanté y le sonreí.- ¿Qué pensabas?

Edward sonrió, dándose media vuelta y quitándose el saco, caminó de vuelta al salón, desabrochando su corbata y arrojándola junto a su saco sobre la mesa.

_¿Piensa desnudarse?_

- me asustas Bella. ¿De dónde sacas esa clase de ejercicios?- me miró incrédulo.- dudo que ese haya sido Emmett.

Caminé frente a él, sin despegar sus ojos de los míos, incapaz de dejar de mirarle. Sus ojos verdes recorrieron mi rostro y su mano derecha, recién sacada de su bolsillo, fue a desabrochar los botones de su camisa.

- ¿Qué haces?- di un paso inconscientemente hacia atrás.- ¿te estás quitando la camisa?

Asintió, como si no hubiera cosa más obvia que la que hacía.

- odio esa camisa.- explicó.- ese perfume me intoxica.

A pesar de que mi cerebro estaba sumamente ocupado procesando el hecho de un Edward casi en pelotas, le obligué a que extendiera mi mano en su dirección. Edward me entregó la camisa y se largó de mi vista.

Lo acerqué a mi nariz. Sentí su olor. Arrugué el ceño. Lo seguí escaleras arriba.

- huele a chica.- lo puse otra vez cerca de mi nariz.- ¿estás follando en el trabajo?

Si Edward no me hubiera conocido, ese hubiera sido el premio a la mejor actuación de indiferencia.

Se volteó con sus labios en una línea y un jersey en su mano.

- no, Bella. No estoy follando en el trabajo. Es sólo una mujer que hoy se pasó de cariñosa conmigo. Gracias por preguntar.

Reí, alejando cualquier tipo de celo innecesario, caminé los pasos que nos separaban y acaricié su pecho. Sonrió, totalmente boquiabierto.

- estas cruzando todos mis parámetros, Bella.- murmuró, observando cómo mis dedos se escurrían por su estómago.- Bell…

Acerqué mi rostro, sintiendo cosquillas por todo el cuerpo. Besé su mejilla lentamente, subiendo mis manos a sus hombros.

- ¿se pasó de cariñosa?- le pregunté.- ¿algo como esto?

Besé bajo su oreja, noqueándolo, justo como quería. Giró su cabeza y cerró los ojos, mi respiración se descontroló, pero no lo suficiente como para inmovilizarme.

Su piel era tan suave.

- no me estás escuchando, Bella.- puso sus manos sobre mis brazos y los bajó.- hay límites para nosotros.

_Nosotros._

Me estremecí y él lo notó, abrió sus ojos y se me quedó mirando, con una intensidad ardiente, palpable.

- ya sabes que me gustas.- tomó mi rostro con su mano, me quedé estática.- y yo te gusto, soy mayor que tú.

- lo sé.- dije sin titubear.

La mitad que no nos decíamos con palabras lo leíamos en los ojos del otro, nos conocíamos de una manera tan peculiar, tan magnífica.

- y no me interesa.- agregué.- al menos no como a ti.

Me soltó, tomó su camiseta y se la puso, suspiró.- no creo que mi habitación sea el mejor lugar para hablar.

Al menos no para hablar, ¿verdad?

_Gracias, Edward._- no hay nada de qué hablar.- corté.

Me detuvo de la mano. La tomó y me acarreó fuera de su cuarto, de vuelta al salón.

- no soy una niña, Edward.- me solté.- dime de una vez que es lo que quieres.

Puso frente a mis ojos un montón de papeles, uno tras de otro.

- ¿Cuánto pensabas esconderlo?- en su voz, una mezcla de cansancio y pesar.- pensé que al menos me dirías a donde te vas.

_Demonios._

Tomé el turro de papeles, sudando en frio, cada carta de aceptación tenía arrugado sus extremos, con los dedos de Edward marcados. Lo miré a los ojos, él me sonrió después de todo.

- felicitaciones, bella.- susurró.- ya eres libre.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, _incontrolablemente_, al segundo éstas cayeron de mis ojos y mi sonrisa declinó.

_Edward me está felicitando._

- ¿libre?- bajé el rostro.- ¿Cómo es eso?

Edward respiró hondo y levantó mi cara con su mano. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

- que ya no soy nadie para decirte que te quedes, que puedes tomar tus decisiones, que puedes estudiar en el lugar que tú quieras.- sonrió.- y que me siento orgulloso de ti.

_Oh, maldición. Estoy enamorada de Edward._

Mi corazón se disparó y juró que si hubiera tenido la mitad de voluntad hubiera podido evitar tomar su cuello y abrazarlo, pero Edward bajaba mi voluntad a cero. O en su daño, la desviaba toda hacia él.

- gracias, Edward.- susurré, humedeciendo el cuello de su camiseta.

Sus brazos cruzaron mi cintura y me encerraron contra su pecho. Cerré los ojos ahogándome en esa sensación tan cálida de tener a alguien tan presente en el cuerpo como el hecho de respirar, de ser capaz de querer y desear a alguien con tanta intensidad como lo hacía yo por él.

_Algo que jamás me había pasado._

- de nada, Bella.- farfulló.- gracias a ti.

Nos miramos a los ojos, esas esferas de color _azul verdoso-verde azulado_ estaban enrojecidas, su sonrisa medio quebrada y sus mejillas sonrosadas, le sonreí de vuelta. Con uno de sus dedos acarició mi mentón, sin quitar su vista de la mía, inclinó su rostro lentamente hacia mí, lo esperé.

Sus labios llegaron sin prisa a mi boca, como si nos besáramos por primera y última vez, un beso con sabor a despedida. Presionó sus labios, con suavidad y se alejó de mí, dejándome a solas.

A solas con mi corazón.

* * *

><p>Reviews y la sigo. Alguna sugerencia?<p>

En realidad, la seguiré igual, no crean que es una amenaza o algo parecido, pero me gustaría mucho que dejarán saber si va bien o ya se ha puesto aburrida.

Gracias :D


	12. Capítulo once

Aquí vamos. A ver si las encuentro. Perdónenme si se vuelve extraño pero es que ha pasado muchísimo tiempo.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 11.  _"Con el paso del tiempo"_

_Pov Edward._

- ¡Edward!, dios, ¡ve por ella!- Sue gritaba, agitando sus manos como si quisiera arrojarme algo al rostro. Pero no lo hacía.

Seguí de largo y caminé hasta las escaleras, ella me siguió. Si bien sabía que me hablaba, la ignoraba olímpicamente, no estaba de ánimos hoy para sus sermones diarios de diez horas del porqué debería ir en búsqueda de Isabella.

_Agh. _Como me dolía pensar en ella, y sólo pensarla.

Recuerdo excelentemente cuando se fue, y porqué se fue, hace ya dos meses. Su baile de graduación, su piel tan brillante, tan tersa, tan pálida pero perfecta. La forma en la que me miró cuando bajó las escaleras y tropezó sobre mí, a causa del vestido azul metálico que llevaba. Recuerdo haberla llevado hasta la puerta del salón, y sin que nadie nos viera, haberle besado con todas mis ganas, como si de alguna forma determinara que esa chica era solo para mí y nadie más podía tomarla.

Cerré la puerta del dormitorio en la cara de Sue, tendría que pedirle disculpas después. Me quité la corbata y arrojé mi cuerpo sobre la cama, cerrando los ojos casi por inercia.

_- Qué te parece mi vestido?- se balanceó de un lado a otro, haciendo que la tela se elevara sobre sus preciosas piernas._

_Sonreí con malicia, la acerqué, corrí mi dedo por lo desnudo de su espalda, de sus hombros, del contorno de sus muslos._

_Ella se estremeció.- ¡Edward!- me reprendió mientras se percataba de nuestro alrededor.- ¿quieres que alguien nos vea?_

_Cuando me hube preparado para algún pequeño golpe de su parte, me sorprendí que ella cruzara sus manos por mi cuello y aplastará mi boca con la suya._

Ahora que lo pienso, siempre presentí que esa inmensa nube de felicidad se disiparía con facilidad, rápidamente, que tenía los minutos contados, que era imposible hacerlo durar demasiado.

_- Se que soy delicioso, y adoraría retenerte por siempre en mis brazos- ella giró los ojos- pero creo que esta noche compartiré una parte de ti, psicológicamente hablando, con tu amiguito- enfaticé- Jacobo Black._

_Ella soltó una risita nerviosa y supongo que le vio, porque quitó mis manos de su cintura. Eso me dolió, pero no lo intenté otra vez. Rápidamente me abrazó y en ese movimiento su mano apretó uno de mis glúteos, provocándome una sonrisa._

_- nos vemos muy pronto, Tony._

Reí con tristeza, una risa cansina, tan falsa como el tatuaje de henna que Emmet dice real. Era tan estúpido, lo soy. Me desvestí y me miré al espejo, ella tenía razón, era un monstruo.

Bella se fue porqué soy un autentico hijo de perra.

_Mientras veía como su pequeño cuerpo entraba del brazo con Jacobo "el muy idiota (como adoraba llamarle con mi hermano)" Black, mi móvil comenzó a repicar, lo saqué del bolsillo. Christine._

Bufé. Dejé que el agua helada de la ducha me envolviera por completo, esperando congelarme por imbécil.

_- Dígame?- sonreí, con toda la alegría del momento._

_- Edward?- ella ronroneó por el teléfono, aunque me dio igual.- necesito que te pases por mi casa con urgencia._

_- Disculpa?- aclaré la voz.- y eso porqué?_

_Christine era jefe de una famosa marca de línea deportiva para la cual estaba trabajando, era una mujer arrolladora, y completamente angustiante._

_- oh, discúlpame...-se escuchó decepcionada- tengo un detalle que me molesta sobre la campaña, y como debe estar lista para este lunes, podrías pasarte para solucionarlo de una vez?_

_Miré mi reloj, eran recién las once de la noche, de todas maneras faltaba mucho para que Bella terminará con su fiesta._

_- um… - subí a mi coche- no puede ser solucionado el lunes en la oficina?_

_Guardó silencio.- No lo creo. Pero tampoco es algo que tarde._

En que puto año naciste Edward?, aplasté la frente contra la cerámica de la ducha. Caí en la trampa más antigua del mundo.

_- De acuerdo, mándame tu dirección a mi correo. Estoy por ahí en 20 minutos más o menos._

En resumen, había llegado a su apartamento, una pelirroja despampanante abrió la puerta desde el otro lado, conversamos sobre sus absurdos detalles, que ella misma había sugerido, bebimos unas copas de vino, cuando ella se puso demasiado cariñosa, me despedí cordialmente. No me sentía para nada bien. Me trató de detener antes de subir al auto, pero no le dejé. Puse de todas mis fuerzas para manejar y no morir en el intento.

Llegué a la casa, antes de poder sacar las llaves de mi abrigo, ¿dónde estaba mi jodida chaqueta?, vomité en la calzada, revisé mis bolsillos, no traía las llaves, probablemente las había dejado donde la rubia.

Di la vuelta a la casa y saqué la llave de emergencia que Sue guardaba bajó unos maceteros. Mis manos tiritaban, llamé a la puerta, pero nadie contestó. Logré abrir al noveno intento. Subí las escaleras y entré a la pieza de Bella, su aroma en el aire. Fui al baño, me desvestí y volví a vomitar y, desde ese momento no recuerdo nada. Manos, vómitos y oscuridad. Humedad en mi rostro, un perfume ajeno, invasivo.

_- Edward?- una vocecita.- Que carajos...- un sollozo y un manotazo.- ¡Edward despierta de una maldita vez!_

_Abrí los ojos con una sonrisita, su hermoso vestido azul, su rostro más pálido de lo común, sus ojos tristes, lagrimas cayendo. Me levanté buscando el problema. La pelirroja era el problema._

Arrojé la lámpara al piso, el despertador contra la muralla, el celular contra el armario y me senté desnudo sobre el piso. Me dolía demasiado fingir que no estaba acabado, que no estaba roto, que había acabado con el amor que sabía que sentía ella por mí.

_¿Cómo podía ir por Bella? ¿Como si yo mismo sabía que no la merecía?_

Lloré, como siempre lloro por ella, cada vez que puedo, para sentirme menos monstruo y menos quebrado.

_- Que mierda...-ella trataba de hablar pero no podía- porqué?_

_Me levanté de esa cama asustado, mirando a la pelirroja que dormía apaciblemente en la misma camiseta que me había puesto el día anterior, me deformé y sentí las nauseas y todo otra vez, estaba asqueado. Era la cama de Bella, su habitación. No entendía nada, sólo miraba horrorizado a bella y sus ojos desorbitados que intercalaban entre mi cuerpo y el de ella. Estaba semidesnudo._

_- Bella...- traté de alargar una mano, pero ella la miró con repugnación.- esto, no sé, no es..._

_- en mi cama...- masculló.- con una puta pelirroja._

_Bella se acercó al lado de su cama, en donde la chica reposaba, estiró su mano y la enredó entre los rojos cabellos y de un sólo tirón la arrojó sobre el piso. La chica despertó sobresaltada y la miró, y luego su vista se posó sobre mí. Su boca se abrió completamente._

_La odie tanto, que me importó un carajo su insulsa propuesta de trabajo y su dinero._

_- puedo explicarlo...- levantó una mano como defensa por la proximidad e ira de la chica de cabellos castaños.- sólo, tú, tus llaves..._

_Mi cabeza daba vueltas. Por la puerta un risueño Emmet estaba por entrar, cuando nos vio a todos, su cara se transformó. No pude aguantar más y corrí al baño para volver a vomitar, mi cuerpo sufría convulsiones, pero nadie sintió interés por mí, era de esperarse y si hubiera tenido suerte hubiera muerto ahí mismo._

Terminé de vestirme y me senté a los pies de la cama, tomé mi cabeza con fuerza entre mis manos. _Es que no lo entiendo._

_Cuando había salido del baño ya nadie estaba ahí, me puse mis pantalones y mi chaqueta, que mágicamente había aparecido ahí, y salí al pasillo, no había rastros de Christine. Emmet estaba en el salón, sentado sobre el sofá mirando hacia el cielo._

_- sabes, yo siempre pensé que tú y Bella iban a estar juntos, se casarían, tendrás hermosos bebés...-suspiró.- pero ahora creo que eso jamás pasará._

_Mi corazón había goteado por dentro, era una especie de desangramiento interno, como si toda mi sangre se fuera súbitamente hacia los dedos de mis pies._

_- Donde está?- logré articular._

_Me miró y vi flamear sus ojos. Mantuve mis ojos sobre los suyos, hasta que me di cuenta de que era la peor persona del mundo._

_- la pelirroja?- escupió._

_- Bella._

_Él gruñó, pero de alguna manera se apiadó de mi cuerpo deshabitado._

_- ella está en mi cuarto, está… bloqueada, no deja de llorar, le he dado un calmante y le he dejado dormir ahí.- cerró los ojos.- la has cagado en verdad._

La perdí.

_- la perdiste.- me confirmó- se irá por ti._

Y se fue.

* * *

><p>Esta vez si que la embarró Edward, la terminaré pronto, queda poquito...muy poquito. Un beso chicas, espero que puedan leerla :) Niss<p> 


	13. Capítulo doce

Muchas muchas gracias por los review (_lulu, lu e indiansummer_) , pensé que no habría ninguno, así que me llevé una estupenda sorpresa cuando abrí la página para subir el penúltimo capítulo, que es éste.

(me he reído mucho con eso de que ojalá llegara antes del 2016 jajaja:P )

* * *

><p>Capítulo 12. _"Hablamos"_

_**Swan.**_

- no puedo creer que me esté haciendo esto…

No tengo perdida idea de cómo me encontró, la cosa es que lo hizo. Pero, _¿por qué me humilla?_

- observa bella…- se contorneó, girando sus desarrollados oblicuos de lado a lado y elongando.

Emmett bailaba, vestido de unos ridículos pantalones súper ajustados y un estúpido cintillo, su torso desnudo y una inmensa radio conectada a su celular que tocaba _Call on me_ de _Eric Prydz._

_Que mierda de suerte._

- de acuerdo, ya te vi…-agité los brazos.- _TODAS_ te vieron… ¿puedes parar ahora?

Me miró satisfecho, pero antes de terminar, se dobló y levantó con una mirada _"sensual",_ que sacó muchos suspiros del público femenino. Gemí ante los fervientes aplausos, Emmett tiró un par de besos hacia su nuevo club de fans.

Pasé por su lado y lo arrastré del brazo, él apagando la musiquita que amenazaba a volver a comenzar en su celular, lo guardó en su bolsillo y se colocó su playera.

-¿cómo me encontraste?- lo solté de un tirón.

- Edward te encontró…- se encogió de hombros- esperé a que viniera por ti, durante meses, pero me cansé y yo vine por ti.- sonrió.

Edward otra vez, una, otra y otra vez. Y él no hizo nada por venir aquí_, aunque yo no lo quiero_. Una enorme roca impactó sobre mi corazón, casi pude oír como rompían el cristal dentro de mí.

No quería hablar, no podía, si lo intentaba mi voz se quebraría y terminaría retorciéndome en llanto.

- ¿Por qué has venido?

Emmett bufó y me miró como si fuese la respuesta más obvia del universo.- porque te extraño, _polly_.

En esos momentos identificaba que lo que sentía por la visita de Emmett no era nada sinónimo de lo agradable, por alguna extraña razón, el estar cerca de él me recordaba demasiado a su hermano. Era como si cada palabra que saliera de su boca estuviera relacionada con Edward, como si me obligara a consultar por él, por como está, si sigue vivo, si él también me extraña. _Pero yo no quiero eso_. No después de lo que nos hizo…corrijo, me hizo a _mí_.

Me sentía muy confundida, golpeada, abofeteada por los recuerdos, y Emmett lo notó.

- Sue también te extraña…- susurró, tan serio como la vida misma.- y Edward también.

Abrí los ojos y miré hacia el suelo, aunque las lágrimas se fueron rápidamente a concentrarse ahí, así que cerré los ojos, y respiré profundamente. _¿Quién es Edward?_

- ¿cómo está Sue?, le enviado algunas emails, pero sospecho que ha estado un poco ocupada…- me encogí de hombros y sonreí- o quizás no haya descubierto como utilizar la estúpida computadora aún. ¿Sigue tu Xbox de una pieza?

Emmett sonrió aun más y, _supongo_, no pudo aguantar más para abrazarme. A pesar de todo, le correspondí y lo apreté contra mí, olvidado todo por un segundo, aceptando lo mucho que yo lo había extrañado también a él.

- necesito hablar contigo, Bella, necesito que creas en mí - me tomó del rostro para mirarme a los ojos- sé que parecerá difícil, pero debes escucharme…

Di un paso atrás, quitando sus manos de mí, lo miré enojada. Él gruñó.

- Porqué tienen que hacérmelo tan difícil - miró al cielo y elevó sus manos- esto tengo que hacer por ser tan guapo, ¿este es mi precio?, ¿tienes que hacer que sean tan cabezotas?

No pude evitar rodar los ojos, era el único capaz de hacerme cambiar tan rápido de humor. O más bien, el _segundo_.

- si es sobre Edward…-comencé, quebrándoseme la voz en el nombre.

- deja de odiarlo, polly. – Me replicó.- Edward se odia lo suficiente por sí mismo. Por eso, debes escucharme.

- no puedo…- mascullé con los con mi sonrisa volteada.- no puedo hablar de Edward, no todavía.

Y mi mascara cayó con el peso de mis hombros, aquel que ya llevaba cargando por varios meses, y luché con todas mis limitadas fuerzas para no caer de rodillas.

- yo sé que es difícil, bella…- Emmett apretó mis manos.- yo también he estado enamorado.

Lo miré con mis ojos sorprendidos, de uno de ellos cayendo una atrevida lágrima que él se encargó de borrar.

- ¿enamorado?- parpadeé mil veces, sin comprender.- ¿yo amar a Edward?

_Sabes bien que sí._

- creo que debería darme una ducha, tú llevarme a pasear por este campus tan bonito y nosotros platicar de cómo están las cosas.

Amar a Edward, _¿ahora? ¿Antes? ¿Desde siempre?_

- de acuerdo.

_**...**_

_**Cullen.**_

- me voy Edward…

No levanté la cabeza del escritorio.

-¿necesitas algo más?- repitió.

Levanté una mano y la agité en el aire en señal de que me dejara en paz.

- adiós.

La puerta se cerró y me permití unos minutos más dejar mi miserable cuerpo sobre el miserable escritorio. Si alguna paloma fuese tan amable de cagarme encima para hacerme sentir más el día de mierda, semana de mierda, mes y mes tras mes de mierda.

Me levanté, finalmente, y tomé mi chaqueta. Revisé mi cartera y sonreí. Ahí estaba. La saqué y la acerqué a mi rostro para observarla detalladamente. Ahí estaba Bella, sonriéndome, con un pequeño mohín por el abordaje de la foto, con su mano directo hacia la cámara para detenerla. _Pero que belleza._

El pecho volvió a doler. La escondí dentro de la cartera, otra vez, luego de mi intento patético de recobrar algo de la felicidad de la que era poseedor, de la que un día fue mía. No podía evitar volver a estar en el estado zombie del que tanto Bella se refería. Mi querida, adorada, _amada_ y perdida, _Bella_.

Si tan solo tuviera una excusa para poder recuperarla, si tan solo fuera menos imbécil.

Tomé el resto de mis prendas para largarme a casa, o lo que quedaba de ella y tal vez emborracharme un poco para dormir. Estuve listo y abrí la puerta de un tirón.

- hey, Edward.- tragó pesado.

Contuve la respiración y la miré con toda la tensión del clima tormentoso de forks.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – apenas pregunté.

Ella agachó la cabeza con pena, se encogió y me miró con sus ojos brillantes.

- hay algo que debemos hablar.

* * *

><p>Es corto, sep, lo sé. Pero con el próximo se acaba, y no sé como será, estoy tan entusiasmada por saber que pasará entre ellos que me siento un poco patética. Estoy incursionando en el mundo de los juegos del hambre, así que si alguna anda por ahí, muy pronto se topará con alguna cosita mía, besos y abrazos chicas guapas. Nos vemos.<p> 


	14. Capítulo trece

Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí. Sin más que agradecer por todo, las dejo con nuevo capítulo.

"Cuando_ alguien desea algo debe saber que corre riesgos y por eso la vida vale la pena."_

_Paulo Coelho (1947-?) Escritor brasileño._

* * *

><p>Capítulo 13.  _"Aquí"._

_Pov Edward, santo patrono de los imbéciles, Cullen._

- …Sinceramente, Edward. Lo siento mucho, me siento la peor persona del mundo, es más…

Miré mis manos, como si ellas fuesen las únicas capaces de animarme, de apoyarme, porque la verdad era que en esos momentos estaba completamente solo. Ni Sue estaba por mí, pero ya no era por mucho.

-… ¿Podrás, Edward? ¿Podrás? - dobló sus ojos enrojecidos en lágrimas.

Era tan claro y tan absurdo. No fui capaz de confiar en quien jamás sería capaz de fallarle, que ni en los peores momentos decayó. Reí como un loco y ella me miró como si realmente hubiese perdido la cordura, no la culpé (_al menos no por_ _eso_), sorbió su nariz y pasó sus dedos por su rostro.

- ¿Estás bien?

Metí mis manos al bolsillo y la carta que ella me había entregado, mientras inspeccionaba rápidamente si estaba todo en su lugar, particularmente llaves y cartera. Tomé mi abrigo y la miré, su cabello estaba tomado en un moño alto, de color rubio colorín y tenía sus mejillas y su nariz roja.

- He sido un imbécil, el más imbécil de los imbéciles.

_El santo patrono de la comunidad de los imbéciles, diría Bella._

Ella abrió su boca para decir algo más, pero yo ya había terminado, me había dicho todo lo necesario, todo lo que había que discutir estaba conversado. Antes de salir de la puerta y dejarla, me giré levemente.

- Hasta nunca, Christine.

Cuando salí de mi despacho todos estaban observándome como si me hubiese salido una segunda cabeza. Sonreí, como hace mucho no lo hacía y, al parecer, eso llamó aun más la atención de mis confundidos colegas.

_Ahora tenía esperanzas de recuperar mi alma._

_Pov Belli-bells._

- ¿Vas a estar bien, Kelly? ¿Podrás aguantar sin mí un tiempito?- Emmett me hizo ojitos y yo, sin muchos ánimos, intente sonreírle de forma genuina.

- Lo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas, pero mira que tarea más difícil que eso es.

Él me estrechó en sus brazos y aplastó mi cabeza con su mentón, torturándome con besos allí, como si se tratase de inyecciones capilares. Me quejé y trate de zafarme, aunque no conseguí trazar ni un solo movimiento.

- Te quiero, Belli-bells, no lo olvides. Estoy aquí para lo que necesites.- me soltó – eres una de las cosas… –rodé los ojos, el rió – me refiero a persona, sabes que sí, aunque cuando pequeña eras una cosita andante y apestosita…-suspiró y se puso serio- siempre estaré para ti, el día que sea, donde sea, como un superhéroe.

Esta vez lo abracé yo, muy fuerte, unos segundos me quedé ahí y luego lo dejé ir. En mi corazón buscando ese calor familiar que cierto _Cullen_ me entregaba. Solo imaginarlo en mi mente me hizo gemir, Emmett me golpeó en el hombro.

- Déjalo ya, Polly, ya me voy, dime que me extrañaras, a que sí.

Suspiré.- Te extrañaré Emmett, pero por lo mas santo no me des esos espectáculos de bienvenida.

El gran hombre musculoso me guiñó el ojo y luego se volteó para subir las escaleras del aeropuerto.

Emmett tenía una tradición en las despedidas, la de nunca mirar atrás por si las moscas _(era un hombre muy sensible para sus cosas),_ así que me sorprendí cuando de improvisto se giró y abrió sus grandes ojos, para reírse y luego hacer un gesto obsceno.

_¿Qué mierda?_

Movió la boca exageradamente, pero no logré entender nada, estaba muy lejos, solo aleteaba como una mosca y se reía como si se hubiera vuelto jodidamente loco. _Aunque era Emmett._ Ya había llegado arriba, así que rodó los ojos y aunque él hubiera estado al otro lado del mundo yo hubiese entendido lo que él intentaba decirme en ese momento.

Me volví rápidamente, y lo único que logre ver fue mucha gente, yendo y viniendo en ese horrible lugar, gente alegre recibiendo y gente desdichada despidiendo. Besos, abrazos, lagrimas y risas y, en el fondo, lejos de todo eso y en un impecable traje negro ajustado con los zapatos más brillantes del universo, estaba parado Edward.

_Al fin. _

Estuve a un segundo de caer de rodillas al piso, pero mi cuerpo reaccionando instantáneamente, camino hacia él, como si ya no pudiera hacer más, como si no supiera caminar en otra dirección, como si de un imán se tratase.

Él estaba estático, con nada más que su corbata en mano y el cuello de la camisa desecho, su cabello apuntando en todas direcciones y su rostro pálido y delgado.

_¿Ya no estaba comiendo?_

Mis piernas empezaron a caminar más rápido, desesperadas, más y más rápido, y luego empezaron a trotar, hasta que luego me di cuenta que estaba corriendo en su dirección. También me di cuenta que lloraba. Ya casi llegaba, y él caminaba hacia mí, para llegar más rápido en nuestro encuentro, sus ojos mirándome chispeantes, como si yo fuese lo único existente en el mundo entero en ese instante. _Yo solo_, _solo deseaba…_

Me arrojé a sus brazos y arremetí su rostro con mi boca, y Edward estaba preparado a recibirme al contacto.

_Estaba en el maldito cielo, aunque eso sonara a sacrilegio._

Se sentía como respirar después de haber contenido largo tiempo la respiración, sus labios cosquilleaban mi corazón, remendaban los pedazos rotos y dispersos en mí, era como si todo estuviese en donde debiese estar otra vez.

Mis manos tomaron su rostro y trazaron su contorno reconociendo lo que hace tanto estaba lejano, extrañado, anhelado. _Es Edward, Dios_. Enredé mis dedos en su cabello desordenado y sentí la suavidad de sus hilos cobrizos, brillantes, con un leve aroma entre naranja y mandarina. Sus brazos se encerraron en mí, sin lugar a espacios, envolviéndome desde la cintura. Su beso urgente se volvió dulce y aliviado, pero insistente, como si no quisiese que terminara jamás. Yo no quería que terminara jamás. _Había pasado tanto._

Me alejé por aire y él no me soltó, sólo hizo que me derritiera aún mas, sonrió de lado. _¡Absolutamente deslumbrante!_ Con sus ojos azul verdoso brillantes y algo rojos, que rápidamente se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Al parecer nos hicimos famosos. - susurró.

Miré alrededor los espectadores de nuestra digna escena cinematográfica, la mayoría de ellos nos miraban con ternura, los demás tenían cara de completo enfado.

_Ouch._

Cuando volví a ver a Edward sus ojos examinaban mi rostro, buscando la reacción que él esperaba, que supongo discrepaba bastante del recibimiento que acababa de recibir. Le retuve la mirada, y le sonreí, en ese momento una lágrima imprudente corrió mejilla abajo, mi estómago se endureció.

- Confío en ti, Edward. – le dije firmemente, mientras secaba su mejilla.- hemos vivido tanto juntos que no hacerlo sería ridículo. Has hecho demasiado por mí como para haberlo siquiera pensado.

_Aunque haya tardado en notarlo._

Volvió a besarme, levantándome el rostro suavemente, trazando mi labio con su lengua para profundizar el beso, lo correspondí otra vez y lo haría todas las veces que él así lo quisiera, pero esta vez, su intensidad no era apta para todo tipo de público.

- Hey, Edward…-dije sobre sus labios, sus ojos abriéndose abruptamente, siendo consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Me sonrojé.

- yo, lo siento…-sonrió de forma picaresca- aunque la verdad es que a la mierda los demás, no me avergüenzo en lo absoluto de mi falta de tacto.

Me sonrojé otra vez y fue cuando lo vi. Emmett corría a toda velocidad por la puerta de bienvenida. _No si puedo evitarlo._ Tomé la mano de Edward y lo arrastré rápidamente a la salida, un taxi estaba para esperarnos. Le di la dirección de mi pequeño y no tan lindo departamento. Memet me podría perdonar después.

- Bella…-tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me obligó a mirarle- tienes que escucharme por favor, no puedes volver a irte, no puedes dejarme.

Si no se callaba yo iba a comenzar a hiperventilar y agonizaría por las cosas que me decía. Otra vez me miraba con el ceño fruncido intentando distinguir que estaba pensando.

- Hablamos luego, en casa.- aunque por primera vez me sentía en casa y era porque estaba junto a él.

Asintió y me besó, solo un pequeño contacto, más como si hubiera sido un impulso involuntario. Enredé mis brazos en el suyo y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro, sus labios depositaron besos sobre mi cabello, como pequeñas flores cayendo delicadamente en mi cabeza. Estaba rodeada de ese calor tan delicioso (traído directamente de _este _Cullen), pero prevalecía entre todos esos sentimientos algo tan fuerte que cosquilleaba entre mis venas, como quemándome, como si necesitará más que unos cuantos besos para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

El trayecto a casa fue más rápido de lo que esperaba, o quizás, era porque me hallaba tan concentrada en el hecho de que Edward estaba aquí, junto a mí, que pareció como si hubiésemos dado unas cuantas vueltas a la manzana. En cuanto llegamos Edward pagó al conductor, yo bajé y cuando volteé a ver mi pequeño apartamento, que se alejaba algo de lo Edward acostumbraba a vivir, sentí un poco de vergüenza.

_¿Qué pensaría Tony de mi nuevo hogar?_

Cuando él apoyó una mano en mi hombro y todo mi cuerpo reaccionó ante su calor, fue cuando realmente me encontré con la realidad. Edward estaba aquí, había vuelto por mí. ¿Qué iba a significar todo esto para nosotros? ¿Qué habían significado esos besos, esa urgencia de mí?

Me mantuve en silencio mientras entramos y subimos el ascensor, no fue incómodo, pero parecía como si no fuese aún el momento adecuado para que habláramos, no hasta no llegáramos a casa. _Aunque mi casa siempre va a estar junto a su corazón, pensé._ Me puse nerviosa en cuanto llegué a la puerta, mis manos temblaban y temí mirarlo y toparme con su mirada de decepción. Al tercer intento de meter la llave en la cerradura, Edward cruzó su mano derecha por mi cintura y abrió la puerta de un solo acierto. Tragué en seco.

- Tengo mucho que decir ahora…-dijo Edward a mi espalda- así que si quieres te puedes acomodar.

Sonreí. Hasta en estos momentos intentaba mantenerme en control.

- De acuerdo…- Me senté sobre el sofá de cuero negro, nuevo, aporte exclusivo de Memet.- escúpelo todo.

Iba escuchar todo lo que quisiera decir, pero fuese lo que dijese, yo sabía que él no me mentía. Edward era bruto y controlador, pero jamás un mentiroso. Sin embargo, esto no sería fácil para él, ni un poquito.

_Porque Bella podía ser mala, mala_, e iba a hacerle pagar por todo el tiempo que había tardado en dejar su estado de nena y venir por mí.

_Te extrañé, quería decirle. Te extrañe tanto. No vuelvas a dejarme otra vez. Nunca jamás._

- Yo…-hizo una mueca, como si no supiera comenzar. Respiró hondo y luego de cerrar los ojos un momento, me miró fijamente.- yo jamás haría algo para lastimarte, ni lo más mínimo, ni aunque eso fuera quitarte un cabello de tu cabeza testaruda, Bella.

Fruncí el ceño. _¿Qué rayos?_

- No te enojes…-sonrió- sé que me crees. Me besaste, nos besamos, puedo sentir que confías en mí… - me sonrojé y aunque me sentía un poco avergonzada, le mantuve la mirada - yo no confiaba en mi, Bella. Por eso tarde en venir aquí, tuve miedo de ser ese monstruo que vi en tus ojos aquella noche, sentí que no te merecía. Siempre he sentido que no te merezco…

Me levanté para decirle que eso era imposible, pero él levanto su mano al aire, para que le dejara continuar.

- Te cuide por tanto, pero de lejos, tenía miedo de involucrarme demasiado y que me vieses como alguien que no soy. Pero cuando yo te vi…-sonrió- eres tan atractiva, tan atrayente, es imposible no volverse loco por ti.- mi corazón se paralizó, perezosamente lágrimas subieron a mis ojos- intenté alejarme otra vez, muchas veces, pero es como si mi cuerpo llegara a ti de cualquier forma, como si me hubieras embrujado…

Tragué pesado mientras lo veía moverse de un lado a otro, desesperado, como si de una lucha interior se tratase. Pasó sus manos y alborotó su melena, para luego desabrochar el único botón de su perfecto traje Hugo Boss y arrojar su chaqueta sobre una silla cercana.

- Edward…-murmuré sin voz- yo…

Él no me oía, suspiró y lanzó una risita al cielo.

- Tu padre me pidió que cuidara de ti, y lo hice, todo este tiempo, vivía para ti, y no solo eso, vivía por ti, no había movimiento de tu perfecto culo que no estuviera supervisado por mí… – sonreí y me sequé una estúpida lágrima que se había escapado. Sus manos blancas, con sus largos dedos, moviéndose para enfatizar cada palabra que decía- y tarde mucho tiempo en darme cuenta, hasta ahora, que realmente eras tú la que cuidaba de mí, que si no estoy contigo no se qué hacer y es como si estuviera verdaderamente perdido, como si ya no tuviera sentido lo que hago, como si solo me moviese por inercia.

Caminé hacía él, como en el aeropuerto, como si mi cuerpo se sintiera cautivado hacia él, como un satélite a un planeta, como si hubiese una fuerza gravitatoria entre los dos. Su cuerpo, su aroma, todo me llamaba. Me ofreció su mano y yo la acepté.

- No me importa la edad, ahora no, no estoy dispuesto a perderte otra vez. No voy a joderla otra vez, aunque nunca lo hice, te lo aseguro - asentí. Edward tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, como si fuese lo más delicado dentro de la sala - confía en mí, porque yo confío que jamás te fallaré, o que moriré si lo hago…-apoyó su frente en la mía- eres lo más importante que tengo en el mundo, en la vida y he sido una mierda zombie durante estos tres meses, Sue me arrojaba la comida en el rostro y yo trataba de ahogarme todos las noches con la almohada. Bella…- besó mi mejilla y se congeló ahí- siempre estaré para ti, toda la vida, todo lo que necesites, todo lo que quieras, de la forma en que me necesites…porque yo te amo.

_Me ama. Edward me ama. A mí. A Isabella, la torpe y patosa, dolor de cabeza._

Yo quería…bailar, saltar, gritar y reír, sucumbir de la alegría en ese momento. Técnicamente me había ganado la lotería y el premio era mil veces mejor que el dinero, que un vehículo, que un sueldo vitalicio. Mi vida se resumía en escuchar esa palabra salir de sus labios, de saber que su corazón era completamente mío.

- Déjame quedarme junto a ti, no me alejes nunca más, por favor. Todo lo que tengo es tuyo.

Lo miré a los ojos, húmedos y brillantes, expectantes por una respuesta. Puse mis manos en su rostro y me levanté de puntillas para besarlo, tímidamente, sellando el compromiso silencioso, y él me lo devolvió, como si fuese primera vez que nos tocáramos de esa forma. Y era la primera vez, era la primera vez que él me besaba siendo consciente que su corazón me pertenecía.

_A mí, a Bella Swan._

Sus brazos me apretaron suavemente, acercándome, mientras sus manos recorrieron mi columna, causándome escalofríos. Su boca se aplastó con más rudeza, como si estuviera desafiándome a más, lamí su labio inferior, haciéndolo gemir.

- Bella…

- No te vayas, yo…todo lo que soy es tuyo. – declaré.

Y eso fue suficiente, en ese momento, para darle las suficientes esperanzas que necesitaba. Edward me sonrió, con esa sonrisa tan hermosa, tan deslumbrante, que derrite mi estúpido culo y me obliga a hacer todo lo que él desea.

- Quiero que me beses, Edward…- susurré, ruborizada- quiero que me beses siempre.

_Que me toques, que estés sobre mí, abajo de mí, en todo mi cuerpo._

Él acarició su nariz contra la mía, con esa esplendida sonrisa desatada en los labios, sin besarme inmediatamente, tenía pensado torturarme.

- ¿Quieres que te bese, Bella?, ¿en serio? – se burló- ¿en dónde? – acercó su cara a mi nariz - ¿aquí?...- apoyó sus labios en mi nariz, mientras los movía a mi frente- ¿o aquí?

Su boca hacia cosquillas en la porción de piel que ésta tocara, la electricidad que su cuerpo descargaba en mí se extendía a medida que avanzaba su juego y Edward la estaba disimulando, pude notarlo cuando sus ojos se ensombrecieron en avidez.

_Mierda, Edward me está calentando. Que soy humana, Dios. _

Sus labios se apoyaron bajo su oreja y presionó justo ahí- ¿aquí, Bella?

_No me tortures más._

- Sí, por favor. - Gemí.

Y entonces la electricidad recorrió de las puntas de mis pies hasta cada uno de mis cabellos, a la velocidad de la luz, pululando su paso. La mano de Edward se introdujo en mi cabello y tiró amistosamente de el, para darse espacio hacia mi cuello, que besó dócilmente, como el aleteo de una mariposa. Mis manos recorrieron su espalda, surcando con mis dedos, como cada músculo se iba tensando a mi tacto.

- Edward, por favor…-me quejé y como toda mujer con un adonis al que ama, y quien la ama, reclamé lo mío.

Su boca se abrió contra mis labios y su lengua recorrió cada pequeño espacio de mí, como si quisiera coronarme como suya. El calor bajó por mi vientre, para situarse entre mis piernas y sentí que cada parte de mi cuerpo lo exigía. Me apreté contra él, para sentirlo más cerca, pero eso no sació completamente mi alma. Y fue cuando su boca gimió en la mía, que necesitaba todo de él, ahora, que ya no quería esperar más. _Años en esperar._

- Edward…- nos miramos a los ojos, sus pupilas dilatas, casi robándose todo el espacio de su iris, una fiesta nunca antes presenciada, deliciosa. Desabotoné el primer botón de su camisa, sus ojos siguieron el camino de mis manos, con la boca semi abierta y la respiración agitada como la mía.

- Bella…-sujetó mis manos con expresión atormentada- no puedo…

_Ya verás que sí._

Me acerqué para presionar mi boca contra la suya, dolorosamente lento y cuando intentaba alejarme, él me retuvo contra sus labios, con su cuello extendido hacia mí. _Él también lo deseaba._

- Sí puedes…-susurré contra su boca- si podemos.

Se debatió internamente, como si luchara en la peor de las batallas, aún así, segundos más tardes suspiró y soltó suavemente mis manos, que siguieron deshaciendo los botones restantes, cuando terminé, su pecho estaba totalmente desnudo. Miré el esplendor de su torso, duro, pero no muy marcado, con un sendero de cabellos cobrizos que llevaba a tierras desconocidas. _Por el momento_. Posé mi mano sobre su pecho y acaricie los cabellos sobre su piel, no pude evitar morderme el labio. Cuando levanté la vista, Edward tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa deseosa en el rostro.

- Te gusta que te toque, ¿no es así, Edward?- mi lado maligno afloró, mientras los ojos de Edward se abrían de golpe y su sonrisa se nivelaba a mi malicia.

- Tal vez. Quizás si…

Tomó mi mano y la arrastró por su abdomen hacia arriba, hacia sus hombros, resoplé. Mi entrepierna cosquilleó, con apetito. Tomé su mano y lo guié hacia mi cuarto, agradecí mi ocurrencia de comprar una cama de tamaño doble. Empujé hasta que estuvo sentado sobre la cama y luego me subí a su regazo. Entonces, lo percibí.

- Rayos, Edward…-me quejé- algo en ti va a explotar.

Edward sonrió cuando vio mi cara de incomodidad y cuando estaba punto de hacerme a un lado, un quejido salió de nuestras gargantas. Volví a rozarme contra él, porque necesitaba esa fricción tan impetuosa, jamás apreciada de esta forma, como si toda mi bestia interior necesitara que Edward me demandara como suya. Me sorprendí de cuanto lo anhelaba en este sentido, cuando en la vida lo había conocido de esta forma.

- Bella, por favor. - protestó- no debemos…

Pero sus manos hacían todo lo contrario cuando se metieron bajo mi ropa y exploraron la piel desnuda en mi espalda.

- Te necesito…- susurré bajo su cuello, lamiendo la fina piel allí localizada- no me hagas esperar más.

Sus manos se quedaron estáticas y pensé que la había cagado de verdad, que me iba a dejar un lado y sermonearme de cómo podía decir cosas como esas, pero al contrario sus manos apretaron dolorosamente la piel en mi cintura y sus labios tomaron posesión de la extensión de mi cuello, dejando besos húmedos, con un camino hacia mis hombros.

- Te amo, bella. Hoy y siempre.- susurró contra mi piel.

_Yo también, _quería decir.

Y fui la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra, que hasta tenia deseos de llorar, de esas lágrimas de júbilo que ni en mis mejores momentos había sido capaz de soltar. Tomé su rostro y lo besé de la forma más dedicada que fui capaz, una y otra vez, saboreé el sabor masculino de su lengua, fresco, dulce pero enmaderado. Levanté mis brazos para que quitara mi jersey, y otra vez, me miró esperando una reacción negativa. _No te detengas._ No sé que habrá verificado en mis ojos, porque continuó.

Besó mis hombros desnudos y aspiró el aroma de la piel sobre mis pechos apresados, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por el océano de sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo. Mis manos acariciaron sus cabellos y dejé pequeños besos allí, mientras él acariciaba suavemente mis hombros, cuando sus manos desvanecían mi sujetador.

Él respiró profundo y sus ojos encendidos me aplacaron de tal manera que, por primera vez en mi vida, me sentí atiborrada de lo mucho que podía ofrecer. Con mucho que ofrecerle a Edward, como si existiera la posibilidad que me lo mereciera.

Me tomó de la cintura y nos volteó, guardando su peso para no aplastarme y me besó con ferocidad contenida, mientras yo me rebelaba y reclamaba por más.

- Despacio…Bella, despacio para mí.

Abrí los ojos y lo miré confundida, me sonrió y luego de hundir su boca contra mis labios arrastró su lengua hacia mis pechos.

- Ah, Edward…Ed…Ed-ward. - Me retorcí.

Estaba en cielo, flotando sobre una suave nube que me anulaba y me disolvía al mismo tiempo. Sus labios lamieron, besaron y succionaron la piel de mis senos, mientras mis manos tiraban de sus cabellos y la humedad se concentraba en el punto medio entre mis muslos.

- Bella…cariño, ¿estás segura?- ronroneó.

_Más, más, por favor, más._

Levanté su rostro con cara de cabreada. _No más caballerosidad para bella, que no es muñeca de porcelana._

- no me jodas más Edward, hazme el amor de una vez. – demandé.

Edward rió y los bordes de sus ojos se arrugaron del esfuerzo sobrehumano de separarse de mí. Se levantó de un brinco y desabrochó sus pantalones, observándome con extrema picardía. Sentía que podía llegar al cielo con solo echar un vistazo, de cómo sus músculos se tensaban en el movimiento de quitarse los zapatos y los pantalones. _Mierda, mierda, mierda_. Gemí y contuve mis deseos de lanzarme sobre él y besarlo hasta extinguirme. Sus bóxer negros se ajustaban perfectamente y dejaban al descubierto las suaves marcas de sus oblicuos y yo ya podía sentirlo en todas partes, como si me hubiesen atiborrado de un líquido caliente y precioso que se concentraba entre mis piernas. Sin dejar de mirarme puso sus manos sobre el dobladillo de su ropa interior.

_Santísima mierda, esto es lo que denomino la gloria._

- última llamada. No hay retorno.- avisó.

Asentí y mis manos se fueron a mis pantalones, tirando violentamente mis pantalones abajo. ¡_Gracias cerebro por haberme hecho poner encaje este día_!

Mi mente no estaba preparada para lo siguiente, cuando Edward miró mis bragas y sus ojos llenos de diversión se nublaron de deseo, su mano bajó y quitó lo que quedaba de ropa en su cuerpo.

_Gracias, gracias, gracias._

- Oh, mierda, Edward, ¿estás jodiéndome?

Junté mis piernas y cerré mis ojos, porque estaba tan excitada que me dolía. No abrí los ojos hasta que sentí sus manos en mi cuerpo otra vez, acariciando mi rostro, mi cabello, sus labios buscando los míos urgentes.

No era virgen y Edward lo sabía, tan bien como yo sabía que Edward llevaba años sin estar con nadie, físicamente, porque yo lo sabía todo de él. También sabía que esa pequeña capa de látex no sería necesaria para recibirlo. Yo me cuidaba, él se cuidaba, los dos cuidábamos de ambos. Puse mi mano sobre la suya deteniéndolo y lo miré, sin dudas, para que no me cabreara más.

Se sentía como la primera vez, cada sensación, las mariposas en mi estómago, el descubrimiento de su cuerpo. Supe que ya no había vuelta atrás cuando, sin mi ayuda, retiró lo que sobraba de ropa en mí. Respiré profundo y mis labios estuvieron sobre los suyos súbitamente, haciéndolo gemir cuando mis manos se atrevieron a tocar la piel de su parte más intima.

- Mi Bella…- suspiró en mi boca.

_Mío, suya, de todas las formas, cuerpo y alma._

Le quería decir que lo amaba, que le agradecía que estuviera aquí, ahora, que nada podría hacerme más feliz en este momento, pero esperé, porque él ya lo intuía.

Tomé su mano y la atraje al centro de todo mi placer, para que supiera cuanto le necesitaba. Sus besos intensos se trasladaron a todo mi rostro, a todo mi cuello, a todo mi cuerpo perlado en sudor. Acaricié sus músculos con mis dedos, mientras él se situaba exquisitamente entre mis piernas, sin que su boca abandonase mi piel, me quejé ansiosa, bajando mis manos a sus nalgas y apretándolas.

- Eres tan hermosa…-pulsó su boca contra la comisura de la mía, sonreí- tan testaruda, tan preciosa…

_Cuanto te quiero._

- Soy tuya, Edward…- él sonrió y se hundió en mi, gemí de satisfacción – sólo tuya, ahora…siempre.

Edward gimió mientras se deslizaba dentro de mí, mientras me llenaba una y otra vez, y unía nuestros cuerpos. Lo besé con rudeza, pidiéndole más prisa, él me la entregó de inmediato. Estaba en el borde de algo maravilloso, contra el ser más perfecto sobre la faz del universo. Besé sus hombros y enterré mis uñas ahí, mientras sus embestidas se hacían más profundas y mis gritos más fuertes.

- Edward, por favor, más…

- Bella…

Y cuando él succionó la unión entre mi cuello y mis hombros, estallé, como si fuese el jodido Big Bang y todas mis piezas se hubiesen separado y girado en el aire para volver a juntarse otra vez. Me reí y Edward se rió conmigo, porque podíamos respirar la felicidad del otro. Embistió contra mí un par de veces más, con su respiración errática y soltó un ronco gemido, para segundos después derramarse dentro de mí. _Feliz, muy feliz._ Cubrió mi rostro de besos y a regañadientes se acostó a mi lado, atrayéndome a su pecho y cubriéndonos con la sabana de la cama. Miré hacia arriba y lo vi con sus preciosos ojos cerrados, una gran sonrisa sobre su rostro, como nunca lo había visto. _Lo más hermoso._

- Pensé que se te quitaría la cara de tonto con un polvo…-sonreí.

Edward frunció el ceño e inclinó el rostro para mirarme.

- Esto, que acabamos de hacer entre tú y yo…en ningún caso es un polvo – rodé los ojos- esto es demostrarte que todo en mí es solo tuyo.

Extendí mi cuello para besarlo y quitarle la frente arrugada, y lo conseguí.

- Puedes demostrármelo más veces, por favor- cuchicheé- es que no sé si me quedó del todo claro.

Se rió y me apretó a su costado, besó repetidas veces mi cabello, como si un solo beso no fuese suficiente.

- Todas las veces que desees, Isabella.- le pegué en el pecho con el dedo, volvió a reír- Bella, corrijo…- suspiró abatido- creo que debo ir de compras por ropa y que no sea un traje.

Lo apreté a mí, para no dejarlo escapar y en un solo movimiento, increíblemente sincronizado para mí, mis piernas estaban enredadas en su cadera, con algo muy dispuesto golpeando mi vientre.

- Yo creo que tu ropa puede esperar, y esperar mucho…- hice un mohín mientras él comenzaba a besarme.

Edward estuvo demostrándome cuan mío era, digamos, hasta ya avanzada la noche, así que desconozco el momento en donde caí rendida en las manos de Morfeo. Mi cuerpo revivió solo cuando un chillido resonó en toda la habitación.

- Mis ojos, mierdaaa- otro chillido y golpes, Edward, se sentó de un porrazo, prendiendo la lámpara del velador. Pero eso solo empeoró las cosas.- ¿Edward?

_Oh por los demonios de Emmett. ¿No lo había dejado en el aeropuerto?_

Palidecí y me golpeé mentalmente por haberle entregado copias de la llave del departamento a Emmett, Edward tomó la sabana y me cubrió hasta el cuello.

- Agh, que asco.- Emmett se cubrió los ojos y lloriqueó- ¿Por qué no me avisaron que estaban haciendo esto, demonios?

Edward gruñó.- Sal de aquí Emmett, o te mataré.

- Belli- bells, dile al estúpido del eunuco que ahora si quedará sin bolas y que se tape sus partes de niña.

Carraspeé mientras me ponía roja a más no poder y abrigaba el perfecto cuerpo de Edward con la ropa de cama.

- Vete a dormir Emmett, mañana hablamos, por favor.

Emmett hizo fingidas arcadas.- No podré dormir luego de ver esto, Kelly, he sufrido un trauma irrecuperable.- lloriqueó.

Rodamos los ojos.- ¡Emmett! - volvió a gruñir Edward- ¡sal de aquí ahora!, imbécil.

- Belli, dile al imbécil que me iré.- rodé los ojos- pero que volveré.

- Vale, Emmett.- respondí apresuradamente.

Cuando Emmett se hubo ido y Edward hubo corrido a toda velocidad (completamente desnudo) para trabar la puerta, yo solo reí. Apagó la luz y me arrinconó a su cuerpo, _pero_, me incorporé y volví a encenderla.

-¿Qué haces, cariño?- levantó una ceja mientras se inclinaba para observarme.

Lo miré a los ojos y le sonreí suavemente, acariciando con la yema de mis dedos el contorno de su rostro.

- Te amo, Edward.

Su sonrisa inmediata e implacable me aseguró que mi corazón estaba en un buen lugar.

- Lo sé, amor.

* * *

><p>Y ese fue el último capítulo, chan chán. Jajaj al fin Edward dejó de ser tan cuadrado y asumió por Bella. Próximo capítulo final y epilogo, así que empezamos la despedida de ésta historia. Un abrazo para todos y todas, Niss.<p> 


End file.
